De Vino y Café
by Callmebass
Summary: Luego de su reciente rompimiento con Blaine, las burlas de Sebastian son lo último que Kurt necesita. Asi que cuando la vida de Sebastian toma un rumbo diferente y se vuelve un residente temporario en la residencia Hudmel, Kurt se da cuenta que el consuelo viene de maneras extrañas. [Traducción oficial y autorizada del fan-fic Of Wine And Coffee, de fanficloverme96]
1. Prólogo

**De Vino y Café**

**Prólogo**

**~Como la gravedad, el karma es tan básico que ni siquiera lo notamos~**

Enojado. Kurt Hummel estaba enojado.

Parado frente al Lima Bean, sus manos en sus caderas, Kurt miraba a la persona frente a él. La persona mencionada era apuesta; brillantes ojos verdes, pelo de color marrón claro y una sonrisa perfecta. Al menos, hubiera sido perfecta si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba representada en una arrogante sonrisa.

"Eres tan idiota, Sebastian," Kurt acotó, ignorando completamente los espectadores cerca de ellos.

"Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, princesa? Tu talento para insultar parece estar agotándose," Sebastian respondió tranquilamente.

Kurt estrechó sus ojos. "Cállate,"

"Por qué? No puedes manejar el hecho de que Blaine haya vuelto a la sensatez y haya roto contigo?"

Las palabras dolieron. Y lo que era peor, Kurt no podía negarlo.

Blaine fue amable acerca de eso-él era siempre amable. Él no fue áspero o cruel cuando inició el rompimiento. De hecho, él dijo las razones correctas que hicieron que Kurt sintiera que romper era lo correcto. _Relaciones a distancia... y qué sucede si no funciona, Kurt? Terminaría eso con nuestra amistad? No quiero que eso pase..._

Santana dijo que las razones fueron estúpidas y cobardes. Y quizás Kurt coincidía. Solo un poquito. Pero él no podía odiar a Blaine. _Esa es tu debilidad, Kurt, _Rachel había suspirado. _Perdonas demasiado a los que amas. _

Kurt pestañeó para que sus lágrimas no aparecieran. Se enfocó en Sebastian, su mirada intensificándose. "No veo que nada de eso sea de tu incumbencia, Smythe. Desafortunadamente para ti, a Blaine no le gustan los chicos malos,"

La sonrisa de Sebastian se hizo más grande. "Nunca se sabe. Quizás tenga una fantasía secreta con chicos como yo. Chicos que no se muestran con ropa que solo las chicas usarían normalmente,"

_Cállate. No sabes nada. Al menos no voy oliendo a Craigslist._

Las palabras murieron en los labios de Kurt. Simplemente no tenía mas energía para insultar. De hecho, Kurt se sintió agotado por alguna razón. El peso del drama que él había pasado los últimos días seguía siendo pesado en sus hombros. Su pronta partida a Nueva York, extrañando a sus amigos, su rompimiento con Blaine...

Blaine. El peso más pesado de todos.

Kurt suspiró. Lanzó una mirada cansada a Sebastian.

"Algún día, Sebastian, sabrás lo que es perder a alguien que quieres,"

~*.*~

Pasaron dos semanas hasta que Kurt vio a Sebastian de vuelta.

Bueno, quizás "vio" no es la palabra correcta. Fue más como que oyó hablar de él. Kurt estaba mirando algunas partituras en el negocio local de música. Su última tarea- era realmente, verdaderamente la última? Kurt no podía aceptar la idea todavía- era cantar una canción durante la ceremonia de graduación la cual era en una semana y media.

Graduación.

La idea parecía tan irreal para Kurt, parecía tan lejana. Nuevas Direcciones había vuelto triunfante de Chicago, ganando el primer premio en las Nacionales; asegurando no solo la permanencia del club glee en McKinley sino también el control de la Entrenadora Sylvester sobre las Cheerios (_"Vamos. No lo hagan sonar como que esa es la única razón por la cual ayudé," _ella insistió). Y ahora, lo único que los egresados debían hacer era prepararse para su graduación.

Blaine le había ofrecido su ayuda a Kurt para preparar su mudanza a Nueva York la cual sería en unos meses, pero Kurt la rechazó educadamente. No era que él no quería que lo ayudara. _Dios, _como quería que lo hiciera, realmente. Pero Kurt no había pasado de la etapa en la que él, viendo la cara de Blaine, no recordara su conversación llena de lágrimas en la oficina de la Srta. Pillsbury.

_Pero lo prometo, no me perderás..._

_Jeje, _Kurt rió internamente. _Que gran chiste. Uno cruel._

Estaba tan concentrado buscando la canción correcta para cantar, que al principio no se dio cuenta de las noticias que podían oírse en la vieja televisión en la esquina del mostrador. Su imagen era borrosa e inconsistente, pero su sonido era claro como el cristal.

_"–el choque automovilístico se cobró las vidas de Andrew y Julia Smythe, quienes murieron en el acto dado que la colisión se produjo de frente -,"_

Eso llamó la atención de Kurt. Andrew y Julia _Smythe_? Sus ojos se posaron en la televisión, donde por única vez, la imagen fue clara y no desapareció. Mostraba un accidente donde un Mercedes Benz había chocado con un camión. El auto parecía muy dañado. Cuando estaba por apartar sus ojos de la pantalla, las palabras mencionadas en las noticias hicieron que los latidos del corazón de Kurt perdieran el ritmo.

_"–el único sobreviviente reconocido fue el hijo de la pareja quien solo posee una herida menor en la cabeza y unos rasguños. Fue llevado al Hospital Lima Memorial-,"_

Y en la pantalla, se mostró la foto de Sebastian Smythe.


	2. Capítulo 1: Visita

**Capítulo 1: Visita**

**~Más allá de todo relato, una pena está escondida en el corazón del amor~**

Además del olor del perfume de su madre, Kurt recordaba el movimiento de sus dedos.

Recordaba ser un niño de ocho años, con mejillas regordetas y ojos grandes y curiosos que seguía a su madre por toda la casa observándola hacer sus actividades diarias. La miraba coser, hipnotizado por la seguridad de sus dedos mientras daba las puntadas en la ropa, sin cometer ningún error. Amaba la manera que ella tocaba el piano, cómo sus dedos recorrían las teclas como blancas mariposas. Esos dedos eran los mismos que le tocaban el pelo, acariciándolo de manera tranquilizadora mientras Kurt estaba acostado contra su pecho por la noche, oliendo su dulce perfume.

En este momento, el sentía como si los dedos de su madre estuvieran acariciando su pelo nuevamente, como si intentara calmarlo mientras Kurt manejaba hacia el Hospital Lima Memorial.

Kurt ni siquiera recordaba haberse ido de la tienda de musica sin haber comprado nada, ni tampoco recordaba haber entrado a su auto y haber arrancado el motor. Todo lo que sabía es que exactamente ahora, estaba manejando hacia el hospital donde Sebastian estaba internado.

Hospitales.

Como los odiaba. Odiaba el olor intenso a medicina que había, odiaba como todo era tan blanco, odiaba que los hospitales fuesen el lugar donde los enfermos y los muertos estaban. Kurt recordó estar allí, sintiéndose indefenso mientras su padre estaba acostado en la camilla, sus párpados sin moverse y su cuerpo quieto. Lo asustado que estaba sobre la posibilidad de perder a su padre. Kurt estaba tan desesperado, hasta rezando a una deidad en la cual él no creía, pensando **_porfavorporfavorporfavor salva a mi padre, ohdiosohdiosohdios no lo dejes morir, despiertadespiertadespierta..._**

Kurt suspiró mientras estacionaba su auto, saliendo de él y trabando las puertas. Caminó hacia la entrada principal del hospital y entró. El olor del hospital lo interceptó, haciendo que Kurt arrugara su nariz del asco. Sacudió su cabeza y se acercó al mostrador. La mujer detrás de éste era joven, de pelo rubio claro y oscuros ojos marrones. Era bonita, el tipo de chica del que un chico se hubiera enamorado a primera vista. El nombre de la etiqueta pegado en su uniforme mostraba se llamaba Clarissa.

"Hola," Kurt dijo. "Estoy buscando a un paciente,"

"Nombre?" Preguntó Clarissa, sonriendo amablemente.

"Sebastian Smythe. Estuvo involucrado en un accidente automovilístico recientemente,"

Se notó en sus ojos que Clarissa se dio cuenta a quien buscaba. "Oh, el chico de las noticias," el tono de su voz se llenó de pena, lo cual Kurt sabía que Sebastian no le hubiera gustado. "Pobre chico, perder sus padres de esa manera,"

"Si...Eso creo," Kurt respondió lentamente.

Clarissa suspiró nuevamente antes de revisar en su computadora, con sus dedos escribiendo en el teclado. "Está en la habitación 5021, quinto piso,"

"Gracias," Kurt le sonrió antes de ir hacia el ascensor más cercano. Estaba en silencio mientras hacia su viaje en el elevador, su corazón palpitando en su pecho. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Solo estaba por ver a Sebastian, por Dios. Solo otro chico que conocía. Aunque no le agradara, pero igual. Pero la idea de ver a alguien acostado en una camilla de hospital seguía mareando a Kurt. ¿Por qué rayos se dirigió al hospital primero que nada?

El ascensor paró y la puerta se abrió haciendo 'ting'. Kurt salió de él y caminó por el pasillo acercándose a la habitación de Sebastian. 5018, 5019, 5020...5021.

Kurt miró la puerta frente a él. Podía escuchar el suave sonido de la televisión que provenía desde el cuarto, indicando que Sebastian podría estar despierto. Dudó y levantó su mano para golpear la puerta. ¿Tendría que haber traído un regalo? ¿Flores? ¿Una cesta de frutas? Era cuestión de cortesía, después de todo. Pero nuevamente, era Sebastian. El mismo chico que lo insultó en toda oportunidad, hasta después de haberse disculpado de corazón luego de las Regionales. Kurt recordó _algunas cosas nunca cambian..._

Respirando profundamente, dio dos suaves golpes en la puerta. Un ronco "Vete de aquí," pudo oírse desde el otro lado de la puerta y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreir. Éste era el cuarto de Sebastian, claro. Ignorando la respuesta poco cortés, giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Automáticamente se acercó a la cama y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

En la camilla, Sebastian acostado, luciendo...bueno...horrible. Su frente estaba cubierta con vendas y tenía moretones y cortes en su mejilla. Tenía un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo. También tenía vendas que se asomaban por su bata de hospital. Su pelo era un desastre. Parecía que Sebastian hubiera salido de una pelea de pandillas en vez de haber sufrido una 'herida menor en la cabeza y un par de rasguños'.

"Oh Dios mio," Las palabras dejaron los labios de Kurt antes que él pudiera notarlo. Sebastian lo miró y por la manera en que sus ojos se agrandaron, Kurt pudo notar que Sebastian no había esperado verlo. Tampoco que fuera.

"Mira lo que el gato trajo," Sebastian dijo luego de un momento de silencio. "Es la princesa de Lima, Ohio,"

"Oh cállate," Kurt replicó automáticamente antes que pudiese evitarlo. Sacudió su cabeza por enésima vez en el día y miró a Sebastian. "Te... ves horrible," Kurt remató poco convencido.

"Caramba, gracias por el cumplido," Sebastian respondió sarcásticamente. Pero por el modo en que su voz tembló y dudó al final de la frase, el sarcasmo fue claramente mitad de verdad. Sebastian apartó su mirada de Kurt y la enfocó en la pantalla de la televisión ubicada en la esquina de su habitación. Mostraba las noticias más tempranas; la misma mujer con los mismos títulos, el mismo auto destruido, la misma imagen de Sebastian. Kurt contuvo la respiración hasta que la largó temblorosamente.

"¿Por qué estas mirando eso?" Preguntó suavemente.

Sebastian no respondió al principio. Continuó mirando las noticias como si fuera la película más fascinante del mundo. Sus ojos, normalmente verdes claro, estaban más oscuros que lo usual. Cuando las noticias finalmente terminaron, Sebastian agarró el control remoto y abrúptamente apagó la televisión. Sus ojos todavía no se encontraban con los de Kurt mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Solo quiero asegurarme de que fue real," Sebastian susurró finalmente.

Kurt no tenía respuesta para eso. Estaba parado incómodamente allí; sus manos flojas a sus lados. Él miraba como Sebastian suspiraba fatigado y finalmente, _finalmente _se dio vuelta hacia Kurt. Su mirada estaba cansada. No sonreía. Ni tenía su usual sonrisa burlona. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kurt?"

Kurt dudó. "Yo...solo quería saber si estas bien," dijo con una sorprendente pequeña voz.

Sebastian levantó su ceja. "Bueno, si cuentas tres costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado y un golpe en la cabeza como bien, entonces estoy de maravilla,"

"Las noticias realmente han minimizado tus heridas, huh?" Kurt forzó una sonrisa.

Sebastian pareció detectar el esfuerzo de Kurt para conversar de manera ligera y soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Eso encendió un poco su rostro. "Creo que ella lo hizo,"

Un silencio incómodo apareció nuevamente. Kurt se encontraba ocupado mirando el cuarto. Era de tamaño medio, con paredes color pastel, un sofá puesto contra la pared al lado de la cama de Sebastian y la televisión en la esquina de la habitación. Era bastante ordinario.

"Tenías razón,"

Kurt salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó hablar a Sebastian. Se dio vuelta y encontró al chico mirándolo.

"¿De qué tenía razón?"

"Lo que dijiste el otro día,"

Por un momento, Kurt quedó confundido. Luego, recordó sus propias palabras. _Algún día, Sebastian, sabrás lo que es perder a alguien que quieres... _

Oh.

De repente, Kurt se sintió paralizado. Él había dicho esas palabras solo en el momento, pero nunca quiso decirlo en serio realmente. Eran palabras sin sentido. Sin sentido, sin sentido, sin sentido. La culpa lo cubrió y Kurt comenzó a sentirse mal.

"Yo...Sebastian...Yo..." soltó, no sabiendo qué decir. ¿Qué podía decir?

"Olvídalo," Sebastian dijo de manera cortante. "Se le llama karma, Kurt. Lo he pasado antes,"

"Nunca quise realmente decir lo que dije, Sebastian, yo..." Los ojos de Kurt miraron al piso. "Perdón,"

Sebastian no dijo nada. Miró hacia su blanca almohada, sus dedos jugaban con el material de la misma. Su mirada era dura y fría. Casi imperdonable. Kurt apartó su vista. Mordió su labio, tratando que no temblara. Nunca se había sentido tan terrible en toda su vida.

_Dicen que hay que ser cuidadoso con lo que uno desea..._

"Mira," Kurt empezó. "¿Tienes algún familiar con quien quedarte?"

Sebastian, claramente sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, levantó su mirada para ver a Kurt de manera curiosa. "¿Por qué?"

Kurt se desplazaba incómodo. "Es que...quizás dejes el hospital en..." Miró a Sebastian buscando una respuesta. Éste suspiró.

"Tres días,"

"Exacto," Kurt continuó. "Y bueno, necesitas un lugar donde quedarte ya que...eh..." dudó. Pero ambos sabían cuales eran las palabras que continuaban la frase. No hay que ser un genio para saberlas. _Ya que tus padres murieron.__  
_

"No,"

Kurt lo miró sorprendido.

"¿Perdón?"

"Me preguntaste si tenía algún familiar con quien quedarme," Sebastian explicó con una paciencia exagerada. "La respuesta es no,"

Esto...bueno, Kurt no esperaba esto. Miró a Sebastian, quien comenzó a inquietarse bajo su mirada. "Para de mirarme. Si estas enamorado de mi, por lo menos se discreto," Sebastian dijo cortante. Normalmente, Kurt se burlaría de esto, pero su cerebro todavía procesaba la respuesta que Sebastian le había brindado a su pregunta anterior.

"Eso es imposible," dijo finalmente, ignorando completamente el sarcasmo de Sebastian. "Debes tener familiares viviendo cerca,"

"No tengo,"

"¿Abuelos?"

"En Paris,"

"¿Tías o tíos?"

"Ditto,"

"¿Primos?"

"A menos que quiera que tome un vuelo a Noruega, cosa que _no haré, _no es una buena idea,"

"Así que me estás diciendo que, ¿los únicos Smythes viviendo en Ohio eran tu y tus padres?" Kurt preguntó, exasperado.

Sebastian levantó el hombro que no tenía lastimado. "Algo así,"

A pesar de lo triste que sonó, Kurt no pudo evitar mover sus manos en el aire impacientemente. Hasta ahora, Sebastian no estaba ayudándolo para nada. Se encontraba moviéndose por todo el cuarto, reflexionando sobre la situación. Sebastian lo miraba con ojos semi-interesados.

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esto?" Sebastian preguntó. "No es asunto tuyo,"

Kurt paró de desplazarse mientras las palabras de Sebastian se desvanecían. Verdad, no era asunto suyo. ¿Por qué demonios _debería _importarle? Por mucho que se preocupase, Sebastian no era exactamente su persona favorita. Podría retirarse de la habitación ahora mismo. Por otra parte, sin embargo...

_Fueron tus palabras las que de alguna manera __lo trajeron _a esta situación. 

Kurt respiró y se dio vuelta para mirar a Sebastian. "Porque soy una persona mejor que tu, por eso,"

Al parecer, Sebastian consideró esto y se encogió de hombros. "Lo que sea," dijo y se dio vuelta. Quizás Kurt lo imaginó, pero ¿vio él que la esquina de los labios de Sebastian se levantaron un poco? Kurt descartó esa posibilidad como una imaginación suya.

"¿Y qué harás cuando te den el alta?" Kurt preguntó tranquilamente.

Sebastian, otra vez, no respondió enseguida. Siguió mirando por la ventana, como si la vista al jardin le interesara más que cualquier otra cosa. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sebastian habló.

"Solo viviré en la casa solo, supongo,"

Kurt estaba un poco, bueno, _muy, _desconcertado con su respuesta. "¿Qué?" dijo casi mudo.

"Oíste lo que dije," Sebastian lo miró, sus ojos tornándose oscuros una vez mas. "Mis padres están muertos, no tengo parientes cercanos y ¿mi lista de amigos? No es muy larga a pesar de mis encantos. La mayoría de los Warblers viven bastante lejos," pausó. "Estoy bien solo. Puedo cuidarme a mi mismo,"

Kurt estaba por responderle, cuando una enfermera asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Era de baja estatura y rellenita, de una manera tierna. Hubiese sido más tierna, quizás, si hubiera sonreído un poco. "Disculpe, señor, el horario de visita ya casi termina,"

"Es mejor que te vayas, entonces," Sebastian intervino de manera cansada, acostándose en sus almohadas.

Kurt dudó pero la enfermera parecía bastante firme y estricta, así que respiró y asintió. Mientras la enfermera lo dirigió hacia la puerta, se enfrentó a Sebastian.

"Nadie debe estar solo, Sebastian. Ni siquiera tu,"


	3. Capítulo 2: Invitación

**Capítulo 2: Invitación**

**~La ayuda viene de muchas maneras, algunas más extrañas que las otras~**

"Papá, tengo una pregunta,"

La familia Hudson-Hummel estaba en Breadstix esa noche, teniendo su usual cena de los viernes por la noche. Burt estaba en casa, recién venido de Washington, y Carole pensó que sería genial tener la típica cena familiar luego de tres semanas de no haberla tenido. Kurt estaba más que convencido, de todo corazón. Finn siguió la corriente porque, hey, ¿quién ignora comida gratis en un genial restaurant como ese?

Burt, quien estaba por comer un pedazo de su filete, miró a su hijo con una expresión curiosa. "Dime,"

"Supón que hay alguien que no te simpatiza," Kurt comenzó despacio. "-y descubres que esa persona está en problemas. No es de tu incumbencia pero esa persona realmente necesita ayuda," pausó. "Pero esa persona insistió que no necesitaba esa ayuda," agregó por si acaso. "¿Qué harías?"

"O ayudesh o eshra ershona ontonshes," Finn masculló mientras masticaba su hamburguesa. La mirada de desaprobación de Carole hizo que Finn tragara rápidamente. Tomó un trago de su gaseosa y miró a Kurt. "Lo que dije fue 'No ayudes a esa persona entonces'"

"¿Por qué?" Kurt no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Hermano, esa persona no te simpatiza. Y esa persona insistió en que no necesita ayuda, y no es asunto tuyo, verdad? No le veo la finalidad," Finn explicó, sugiriendo con su tono de voz que estaba orgulloso de su respuesta.

"Así que no ayudarías a, por ejemplo, Jesse St James si se metiera en, no se, una pelea de pandillas y está muriéndose, solo porque el dijo 'No necesito tu ayuda, Hudson'?" el contratenor disparó, sin saber por qué razón. ¿Por qué estaba repentinamente molesto? Finn lo miró con una expresión asustada.

"Yo... no se," respondió. "¿Tu lo harías?"

Antes que Kurt contestara, Burt aclaró su garganta. "¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado, hijo?" preguntó bruscamente. Kurt lo miró y mordió su labio, recorrió momentáneamente la mesa con su mirada antes de levantarla y encontrarse con la de su padre.

"¿Han mirado las noticias?", preguntó.

Burt negó sacudiendo su cabeza. "Estuve en el taller todo el día. No tuve tiempo para prender el televisor,"

"¿Por qué, cariño?" Carole dijo, bajando su tenedor. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

Kurt suspiró. "¿Recuerdan a Sebastian Smythe?"

"¿El chico de los Warblers?" Finn preguntó. "¿El que intentó chantajearme?"

"¿El que casi dejó ciego a Blaine?" Burt agregó.

"¿Solo lo recuerdan por sus malas acciones?" Kurt preguntó exasperado.

Burt y Finn se miraron entre sí por un momento antes de mirar a Kurt. "Exacto," dijeron al unísono.

Kurt respiró nuevamente antes de continuar. "_De todas maneras, _él estuvo...involucrado en un accidente automovilístico recientemente," dijo suavemente. "En realidad, hoy, temprano,"

"Oh," un suave jadeo se escuchó. Todos se dieron vuelta hacia Carole, la cual estaba con una mano cubriéndose la boca. Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa. "Claro," ella continuó. "Él era el chico de las noticias que vi hoy. Él-él, estuvo en un accidente, y-y sus padres murieron, oh _por Dios,_" suspiró estremeciéndose. "Pobre chico,"

Burt miró a su esposa preocupado. "¿Sus padres murieron?"

"Sí," Carole afirmó. "En el acto. Su hijo salió con un par de heridas menores," miró a Kurt con una expresión de tristeza. "No sabía que ustedes dos eran amigos,"

"No lo somos," Kurt dijo rápidamente. "Quiero decir...no exactamente. Pero, yo...em... lo visité hoy y..." dijo dudoso. "Dijo que no tenía otro lugar donde vivir. No tiene parientes aquí en Ohio, según parece,"

"Bueno," Finn comenzó. "Eso...apesta,"

"Y tu capacidad de resumir las cosas nunca terminan de sorprenderme," Kurt hizo rodar sus ojos. Igualmente, Finn levantó su rostro.

"¿De verdad piensas eso, hermano?"

Kurt suspiró. Decidió mirar nuevamente a su padre. "¿Y entonces? No respondiste mi pregunta, papá. ¿Qué debería hacer?"

Burt estuvo en silencio por un momento. "Si realmente quieres mi respuesta, hijo," dijo cuidadosamente. "Entonces, deberías ayudarlo," hizo una pausa, mirando la expresión dudosa de Kurt. "Mira, Kurt, se que él no es el mejor chico que conoces pero es una persona. Y tiene un serio problema, debería agregar,"

Kurt no sabía que responder. Burt tomó su silencio como un signo de que podía continuar.

"Es difícil perder a tus padres. Y tu, Kurt, más que cualquiera, deberías saberlo," Burt se acercó a Kurt para darle una palmada confortante en el hombro.

Kurt conocía el sentimiento. Recordaba las largas noches que pasaba llorando hasta que se dormía, pensando, _¿Por qué mami no está conmigo? ¿Está enojada conmigo? _Recordaba su pérdida de apetito; los intentos desesperados de Burt para que comiera un poco de cada comida. _Vamos, hijo. Solo come un poco... _Y él solo había perdido a _uno _de sus padres. Honestamente no podía imaginarse lo que sería perderlos a _ambos._

"¿Entonces dices que debería ayudarlo?" Kurt dijo lenta y cuidadosamente, como si pusiera las posibilidades en una balanza.

Burt sonrió. "Sí, es lo que digo. Y se exactamente como,"

~*.*~

Kurt estaba en el hospital al otro día, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sebastian. Su mano derecha llevaba un ramo de tulipanes rosas y lirios blancos bellamente decorados. Inicialmente, Kurt no estaba seguro de qué debía llevarle a Sebastian durante su visita. De hecho, había estado toda la mañana del sábado pensando cual podía ser su regalo. Pensó en llevarle un osito de peluche (_¿es en serio, Kurt? No tengo cinco años), _una cesta de frutas (¿_no son manzanas venenosas, cierto?) _y una de las tarjetas que dicen que te mejores (_Siempre consideré que eras barato). _Finalmente, luego de incontables y frustrantes gruñidos, consideró el ramo de flores. Y eso, también, era un problema. Las rosas rojas eran demasiado románticas-Kurt se sonrojó de solo pensarlo-, rosas blancas eran muy de...casamiento...-y nuevamente se sonrojó- y cuando pensó en lirios araña, le pareció que eran muy de funeral (_Todavía no estoy muriendo, Kurt). _Con la ayuda de Carole, se definió por los tulipanes y los lirios.

Claramente, tenía que aguantar una conversación vergonzosa.

"Nunca pensé que era tan especial para ti, Kurt" Carole comentó. Kurt casi se ahoga con su panqueque.

"¡No lo es!" balbuceó. "Solo...nos conocemos," A la significativa mirada de Carole, Kurt resopló otra indignada respuesta. "Es cuestión de cortesía,"

Kurt suspiró antes de golpear la puerta. Cuando no consiguió respuesta, golpeó una vez mas y la puerta lentamente comenzó a abrirse, haciendo crujidos. No estaba trabada. La abrió completamente de manera silenciosa y se acercó a la camilla de Sebastian.

Sebastian estaba dormido.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre dos mullidas almohadas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y quietos, aparte del ocasional movimiento bajo sus párpados, el cual indicaba que el chico estaba soñando. Sus labios estaban levemente separados. Su respiración era calma. Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana iluminaban su rostro, haciéndolo parecer sereno y...joven.

Sebastian estaba mas tranquilo, Kurt se dio cuenta.

Sin saber qué hacer, Kurt se quedó parado allí incómodamente, hasta que se acerco a la mesa que estaba al costado de la cama para dejar el ramo de flores. En la misma, había un par de tarjetas; una alegre frase decía _Mejora pronto, Sebastian Warbler. De Trent. _Kurt no pudo evitar sonreir. Sabía que había una razón por la cual Trent le simpatizaba. Mientras que él era una persona bastante firme, era divertido estar cerca de Trent gracias a su naturaleza optimista.

Kurt dejó el ramo en la mesa y se sentó en el sofá cerca de la cama. Se recostó en él y cerró sus ojos, su respiración calmándose de a poco. No quería despertar a Sebastian así que consideró que sería mejor esperar.

_Cerraré los ojos por un momento..._

__~*.*~

_Nunca pensé que podía sentirme de esta manera_

_Como si nunca hubiese visto el cielo antes_

Los párpados de Sebastian se abrieron lentamente mientras despertaba con una melodía muy familiar. Algo que había escuchado en el auto...con sus padres. Su madre estaba cantando la letra y su padre la miraba con cariño. Sebastian resopló en el asiento trasero, pero disfrutaba secretamente ver felices a sus padres.

Luego, todo ocurrió muy rápido.

En un segundo los estaba viendo sonreír, luego escuchó gritos, chillidos, un gran choque...**Hijo, por favor...cuídate...Cielo, te amo...Sebastian...¿Dónde están mis padres? Sr. Smythe, ¡cálmese! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!**

Sebastian parpadeó para no llorar. Buscó de donde provenía el sonido. Lo que no esperaba era ver a Kurt; su cabeza recostada en la pared, durmiendo felizmente en el sofá, sin que el resto del mundo le importara. En su mano se encontraba su iPhone, el cual estaba vibrando insistentemente, su tono de llamada volviéndose cada vez mas fuerte.

Y Sebastian realmente necesitaba parar de escuchar esa canción.

"Kurt," dijo, su voz un poco ronca. "Kurt, despierta. Tu teléfono está sonando," como Kurt ni siquiera se movió, Sebastian alzó su voz un poco. "Kurt, por favorr,"

Sus párpados finalmente se movieron, y pestañearon un poco antes de abrirse por completo. Miró a su alrededor con cara de sueño hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Sebastian, quien tenía una expresión aturdida. Parpadeó nuevamente, y se dio cuenta de que el teléfono en sus manos sonaba. Era casi cómico, mirar a Kurt sentarse abruptamente y deslizar su pulgar a través de la pantalla del celular para contestar la llamada, haciendo absolutamente todo de manera sobresaltada. Sebastian casi se puso a reírse. En vez de eso, lo miró con una delgada y divertida sonrisa.

"¿Hola?" dijo Kurt. "¿Si? Ah, perdón papá. Debí haberme quedado dormido. No...no todavía," Kurt le dirigió una significante mirada a Sebastian antes de mirar a otro lado. "Lo haré. Está bien, seguro. Te veo luego,"

Poniendo su iPhone en su bolsillo, lentamente, casi dudosamente, Kurt miró a Sebastian.

"Hola," dijo, en un tono muy liviano.

"Hola para ti también, princesa," Sebastian rió, sus verdes ojos mirando a la mesa del costado. "Aww, me trajiste flores...Estoy muy conmovido,"

"Puedo oír un poco de sarcasmo en tu voz, Sebastian," Kurt suspiró. "Alégrate de que no son hiedras venenosas,"

"Anotado," dijo Sebastian alegremente. Luego, como si hubiera sido apagada por un control remoto, repentinamente la cara de Sebastian se tornó sombría. "Y de todas maneras, ¿qué haces aquí? No pensé que te gustaba tanto para que me vinieras a visitar todos los días. ¿O te sientes obligado a venir porque te sientes culpable?

"No seas pendejo, Smythe," Kurt respondió. Pero empezó a moverse de manera inquieta, sugiriendo que estaba incómodo. "En realidad...Vine con una oferta,"

"No, gracias, no eres de mi tipo," Sebastian dijo despreocupadamente con una ceja levantada.

Kurt lo miró, aguantó la respiración y la soltó temblorosamente. "Mi familia te invita a quedarte con nosotros por el momento,"

Hubo un silencio seco.

"¿Qué?" Sebastian finalmente preguntó. Kurt lucía avergonzado.

"Yo...mas o menos les dije a mis padres sobre tu...situación y estuvieron de acuerdo con...que te quedes con nosotros hasta que te podamos encontrar un...hogar más permanente,"

"Ya tengo un hogar. Uno bastante grande, debo decir," señaló Sebastian.

"No puedes vivir por tu cuenta," Kurt dijo entre dientes. "Es una mala idea, Sebastian. Suena terrible,"

"Puedo cuidarme solo,"

"¿Tienes...cuánto? 16? 17 años?"

"17,"

"Exactamente. ¡Ni siquiera eres adulto, Sebastian! Legalmente, por lo menos. _No puedes _cuidarte solo,"

"Sí, puedo," Sebastian respondió, dijo lentamente entre dientes cada palabra. Su tono se tornaba peligroso. Kurt, sin embargo, no cedió.

"Enfréntalo, Sebastian. No puedes. ¿Quién pagará las cuentas? No puedes tener un trabajo permanente a tu edad. Al menos, no uno apropiado. ¿Qué pasa si alguien te intercepta por la fuerza? ¿Qué si alguien toca de repente tu puerta, exigiéndote que pagues todo el dinero que no tienes?" Kurt pausó. "He visto adolescentes tratando de vivir por su cuenta. Y para la mayoría de ellos, no fue una buena experiencia,"

"¿Por qué te importa, siquiera?" Sebastian preguntó. "¿Cómo es que esto es de tu incumbencia?"

"Ya te dije, ¡soy mejor persona que tu!" Kurt gritó. Respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente, cerrando sus ojos. Cuando los reabrió, se veía más calmado. "Mira, se que hemos tenido un comienzo áspero. Pero soy el tipo de persona que ayuda a aquellos que lo necesitan cuando siento que se lo merecen, y tu, Sebastian, te lo mereces,"

Cuando Sebastian no respondió, Kurt continuó hablando.

"¿Recuerdas a Dave Karofsky, verdad? Él era el matón que me molestaba. De hecho, él fue la razón principal por la cual me transferí a Dalton el año pasado. Hizo de mi vida un infierno," Kurt recordó los dolorosos empujones contra los casilleros y los humillantes slushees que había recibido. Recordó el miedo que sintió cuando el peligro aumentó al punto de recibir amenazas de muerte. Ese año, se sintió como en una película de terror, y hasta ahora, Kurt nunca olvidó ese sentimiento.

"Cuando me di cuenta cuan aterrorizado estaba por su sexualidad, me encontré teniéndole lástima y queriendo ayudarlo. Si puedo tener cierta compasión por él, ¿por qué no puedo tenerla por ti?"

Sebastian había quedado mudo. Se dio vuelta, mirando nuevamente por la ventana, sus labios estirados dibujados como una linea recta. Estaba ese silencio seco de vuelta, y justo cuando Kurt estaba pensando si había dicho demasiado, oyó susurrar a Sebastian.

"Solo, ¿por qué? Pensé que me odiabas,"

Kurt suspiró fatigado. "No te odio, Sebastian. Eres uno de los idiotas mas grandes que jamás he conocido, pero no te odio. Ni siquiera cuando intentaste robarme a Blaine, no te odié. No me simpatizaste, seguro, pero nunca te odié,"

Eso era verdad y Sebastian se dio cuenta. Hasta cuando conversaron en el Lima Bean, unos días antes de las Seccionales, Kurt nunca mencionó la palabra 'odio' en su oración. _No me simpatizas. _Nada más que eso.

"Así que, ¿aceptas o no?" Kurt preguntó luego de un momento de silencio. Sebastian comenzó a reconsiderarlo. Pero cuando realmente lo pensó...

_No tengo nada que perder... _

Dirigiendo su mirada al pálido chico frente a él, Sebastian sonrió con su usual sarcasmo.

"Si tu insistes, princesa,"


	4. Capítulo 3: Mudanza

**Capítulo 3: Mudanza**

**~Un hogar es el lugar donde, cuando vas, ellos te aceptan bajo cualquier condición~**

Esa mañana de domingo fue un tanto agitada para la familia Hudson-Hummel. Tomaron el desayuno temprano, a lo que Finn se quejó ya que estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tarde los fines de semana, así podrían prepararse para la llegada del nuevo inquilino. Burt había ido a la casa de Sebastian (la dirección de la misma fue dada a Kurt la noche anterior con la promesa de '_no robar nada para chantaje, Hummel') _para empacar algunas cosas del Warbler, mientras Kurt ayudaba a Carole a limpiar un poco la casa, a pesar de su insistencia de que estaba limpia. Igualmente, Carole sonrió y procedió a baldear los pisos.

Al mediodía, la familia entró al auto de Burt y se dirigieron al hospital. En el trayecto, Kurt no pudo evitar el sentimiento persistente detrás de su cabeza que le decía que se había olvidado de preparar una cosa más. Decidió ignorarlo y procedió a mantenerse ocupado cantando despacio de la canción que sonaba en la radio.

_I threw a wish in the well / Pedí un deseo al pozo_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell / No me preguntes, no lo diré_

_I looked to you as I fell / Te miré mientras me enamoraba_

_And now you're in my way / Y ahora estas en mi camino_

_I trade my soul for a wish / Intercambié mi alma por un deseo_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss / Peniques y centavos por un beso_

_I wasn't looking for this / No buscaba esto_

_But now you're in my way / Pero ahora estas en mi camino_

_Your stare was holdin' / Tu mirada era fija_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin' / Jeans rasgados, la piel exhibida_

_Hot night, wind was blowin' / Noche calurosa, el viento soplaba_

_Where you think you're going, baby? / ¿Dónde crees que vas, nene? _

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. Esta era la misma canción que Blaine le había cantado juguetonamente durante una de las tantas noches de estudio en su casa. 'Francés' nunca había sido el fuerte de Blaine, y Kurt le ofreció su ayuda. Pero luego de una hora de estudio, Blaine declaraba que era tiempo de relajarse por un rato, a lo cual Kurt accedió después de sus protestas iniciales. La canción comenzó a sonar en la radio y con una sonrisa, Blaine comenzó a cantarla. Recordaba como se acercó a su rostro para besarlo. Era solo para dar un pequeño besito, pero Kurt tenía otros planes. Cuando la canción termino, la pareja ya estaba acurrucada en la cama. Fue una de las veces en las que Kurt estaba realmente agradecido de que Cooper haya tenido planes con su novia.

Pero apenas apareció la sonrisa, desapareció. El dolor en su pecho, el cual estaba empezando a ser muy molesto, se hizo evidente de nuevo. Kurt estaba muy disgustado, y rogó que las frescas lágrimas en sus ojos no cayeran. Rápidamente miró por la ventanilla, esperando que el paisaje haga olvidar sus agridulces memorias con Blaine. De pronto, la canción 'Call Me Maybe' comenzó a hacerse muy dolorosa para escuchar.

"Cambia de estación," susurró, lo suficientemente alto para que Burt escuchase.

"¿Qué?" su padre preguntó, mirando el espejo retrovisor para mirar a su hijo.

"Cambia de estación, por favor,"

Burt levantó una ceja pero mudamente lo complació. La canción 'Blackbird' comenzó a sonar en los parlantes. Kurt gruñó.

Sería un largo viaje.

~*.*~

Sebastian estaba probando su almuerzo, el cual era un puré de papas, que tenía gusto a maicena agria y un poco de ensalada, cuando el familiar rostro de Kurt se asomó por la puerta. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa, un tanto tímida. Sebastian apenas se contuvo de devolver la sonrisa.

"¿Ese es tu almuerzo?" Kurt observó la comida apenas disimulando su desagrado mientras se acercaba a la camilla de Sebastian.

"Sip," Sebastian contestó alegremente. "¿Quieres un poco? Escuché que la comida de hospital es _excelente _para tu salud, ya sabes, sin sal y eso,"

"No gracias," Kurt negó con su cabeza. Miró la pila de tarjetas sobre la mesa del costado de la cama y sonrió. "Eres popular,"

"¿Eh? ¿Esto?" Sebastian miró las tarjetas sin interés. "Oh, esas son solo de los Warblers. Bueno...Trent, sobre todo. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que este chico era tan cursi?"

"Se lo llama devoción, Sebastian," Kurt rió. Luego, se dio cuenta que las flores que le había regalado a Sebastian estaban en un florero ubicadas al lado de las tarjetas. Parecían recién rociadas con agua. La pequeña tarjeta inicialmente atada al tallo de una de las flores, estaba ahora pegada en el florero, mostrando el mensaje dentro.

_Mejora pronto, Sebastian. Eres más fuerte que esto. :) _

Eso es gracioso, Kurt no recordaba haber puesto una carita feliz al final del mensaje. "Conservaste las flores," dijo finalmente.

Sebastian pareció estar sorprendido por el repentino comentario y se volteó a mirar las flores. Quizás era una ilusión óptica creada por la luz pero Kurt juró haber visto las mejillas de Sebastian un tanto sonrojadas.

"Oh, em, esas," Sebastian simuló catarro y aclaró su garganta. "Claro que las conservé. Es cuestión de cortesía," resopló, mirando a otro lado. Kurt casi sonrió.

"Bueno, mi familia está aquí, también, asi que los conocerás pronto,"

Sebastian resopló. "Reunión familiar. _Fantástico,_"

"No seas idiota, Sebastian," Kurt le dio una mirada fulminante. "Pueden ser un poco locos a veces, pero estoy seguro que los amarás con el tiempo,"

"Claro," Sebastian se mofó. "De la misma manera que adoro a tu tonto hermano, el cual no sabe el significado de despreciable o deplorable y para el cual el mejor nombre de bebé es Llovizna,"

"Yo...¿qué? Espera, ¿cómo es que _sabes _todo eso?" Kurt casi había olvidado todos esos pequeños detalles.

"¿Quizás es por eso que lo quise chantajear?" Sebastian continuó, parecía pensativo. "¿Sabías que el amor puede expresarse como odio?"

"Si ese fuese el caso, entonces realmente _me amas,_" dijo Kurt.

El significado de sus palabras comenzaron a hundirse.

Sebastian lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca levemente abierta. Las mejillas de Kurt estaban ruborizadas y apartó su mirada de Sebastian, mentalmente golpeándose por decir semejante estupidez. ¿_Por qué, por qué, por qué dije eso? Ohdiosohdiosohdiosohdios..._.

"No es posible,"

La voz de Sebastian sacó a Kurt de sus pensamientos. Lo miró y vio que se acostó en su almohada, completamente relajado. Estaba con su usual sonrisa burlona.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kurt tontamente.

"Dije," Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron y cerraron mientras su sonrisa se ensanchó. "-no es posible, princesa. Por mucho que quisieras que así sea,"

Antes que Kurt pudiera pensar una respuesta inteligente, Sebastian continuó. "Porque no te odio,"

Silencio.

"¿Qué?" repitió Kurt.

"No te odio, Kurt," La sonrisa burlona de Sebastian se redujo un poco, haciendo su sonrisa mas genuina a pesar de que Kurt sabía que no lo era. "Que no me simpatizabas, seguro. Pero nunca te odie,"

Una risa escapó de los labios de Kurt. Le sonrió de costado a Sebastian. "Típico de ti, decirme mis propias palabras,"

Otra sonrisa. "Naturalmente,"

Ahí fue cuando Burt entró a la habitación. Su cara parecía tensa por alguna razón que Kurt no podía comprender, pero había una sonrisa en sus labios. Se quitó su gorra y se sentó en el sillón.

"Hey chicos!" dijo bruscamente y miró a Sebastian exclusivamente. "Sebastian Smythe, ¿cierto?"

Sebastian asintio, ofreciéndole su mano derecha para saludarlo formalmente. "Ese soy, señor. Usted es Burt Hummel, ¿cierto?" dijo, sonando perfectamente educado. Kurt lo miró con cautela mientras la sonrisa de Sebastian se hacía más grande en respuesta a ese estímulo. _Puedo ser un caballero si quiero. _

"Llámame Burt," contestó. "Los trámites fueron algo cansadores pero necesitaban hacerse. Te darán el alta en una hora así que, te esperaremos,"

"No tiene por qué,"

"Nah, está bien," Burt flameó su mano con desdén. "De todas maneras, almorzaremos abajo,"

"Dudo que Finn aprecie la comida sin sabor de hospital," Kurt dijo pensativamente.

"El chico es una maquina de comer. Comida es comida," Burt replicó. Kurt sonrió. Y por la esquina de sus ojos, pudo ver los labios de Sebastian sonriendo también,"

"Oh, antes que me olvide," Burt buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño objeto plateado. Era una llave. Se la dio a Sebastian. "Estaba en el buzón, tal y como dijiste,"

"¿Escondes tu llave extra en el buzón?" Kurt le preguntó de manera incrédula.

"Es conveniente," el tono de Sebastian era defensivo.

Burt rió y procedió a llevar a Kurt fuera de la habitación. "Vamos, Kurt," Se dio vuelta hacia Sebastian. "Le dije a la enfermera que te diera tus ropas luego. Así puedes cambiarte,"

Sebastian asintió. "Gracias, Sr. Hummel...Digo, Burt,"

Burt sonrió y se volteó hacia Kurt una vez más.

"Vayamos a comer algo,"

~*.*~

Una hora, algo de comida, más introducciones y unas bromas después, Kurt estaba ayudando a subir al auto a Sebastian, tratando de evitar tocar su hombro derecho dislocado. Más temprano, el puño de Finn tuvo un inoportuno encuentro con ese hombro al darle a Sebastian un pequeño golpe en broma dándole la bienvenida. Como resultado, Sebastian prácticamente colapsó en su cama y no pudo pararse en más o menos diez minutos gracias al insoportable dolor. Finn quedó lloriqueando, sin saber cómo disculparse.

"No importa," Sebastian dijo apretando los dientes. "No quisiste hacerlo,"

Kurt estaba impresionado ya que Sebastian se estaba conteniendo de insultar a Finn como usualmente lo haría, al menos, no cuando Burt y Carole estuvieran en la misma habitación.

Finalmente, Sebastian se sentó del lado de la ventanilla en el asiento trasero, seguido por Kurt y Finn. Jugaba con el cuello de su camisa distraídamente mientras miraba por la ventana, esperando que Burt y Carole entraran al auto. Haber cambiado a Sebastian había sido difícil. Kurt apartó educadamente sus ojos cuando Burt lo ayudó a cambiarse, poniéndole una camisa azul a cuadros con botones, antes que Sebastian lo acusara de mirón.

Cosa que él _no haría, _agregó.

Aunque Sebastian parecía algo avergonzado, y Kurt no lo podía culpar. Es como que va en contra de tu orgullo tener a un adulto ayudándote a vestirte cuando eres adolescente, con o sin el hombro dislocado.

"¿Estás bien?" Kurt le susurró. Igualmente no necesitaba hacerlo. Finn estaba tan absorbido por la música que escuchaba en su iPod, que ni siquiera notaría si el apocalipsis estuviera ocurriendo en este momento.

"Estoy bien," Sebastian contestó, sus dedos seguían jugando con el material del cuello de su camisa. "Dile a tu estúpido hermano que se fije donde golpea la próxima vez,"

"Anotado de antemano," Kurt dijo.

Cuando Burt y Carole finalmente ingresaron al auto, Carole se dio vuelta y miró a Sebastian con una amable sonrisa. "¿Estas listo, cariño?"

Sebastian sonrió en respuesta, mirándola a los ojos. "Listo como siempre,"

"Entonces vayamos a casa," Burt dijo y arrancó el auto.

~*.*~

El viaje fue cómodamente silencioso, con Sebastian mirando fríamente hacia delante todo el tiempo, negándose a mirar a Kurt.

Pero cuando finalmente llegaron, Kurt no pudo evitar notar la manera en que Sebastian prácticamente arrastraba sus pies mientras salía del auto y caminaba hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera se paró para hacer un comentario acerca de la casa, y Kurt se dio cuenta que algo pasaba.

_Parece un muerto caminante..._Kurt se dijo a sí mismo.

Aparentemente, Carole pensó lo mismo mientras caminaba al lado de Sebastian y lo miraba preocupada.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien?"

Sebastian la miró con cara de cansado. "Estoy bien...Solo con un poco de sueño, eso es todo,"

"Deben ser los analgésicos," Burt dijo mientras se acercaban con Finn. "Siguen haciendo efecto,"

"Sebastian, ¿por qué no vas a dormir un rato?" Carole sugirió. "Debes estar exhausto,"

Dormir.

Dormir...

Entonces, Kurt se dio cuenta. Ahora recordaba qué era lo que había olvidado hacer esa mañana.

"Em...papá, Carole...¿dónde _va _a dormir?" Kurt preguntó._  
_

"Oh!" Los ojos de Carole se agrandaron. "Olvidamos prepararle un lugar donde dormir, ¡oh mi dios! No puede y no debe dormir en el sillón..." Carole dijo mientras miraba significativamente a Burt. Él suspiró.

"¿Qué hay del cuarto de Finn?"

Finn eligió este momento para hablar. Puso su iPod en su bolsillo y levantó las manos protestando. "Wow, no creo que sea una buena idea. No tengo ningún problema en compartir cuarto con chicos gays," paró de hablar, mirando a Kurt como pidiéndole disculpas, quien simplemente suspiró. "Pero, ¿han _visto _mi cuarto? Es chico y...desordenado,"

"Lamento interrumpirlos," Kurt dijo. "Pero Finn tiene razón. Si no lo hubiera conocido bien, pensaría que Finn es un acaparador de basura,"

Finn inclinó su cabeza confundido. "Otra vez, ¿qué es un acaparador? Escuché esa palabra antes..."

Burt estuvo callado por un momento antes de mirar a Sebastian, el cual parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Miró repentinamente severo a Kurt. "Sebastian...se quedará en tu cuarto, Kurt,"

La frase había sido tan repentina que Kurt quedó sin habla por un momento. "Espera, ¿qué?"

"Ya me escuchaste, hijo. Dormirá en tu cuarto," pautó. "Pero nada de diversión, y dormirá en el piso,"

"Burt!" Carole protestó.

"En un colchón enrollable," Burt corrigió.

El hecho de que su padre piense que haya alguna chance de 'diversión' en el cuarto de Kurt hizo que se sonrojara y apartara su vista, cruzando sus brazos.

_Créeme; no debes preocuparte por eso. _

Cuando entraron a la casa, Kurt se excusó para ayudar a Sebastian a subir las escaleras. "Vamos, Sebastian," dijo, poniendo el brazo que no estaba dislocado alrededor de sus hombros. "Todavía no te desmayes,"

"Como si me fuera a desmayar arriba tuyo, Kurt," Sebastian dijo, con un tono muy sarcástico. Kurt hizo rodar sus ojos. Hasta estando medio dormido, todavía tenía fuerzas para insultar a Kurt.

"Oh, cállate,"

Tomó un tiempo subir las escaleras pero finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Kurt. Sebastian se sostenía fuertemente de Kurt mientras la droga hacía cada vez más efecto. Kurt abrió rápidamente la puerta y guió a Sebastian hacia su cama.

"No te acomodes todavía, Smythe. Dormirás en el suelo," Kurt le advirtió.

"Eres la última persona con la cual compartiría una cama, princesa. Menos sabiendo las posibilidades que hay de que hayas hecho muchas cosas con Blaine en este colchón," Sebastian se mofó, pero ya se estaba acomodando en el mismo, sin importarle nada de lo que dijo.

El nombre de Blaine hizo que el corazón de Kurt doliera un poco, pero respiró determinadamente y exhaló lentamente. "Traeré el colchón enrollable," murmuró. "No te quedes dormido todavía,"

Salió apurado de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en la misma por un momento, prometiéndose no llorar.

~*.*~

Cuando Kurt volvió diez minutos después, encontró a Sebastian durmiendo feliz en la cama.

Durmiendo del lado de la cama donde Kurt usualmente duerme.


	5. Capítulo 4: Canciones

**Capítulo 4: Canciones **

**~Piensa en mi con cariño cuando digamos adiós. Recuérdame, una vez cada tanto. Prométeme que lo intentarás. Cuando te des cuenta que una vez más has tratado por mucho tiempo de encontrar tu corazón y ser libre, si tienes un momento, piensa un momento en mi. - Andrew Webber~ **

Cuando Sebastian despertó, ya era tarde/noche. Se sentó en la cama lentamente y miró a su alrededor un poco dormido. La habitación no le era familiar pero debía admitir que estaba bien decorada. El patrón de colores lo hacía moderno pero cálido al mismo tiempo. Los muebles y objetos varios estaban muy bien ordenados. Cuando sacó sus piernas de la cama y puso sus pies en el piso, sintio un material suave bajo sus pies. Miró hacia abajo y vio un delgado colchón enrollable cubierto con una funda azul al lado de la cama. Había dos almohadas cuidadosamente arregladas en el mismo, con una nota sobre una de ellas. Sebastian la tomó y la desdobló.

_La próxima, aquí es donde dormirás :P- -Kurt._

Sebastian sonrió.

Con cautela, estiró su brazo bueno y salió de la cama. El reloj en la mesa de luz decía que ya era de noche. Sebastian miró a su alrededor nuevamente pero de manera curiosa. Sus bolsos estaban apilados en una esquina de la habitación, también su guitarra. _Buen gesto de su parte haber traído mi guitarra... _Sebastian pensó con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se concentraron en un estante frente a la cama donde había muchas cosas; desde un certificado de participación del Show Regional de Coros 2010 a una corona sobre una calavera falsa de vidrio (_¿Dónde demonios consiguió Kurt eso? _Sebastian miraba el accesorio con una ceja levantada). Lo que llamó su atención, de todas maneras, fue una dulce foto enmarcada de Kurt y Blaine. Estaban en esmoquin, Kurt usando la corona que vio antes, y Blaine con la expresión más cariñosa que Sebastian jamás había visto.

"Hey,"

Sorprendido, Sebastian se dio vuelta y vio a Kurt mirándolo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora solo usaba una simple combinación entre jeans ajustados y una remera suelta de manga larga de color negro. Su pelo seguía peinado, y Sebastian no pudo evitar hacer un comentario acerca de su look.

"¿Planeas dormir como si hubieras salido de una flota puertoriqueña del orgullo gay también, princesa?" Sebastian sonrió burlonamente.

Kurt hizo rodar sus ojos. "Por favor, al menos no soy el que huele a hospital," dijo. "De todas maneras, como ya estas despierto, aviso que la cena estará lista en media hora, así que sugiero que tomes un baño y bajes luego,"

"Deberías escucharte," Sebastian rió. "Pareces mi madre-," Sebastian paró de hablar y de repente, parecía muy incómodo. Kurt notó esto y se acercó a Sebastian.

"Sebastian- ,"

"Vete," lo interrumpió cortantemente. "Estaré abajo en cinco minutos,"

Kurt lo miró por un momento y suspiró. "Te veré luego, entonces," dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sebastian miró la pared por un largo tiempo, con su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos fijos en ella. Sin saberlo, sus puños cerrados estaban temblando.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la puerta, Kurt agarró su celular y comenzó a escribir, su expresión determinante.

~*.*~

Sebastian bajó luego de 15 minutos, bañado y vestido con una remera de manga larga y pantalones negros. Caminó despacio por la sala de estar, mirando la casa al mismo tiempo. La casa en sí era parecida al cuarto de Kurt; una mezcla de moderno y el sentmiento cálido que le transmitía, haciéndole recordar a Sebastian esas casas de vacaciones al lado del mar. Había una consola de videojuegos frente a la tele con discos de juegos esparcidos en una pequeña porción de la alfombra. Las revistas estaban muy bien arregladas en la mesa de café y había un documento titulado "Historia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial" arriba de la pila de revistas. Sebastian reconoció de alguna manera la letra de Kurt.

Vio a Carole concentrada en algo en la cocina y se acercó a ella.

"¿Necesita ayuda?" preguntó.

Carole lo miró sorprendida pero sonrió cuando lo vio. Si Sebastian lo pensaba, había algo suave en la expresión de Carole. Era cálida y...maternal.

"Sebastian! Kurt me dijo que estabas despierto," dijo Carole. "Es muy dulce de tu parte haber preguntado, pero estoy bien cariño. ¿Por qué no te unes a los niños en el comedor? Ya están poniendo la mesa,"

Sebastian dudó. "¿Está segura?"

"Sí, estoy segura,"

Asintiendo, dejó la cocina y se dirigió al comedor. No era muy grande, no tan grande como el de la casa de Sebastian, pero era lindo igual. Había una larga mesa en el medio de la habitación. Kurt, Burt y Finn estaban alrededor de la misma, poniendo los platos y los utensilios. O mejor dicho, Kurt y su padre los ponían. Finn estaba ocupado golpeando la mesa con una cuchara y un tenedor de una manera rítmica. Kurt miró molesto a Finn.

"Si alguna de esas cosas llega a tener un rasguño, Finn, pagarás por ellas," le advirtió Kurt.

Finn paró de inmediato y le sonrió avergonzado. Luego, vio que Sebastian estaba allí.

"Oh hey amigo," lo saludó con un tono amigable. "¿Tuviste un buen sueño?"

"Hermoso sueño," Sebastian respondió con un sonrisa casi real.

"Hey, Sebastian," Burt dijo mientras acomodaba los tenedores. "¿Bien despierto para la cena?"

"La cena...sería genial, Sr. Hum-ah, Burt," Sebastian respondió educadamente. "¿Necesita ayuda?"

"Solo estamos arreglando los platos y eso. Está bien," Burt arregló la última cuchara y miró a Sebastian nuevamente. "Bueno, la cena debería estar en..."

"En realidad, ya está lista," Carole interrumpió alegremente. En sus manos había un bowl de frescos macarrones con queso. Olían muy bien y el estómago de Sebastian gruñó en aprobación. Miró a Kurt cuando lo escuchó reir al lado de él.

"No comí nada desde que estuve en el hospital," Sebastian se quejó, lo suficientemente alto para que Kurt escuchara. "Disculpa si tengo hambre,"

Kurt no dijo nada y simplemente sonrió. Mientras Carole servía la mesa, los chicos tomaron asiento, con Sebastian sentado entre Finn y Kurt mientras Burt se sentó frente a los tres. Sebastian se aguantó las ganas de burlarse de Finn cuando a éste casi se le caía la baba mientras miraba la comida en la mesa. Kurt ayudó a Carole a preparar la bebida y en cinco minutos, estaban listos para comer.

"Genial," dijo Finn, frotando sus manos impacientemente. "Muero de hambre,"

"Siempre mueres de hambre," Kurt murmuró mientras se sirvió su plato.

Sebastian le dio una cautelosa cucharada al plato de macarrones con queso que tenía servido y lo probó. Sus ojos se abrieron. _Oh dios mio... _Honestamente, Sebastian no recordaba la última vez que había comido algo tan rico. El queso se derretía en su lengua suavemente y cuando tragó, sintió calidez en su estómago. Prácticamente ronroneó de satisfacción mientras siguió comiendo el resto de su plato. Sin él saberlo, Kurt lo estaba mirando por la esquina de sus ojos, sonriendo mientras masticaba su ensalada.

Finn no se dio cuenta de nada de esto, felizmente mascando su filete.

Sebastian pensó cómo sus padres objetarían este tipo de cena. _¡Muchos carbohidratos! ¡Y grasa! Morirías en cuestión de una hora... _su madre reprocharía. Su padre no podía verbalizar su protesta pero tenía su manera de chasquear la lengua de una manera que hacía notoria y clara su desaprobación. _  
_

Si alguien le preguntaba a Sebastian porque casi nunca comía en restaurantes de comida rápida, era por esto.

Estaba todo confortablemente silencioso cuando de pronto Burt aclaró su garganta. Cuatro cabezas lo miraron mientras puso su tenedor en el plato, su filete mitad terminado. Parecía particularmente incómodo. "¿Cariño?" Carole preguntó preocupada. "¿Qué sucede?"

"La...eh... Iglesia local llamó hoy," Burt comenzó. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en Sebastian. "La cual tus padres van,"

Sebastian inclinó su cabeza en confusión. "Mis padres no van a la Iglesia..." Nuevamente, recordó que usualmente duerme los domingos. Quizás ni siquiera los notó ir y venir.

"Bueno, ellos van, aparentemente," Burt respondió. "De todas maneras...el funeral es mañana...El de tus padres, eso es todo,"

Silencio. Kurt miró a Sebastian de reojo. Sus ojos estaban fijos mirando a Burt. Sus labios estaban estirados y eran una fina linea. Por alguna razón, Kurt sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Hasta Finn parecía incómodo hasta que empezó a picotear las sobras de ensalada.

"Sebastian," Carole lo miró. "Oh, cielo, no tienes que ir si no quieres,"

"Pero mamá," Finn dijo, con confusión en su voz. "¿Por qué no querrías ir al funeral de tus propios padres?"

Kurt le lanzó una mirada que gritaba _ten un poco de compresión, idiota _y Finn se calló. Porque Kurt sabía la respuesta. Recordó lo dudoso que estuvo cuando fue el funeral de su madre. No le gustaba la idea de tener que ver a su madre siendo enterrada en el piso y saber que nunca más la iba a volver a ver después de eso. Sintió que su corazón estaba siendo agujereado por miles de agujas.

"Quiero ir," Sebastian dijo abruptamente, su mirada tranquila. "Soy su único hijo, tengo que ir,"

Carole lo miró con ojos simpáticos y Burt simplemente asintió. "De todas maneras, ¿estás seguro? Se que es algo difícil de hacer,"

"Estoy seguro,"

"Entonces...bueno, mañana nos iremos a las 9 a.m., ¿esta bien? El funeral comienza a las 10 y no queremos llegar tarde,"

Sebastian asintió, mirando en blanco su cena. Terminó su cena apresurado y se excusó para irse. Burt lo dejó inmediatamente. Cuando dejó el cuarto, Kurt miró a su padre con una ceja levantada.

"¿Por qué tenías que sacar el tema _mientras cenamos_, de todos los momentos, papá?"

Burt suspiró. Miró a su hijo con ojos serios.

"Porque," dijo. "Mientras más espere, más difícil será para mi decírselo,"

~*.*~

El reloj de la mesa de luz le indicó a Sebastian que eran la una y media de la madrugada. Kurt había entrado al cuarto alrededor de las 22 y dijo que ocuparía el baño. Media hora después, volvió, ya cambiado en su pijama azul de franela y le dijo a Sebastian que quería dormir temprano esa noche. Este asintió acostado en su colchón. Oyó a Kurt suspirar y luego de un momento, las luces se apagaron y Kurt se quedó dormido.

Quizás era por el hecho de que había dormido más temprano. O quizás estaba muy energizado con la cena que tuvo. De cualquier manera, Sebastian no podía dormir. Miró perdidamente la pared por un largo tiempo antes de cerrar sus ojos. Dejó salir un largo suspiro y se dignó a dormir.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de luz, el iPhone de Kurt vibró y dos notificaciones se mostraban en la pantalla.

_Un mensaje recibido de Mercedes._

_Un mensaje recibido de David warbler. _

Ambos decían lo mismo.

_El plan está en marcha._

_~*.*~ _

La Iglesia estaba bastante llena cuando la familia Hudson-Hummel y Sebastian llegó. Él reconoció a casi todos como sus cercanos y lejanos parientes. Estaban todos vestidos de manera formal pero llamando la atención en sus trajes negros y esto lo hizo pensar si venían a un funeral o a un desfile de modas.

Kurt, aparentemente, pensó lo mismo.

"¿Quién usa tantas joyas en un funeral?" se quejó. "Así _sean _negras,"

Finn jugaba con su corbata mientras miraba a su alrededor. Estaba vestido con su traje formal, el cual Kurt sabía que no le gustaba usarlo. Así que apreció el hecho de que haya accedido a usarlo por el chico que lo chantajeó en las Regionales. Sebastian estaba vestido similar y su cara era sombría mientras entraba en el edificio.

"Kurt!"

"Sebastian!"

Los dos se dieron vuelta cuando los llamaron por sus nombres. Los Warblers y Nuevas Direcciones caminaban hacia ellos; todos vestidos en sus trajes negros. Sebastian parecía sorprendido de ver a sus amigos. "¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?"

Nick se encogió de hombros. "Kurt le mandó un mensaje a David y nos invitó," Su cara se tornó simpática mientras miraba a Sebastian. "Lo siento por tu pérdida. ¿Cómo está tu hombro?" preguntó.

Sebastian miró su cabestrillo y suspiró. "Sanando,"

"Estoy tan contento de que pudieron llegar chicos," Kurt dijo, dirigiéndose a Nuevas Direcciones. Kurt pudo ver el rostro familiar de Blaine y dudó antes de sonreirle. Blaine lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. El panorama hizo doler el corazón de Kurt por la calidez de la misma. _Está manejando el rompimiento mucho mejor que yo...Claro, él fue el que la comenzó después de todo... _

"Claro que lo haríamos," respondió Rachel, sonriendo. "A pesar de que Sebastian nunca fue cercano a nosotros de la buena manera...no podemos abandonar a alguien que acaba de perder a sus seres queridos,"

"Si, eso es cruel, hombre," Puck agregó.

"Aunque esté tan conmovido por su discurso," Sebastian habló alargando cada palabra desde su lugar al lado de Kurt. "Deberíamos irnos,"

Rachel no pudo resistirse de mirarlo. "Quizás hayas tratado de chantajearme en el pasado, pero soy buena y compasiva, así que estoy dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que pasó,"

"Estoy _tan feliz," _Sebastian dijo, su voz llena de sarcasmo.

Kurt suspiró y codeó el brazo de Sebastian que no estaba lastimado. "Nada de peleas en el funeral. Vamos,"

Para su sorpresa, Sebastian no replicó y asintió silenciosamente, yendo luego de Burt y Carole mientras entraban en la sala correcta.

Jeff miró a Kurt y le preguntó muy despacio, "¿Sebastian está tomándolo bien?"

Kurt suspiró. "Honestamente, Jeff, no tengo la más mínima idea,"

~*.*~

La ceremonia fue bastante bien. Cada familiar tuvo su turno para decir un pequeño discurso cerca del altar donde estaban los dos ataúdes. Sebastian se negó a mirar a sus padres por alguna razón, a pesar de la insistencia de Kurt. Su razón era extraña pero Kurt pudo encontrarse relacionado a la misma (_No quiero ver a mis padres por última vez, porque...realmente, no **es **la última vez)._

Sebastian no dijo mucho durante su discurso.

"Mamá...papá...Los extrañaré, y siempre los recordaré. Descansen en paz," fue todo lo que dijo, ganando miradas sorprendidas y estupefactas de la audiencia. Kurt no dijo nada mientras Sebastian, con su cabeza baja, tomó asiento a su lado y miró hacia delante.

Cuando el funeral casi terminaba, Kurt dio una mirada cómplice a sus amigos de Nuevas Direcciones y también a los Warblers a excepción de Sebastian (quien los miraba confundido), quienes se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron al pequeño escenario cerca del altar. Los dos grupos se posicionaron de manera cuidadosa y Kurt le asintió al sacerdote, el cual tomó esto como una señal de que debía darles espacio a todos ellos. Kurt se acercó al micrófono del escenario y comenzó a hablar.

"Hola, soy Kurt Hummel y ellos son Nuevas Direcciones y los Warblers. Nosotros somos... amigos de Sebastian, y nos gustaría dedicarle una canción," Kurt enfocó su mirada en Sebastian. "Esto es especialmente para ti, Sebastian,"

Y con eso, tomó su lugar con Nuevas Direcciones. Luego, los Warblers comenzaron a cantar una armonía familiar y la voz de Rachel sonó a través de la sala.

_Mamma / Mamá  
You gave life to me / Tu me diste la vida  
Turned a baby into a man / Convertiste a un bebé en un hombre_

_And mamma / Y mamá_  
_All you had to offer / Todo lo que tenías para ofrecer_  
_Was the promise of a lifetime of love / Era la promesa de una vida llena de amor_

_Now I know / Ahora se _  
_There is no other / Que no hay otro_  
_Love like a mother's love for her child / Amor como el de una madre por su hijo_

_And I know / Y se también _  
_A love so complete / Que un amor tan completo_  
_Someday must leave / Algún día debe irse _  
_Must say goodbye / Debe decir adiós_

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear / Adiós es la palabra más triste que jamás oiré_  
_Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near / Adiós es la última vez que te tendré cerca_  
_Someday you'll say that word and I will cry / Algún día dirás esa palabra y lloraré_  
_It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye / Romperá mi corazón oírte decir adiós _

Blaine se ubicó en el centro del escenario, dando a Sebastian una pequeña sonrisa cuando comenzó a cantar.

_Papa / Papá  
You gave love to me / Tu me diste amor  
Turned a young one into a man / Convertiste a un jóven en un hombre_

_And papa / Y papá_  
_All I ever needed / Todo lo que necesitaba _  
_Was a guarantee of you loving me / Era que me garantizaras que me amabas_

_'Cause I know / Porque se _  
_There is no other / Que no hay otro _  
_Love like a father's love for his child / Amor como el de un padre por su hijo_

_And it hurts so / Y duele _  
_That something so strong / Que algo tan fuerte_  
_Someday will be gone, must say goodbye / Algún día debe irse, debe decir adiós_

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear / Adiós es la palabra más triste que jamás oiré_  
_Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near / Adiós es la última vez que te tendré cerca_  
_Someday you'll say that word and I will cry / Algún día dirás esa palabra y lloraré_  
_It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye / Romperá mi corazón oírte decir adiós_

_But the love you give will always live / Pero el amor que me dieron vivirá siempre_  
_You'll always be there every time I fall / Siempre estarán allí cada vez que me caiga_  
_You offered me the greatest love of all / Me ofrecieron el mejor amor de todos _  
_You take my weakness and you make me strong / Sacan mi debilidad y me hacen fuerte_  
_And I will always love you 'till forever comes / Y los amaré hasta siempre _

Los dos grupos cantaron los últimos versos de la canción, sus voces armonizando de una manera hermosa.

_And when you need me / Y cuando me necesiten  
I'll be there for you always / Estaré siempre para ustedes  
I'll be there your whole life through / Estaré siempre toda mi vida  
I'll be there this I promise you, mamma / Estaré allí, te lo prometo mamá_

_I'll be your beacon through the darkest nights / Seré su faro en la oscuridad_  
_I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight / Seré las alas que guíen su vuelo roto_  
_I'll be your shelter through the raging storm / Seré su refugio durante la tormenta furiosa_  
_And I will love you 'till forever comes / Y los amaré hasta siempre _

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear / Adiós es la palabra más triste que jamás oiré_  
_Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near / Adiós es la última vez que te tendré cerca_  
_Someday you'll say that word and I will cry / Algún día dirás esa palabra y lloraré_  
_It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye / Romperá mi corazón oirte decir adiós _

Y antes que la música terminara, Kurt tomó un paso al frente y cantó el último verso, sus ojos ya húmedos.

_'Till we meet again... / Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo...  
Until then... / Hasta ese momento...  
Goodbye / Adiós__  
_

_~*.*~ _

"Te veré mañana en la escuela, ¿no?"

"Si, por supuesto,"

Kurt y Rachel compartieron un último abrazo antes que ella se fuera con el resto de Nuevas Direcciones. Blaine, quien estaba hablando con Tina, susurró algo en su oído y comenzó a caminar hacia Kurt. Él lo miró cautelosamente mientras se acercaba, tratando de resistir la urgencia de correr hacia él. Blaine le dio una sonrisa cuando finalmente estaba a su lado.

"Hey," dijo.

"Hola Blaine, " Kurt respondió, orgulloso de que su voz no tembló.

"Fue una gran idea la que tuviste...dedicarle una canción a Sebastian como esa,"

"Si, bueno, soy una buena persona. Eso es lo que las buenas personas hacen,"

Blaine rió, agitando su cabello. Su cabello sin gel. El dolor volvió al pecho de Kurt cuando recordó cómo recorría sus rizos con sus dedos durante el baile de graduación...también durante las noches en la habitación del hotel rentada por Rachel, cuando todo lo que Kurt podía sentir era el placer recorriendo su cuerpo y la electricidad que sentía por su columna con cada beso, cada toque, cada 'Te amo' susurrado...

Kurt apartó su mirada de Blaine.

Lo oyó suspirar. "Te veré el lunes en la escuela, ¿esta bien...Kurt?" dijo Blaine, su voz temblando de alguna manera cuando dijo su nombre. Kurt no dijo nada y simplemente asintió. Blaine se quedó callado en frente de él y luego de un momento, el sonido de pisadas se pudo escuchar. Cuando Kurt miró, Blaine ya estaba bastante lejos.

Finn se acercó a Kurt y golpeó suavemente su hombro. "¿Estás bien, Kurt?" preguntó. Este lo miró inquisitivamente. "Si...¿por qué no habría de estarlo?"

Finn se encogió de hombros. "Parecía como que ibas a llorar ríos durante nuestra función,"

Kurt se sonrojó y le pegó suavemente en el hombro a Finn con indignación. "Oh callate, arrastrado,"

Los dos se dirigieron al auto, donde Burt, Carole y Sebastian ya estaban esperando. La postura de Sebastian era rígida mientras estaba inclinado contra la puerta, mirando a cualquier lado menos a Kurt. Kurt suspiró de manera fulminante. ¿Por qué Sebastian siempre evitaba su mirada?

Se metieron al auto sin decir una palabra. Mientras Burt prendía el motor, Kurt se atrevió a mirar a Sebastian, quien había retomado su hábito de mirar por la ventana, con su otra mano en el cabestrillo. Allí fue cuando Kurt notó algo. A pesar de que su cara estaba seria y sombría, sus ojos estaban secos. Ni siquiera hinchados, como los de Kurt.

Durante todo el funeral, Sebastian no lloró ni siquiera una vez.


	6. Capítulo 5: Lágrimas

Capítulo 5: Lágrimas

~"Y las lágrimas vinieron antes que él pudiera detenerlas, hirviendo y luego helando en su cara, ¿y cuál era el objetivo de secarlas? ¿o pretender? Las dejo caer."

― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter y el Misterio del Principe~

"Sebastian?"

Kurt entró a su cuarto cautelosamente esa tarde de domingo. Los Hudson-Hummel habían llegado del funeral a casa hacía una hora. Sin palabras, Sebastian había salido del auto, esperó que la puerta fuese abierta y subió callado la escalera para encerrarse en el cuarto de Kurt, donde se quedó por el resto de la hora. Kurt no había oído un solo ruido desde el otro lado de la puerta y si tenía que ser honesto, estaba preocupándose un poco.

Además, _realmente _necesitaba cambiarse su atuendo de funeral, asi como, _en este instante. _

"Sebastian, vamos, ¡abre!" Kurt golpeó la puerta repetidamente. "¡No tienes derecho de encerrarte en mi cuarto y dejarme fuera!"

"¿Hace cuanto está allí?" Finn preguntó mientras salía de su cuarto, ubicado frente al de Kurt. Había cambiado su traje por unos jeans y su remera azul favorita. Por única vez, Kurt lo envidiaba. Quería ponerse algo cómodo también, maldición.

"Una hora," Kurt suspiró.

"¿Por qué simplemente no la destrabas con una llave?" Finn preguntó.

"_Porque," _Kurt dijo pacientemente. "Tengo la llave _dentro _de mi cuarto,"

"Oh," Dijo solamente Finn. "Bueno, eres bienvenido de cambiarte en mi cuarto si quieres. De todas maneras iré abajo,"

Kurt arrugó su nariz. No tenía nada personal en contra del cuarto de Finn; solo que...era un poco desordenado. Okay, _demasiado _desordenado. Finn es otro típico adolescente que simplemente tira sus cosas en la cama o en el piso, nunca lavaba su ropa sucia, tenía posters de bandas de metal que parecían crueles y siempre, _siempre_ dejaba su cama sin hacer.

Pensándolo dos veces, quizás si tenía algo en contra del cuarto de Finn. La condición poco higiénica de la misma, al menos.

"Es muy bueno de tu parte, Finn, pero prefiero esperar,"

"¿Seguro?"

"Positivo,"

Finn lo miró un momento antes de encogerse de hombros, y se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar.

Kurt volvió a prestar atención a la puerta de su habitación.

"Sebastian, por favor abre. Maldición, necesito cambiarme. _Tu _probablemente necesitas ayuda para sacarte ese traje también, con el cabestrillo y todo eso," Cuando vio que la puerta seguía sin abrire, Kurt sintió algo romperse. Y estaba seguro que era su paciencia.

"Maldición, Sebastian, abre la maldita puerta!" gritó.

Kurt oyó un suspiro frustrado, el sonido de unas extremidades moviéndose y unas suaves pisadas, antes de que finalmente la puerta fuera abierta con un suave 'click' y Sebastian recostado en el marco de la misma, todavía con su traje, menos el blazer. Su pelo era un desastre. Había marcas en sus mejillas que parecían marcas de sueño, de su almohada. Kurt arqueó una ceja, mirando expectante a Sebastian.

"Estaba dormido," Sebastian dijo cortante, su expresión molesta.

"¿En serio?" El tono de Kurt era ácido. "_Nunca _lo hubiera pensado," Se abrió camino pasando al lado de Sebastian y entró a su cuarto. El colchón inflable estaba deshecho y el blazer negro de Sebastian estaba tirado en el suelo. "Honestamente, no tenías que trabar la puerta. Necesitaba cambiarme," Kurt se quejó mientras tomaba unos jeans apretados, un suéter color canela y una remera blanca de su armario.

"Necesitaba dormir," Sebastian respondió.

"Este es mi cuarto. Tengo más derecho," Kurt se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta. "¿Por qué no estás cambiado, de todas maneras? Al menos podrías haberte cambiado los pantalones y la corbata," Kurt siguió hablando, su voz haciendo eco en el baño.

"No veo como eso es de tu incumbencia,"

Kurt hizo una pausa, su brazo derecho a medio camino de las mangas del suéter. Quizás fue su imaginación. Pero cuando Sebastian respondió, el tono de su voz sonó más áspero que lo usual. Kurt continuó poniéndose su suéter, abotonándolo callado. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Sebastian con un objeto en su mano.

Era el iPhone de Kurt, el cual había dejado sobre la cama en el apuro de cambiarse.

"Hmm...Esperaba algo de entretenimiento, pero, estoy decepcionado," Sebastian dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras deslizaba su dedo sobre la pantalla del celular de Kurt.

"¿Por qué estás revisando mi celular?" Kurt replicó, su mano queriendo agarrarlo pero Sebastian lo corría.

"Esperaba algunos semi-decentes mensajes sexuales entre tu y Blaine, pero todo lo que obtuve fueron unos enfermizos y aduladores textos de hace un mes," Sebastian continuó viendo el teléfono de Kurt. "¿Eh?" Kurt lo observó mientras Sebastian levantaba su ceja. "Bien, bien... nuestra pequeña princesa tuvo algunos mensajes coqueteantes con un nuevo príncipe,"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Kurt preguntó, su tono defensivo, tratando de agarrar su celular pero sin lograrlo. Suspiró. Ahora entendió por qué Blaine tenía un pequeño problema con su altura.

"¿Eres un astronauta? Porque tu sonrisa es de otro mundo," Sebastian sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Puedes cantar en mi casilla de mensajes así puedo poner tu voz como ringtone?"

Un sentimiento horrible recorrió repentinamente sobre Kurt.

"¿Quién es Chandler?" Sebastian finalmente preguntó, y en ese momento Kurt tuvo una especie de déjà vu.

"No es de tu incumbencia, Sebastian," Kurt replicó. "Dame mi celular,"

"Me pregunto si esta habrá sido la razón por la cual Blaine rompió contigo. No podía soportar un trío, ¿no?" Sebastian dijo, su tono sarcástico y acercándose a la burla cruel.

"¡No hubo nada entre nosotros!" Kurt replicó nuevamente. "¡Devuélveme ya mi teléfono!"

"Me pregunto que pasaría si le mandara todos estos mensajes a Blaine para que viera lo _íntimo _que tu y Chandler eran...¿Piensas que dejaría de actuar como un caballero y-,"

Las palabras de Sebastian fueron cortadas cuando un '_slap_' sonó e hizo eco en la habitación y sintió su mejilla ardiendo intensamente. Apoyó una de sus manos en la misma y miró a Kurt, quien estaba frente a él ruborizado y con los ojos brillantes, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con caerse. Estaba también respirando fuerte y rápido.

Hubo un silencio, antes que los gritos vinieran.

"¿Qué _demonios _te sucede Sebastian?" dijo Kurt. "¿Por qué estás siendo tan idiota conmigo? Para tu maldita información, Blaine sabía de estos mensajes y seguro, él se enojó pero nos reconciliamos. ¡Nosotros _no rompimos _a causa de eso!"

Sebastian, a pesar de todo, no se inmutó. Miraba a Kurt de manera firme. "¿Alguna vez oíste sobre reacciones lentas? Quizás Blaine está teniendo una," Sonrió maliciosamente, tiró el iPhone de kurt sobre la cama y salió del cuarto, ni siquiera preocupándose de cambiar su atuendo. El suave sonido de una canción pudo ser oído un momento después. Glad You Came de The Wanted.

Ese bastardo.

Kurt agarró su celular y vio que había recibido un mensaje. Era de Blaine.

_Se que ha pasado un tiempo pero...¿qué tal un café mañana en el Lima Bean? Como amigos._ –_Blaine _

Como amigos.

_Como amigos._

Kurt se sentó en su cama, cubrió su cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

~*.*~

Kurt bajó las escaleras luego de media hora; sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados pero fuera de eso, su expresión era suave. Entró a la sala de estar con las esperanzas de poder terminar su tarea de Ingles en su laptop, pero cuando llegó, se quedó parado a medio camino cuando vio una figura familiar reposando en el sofá, cambiando los canales.

Sebastian.

Kurt respiró profundo antes de seguir caminando, sus ojos no miraban a Sebastian mientras se sentó en el piso, prendiendo su laptop. Mientras esperaba pacientemente poder empezar, sus ojos se fijaron en la pantalla de la televisión, la cual mostraba los canales pasar tan rápido, que Kurt tenía problemas para ver cual era cual.

Dejó salir un sonido irritante y se enfocó en su laptop, abriendo el archivo de Mis documentos para buscar su tarea. Cliqueó en el link y miró mientras su escrito aparecía en la pantalla. En el medio de las cosas, Kurt notó que Sebastian finalmente se había decidido por un canal. Espió entre sus pestañas para ver que era y suprimió una queja cuando se dio cuenta que era MTV.

Actualmente, él evitaba bastante ese canal ya que no le gustaba ver esos videos musicales tan explícitos y la horrible musica rap que se escuchaba durante los únicos programas que pasaban cuando Kurt estaba en casa. Las únicas cosas que le gustaba ver en MTV eran Super Dulces 16 y Plain Jane. El resto... bueno, no tenía mucho que comentar.

Los dedos de Kurt tipeaban firmemente el siguiente párrafo de su tarea, sin siquiera dudar. Sabía qué escribir y quería entregarlo lo más correcto posible. No tenía un 10 en Inglés de pura suerte, sabes.

Estaba terminando la primera mitad del párrafo cuando una canción familiar llegó a sus oídos.

_Before you met me / Antes de que me conocieras_

_I was alright / Estaba bien_

_But things were kinda heavy / Pero las cosas eran un tanto pesadas_

_You brought me to life / Me trajiste a la vida_

_Now every February / Ahora cada febrero_

_You'll be my Valentine, / Serás mi Valentín_

_Valentine... / Valentín... _

Kurt casi pudo suprimir otra queja. Oh, ¿por qué Katy Perry tenía que cantar a grito pelado _esa _canción _ahora _de todos los tiempos? Trató de ignorar la música y miró disimuladamente a Sebastian.

Parecía como si lo estuviera disfrutando.

Ese maldito bastardo.

Mentalmente tratando de bloquear la canción, Kurt concentró su mirada en la pantalla, intentando terminar su tarea.

**Emoción Humana: Cuando la Pasión Sobrepasa la Razón**

**Resumen: Un análisis de los grados en los que los personajes Romeo, Julieta, Teobaldo, Fray Lorenzo, y la Nodriza están influenciados por sus emociones en "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare.**

**Los sentimientos juegan un gran papel en las decisiones que la gente hace. En La Tragedia de Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare, casi todos los personajes toman decisiones precipitadas a partir de sus emociones por otras personas. Por lo tanto, las emociones son un factor extremadamente importante en la determinación de las elecciones de la gente porque interfieren con todo pensamiento racional. **

_Let's go all the way tonight / Vayamos hasta el final de la noche_

_No regrets, just love / Sin arrepentimientos, solo amor_

_We can dance until we die / Podemos bailar hasta morir _

_You and I / Tu y yo _

_We'll be young forever / Seremos jóvenes para siempre _

**Romeo dejó que sus emociones por Julieta dominaran sus decisiones. **

_You make me / Tu me haces__  
Feel like / Sentir como si__  
I'm living a Teenage Dream / Viviera un sueño adolescente  
The way you turn me on / La manera como me excitas  
I can't sleep / No puedo dormir  
Let's run away / Escapémonos__  
And don't ever look back / Y no miremos atrás  
Don't ever look back / No miremos atrás_

**Las emociones de Julieta también influenciaron fuertemente sus decisiones. Ella engaña a sus padres, se escapa, y finge su muerte a causa de su amor por Romeo. No piensa en las consecuencias de sus acciones.**

_We drove to Cali / Conducimos hasta Cali  
And got drunk on the beach / Y nos emborrachamos en la playa  
Got a motel and / Conseguimos un motel y  
Built a fort out of sheets / Construímos un fuerte de sábanas  
I finally found you / Finalmente te encontré  
My missing puzzle piece / Mi pieza perdida del rompecabezas  
I'm complete / Estoy completo_

**Su relación es apasionada y espontanea, y sus sentimientos tienen un gran rol en sus muertes. **

_¡Eso es engañar, Kurt! _

_¡Perdón si eso te enoja! _

**La obra es bastante similar a la vida real, no por su argumento sino por sus personajes. Son impulsivos y toman malas decisiones a veces, porque sus emociones los cegan de ver las consecuencias. **

_Nunca me despediré de ti..._

_No podemos seguir juntos, Kurt..._

_And don't ever look back / Y no miremos atrás_

_Don't ever look back / No miremos atrás _

"Cambia el canal, por favor," Kurt susurró, sus ojos vacíos mirando la pantalla de la laptop. Sebastian hizo un ruído, el cual demostró que lo había escuchado, pero el canal no fue cambiado. "Maldición, Sebastian, cambia el canal," Kurt dijo irritado.

"Nope," Sebastian contestó. "Me gusta este canal. Oh? Bills, Bills, Bills será la siguiente. Oí de los Warblers que esta era una de las canciones favoritas de Blaine," Su tono era burlón. "Piénsalo, fuiste parte de los Warblers una vez, ¿verdad? Cantar con Blaine es básicamente una rutina para ti. O _lo era, _de tod-,"

"¿Cuál demonios es tu problema, Sebastian?" Kurt lo cortó con una mirada penetrante. "¿Por qué dices todas estas cosas?"

"Porque... ¿son verdad?" Sebastian respondió con un tono liviano.

"¿Por qué intentas desilusionarme de Blaine? ¿Eres realmente así de insensible? ¿O solo eres cruel? ¿O ambos?" Kurt no pudo retener el torrente de palabras que salían de su boca. Por suerte, Finn y sus padres le habían dejado un mensaje rápido (estaba muy ocupado tratando de no llorar fuerte cuando Burt golpeó su puerta para siquiera contestar) informándole que iban a ir a almorzar (Kurt se las rebuscó para decir un apagado 'no gracias' cuando Burt le preguntó si quería ir con ellos). Así que la casa estaba prácticamente vacía excepto que ellos dos estaban en la misma.

Las lágrimas se acercaban a la esquina de sus ojos nuevamente y su garganta se estaba apretando cada vez más. Sebastian notó esto, desafortunadamente.

"Aww...¿la princesa va a llorar? ¿Quieres que te cante una canción?" preguntó de manera dulce. "¿Qué te parece una canción de Whitney Houston?"

"Hazte violar," Kurt murmuró.

"Nah, no eres mi tipo," Sebastian sonrió maliciosamente. "Hm...¿qué te parece una canción de Celine Dion? ¿My Heart Will Go On? ¿O algo así de cursi que vaya acorde a la situación?"

"Tu bastardo," Kurt gruñó, sus lágrimas amenazaban con caerse. "Tu maldit-,"

"Me parece justo, ya que tu también cantaste algo igual de insensible para mi,"

Kurt miró a Sebastian confundido, bastante sorprendido por las huellas de enojo que se encontraban en el suave tono de su voz. "¿Qué?" dijo, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

"Goodbye's the Saddest Word (Adiós es la palabra más triste) por Celine Dion, Kurt?" Sebastian respondió tranquilo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en él. "¿Más típico no te podías poner? ¿Decidiste que una canción que trata sobre decir adiós a tus padres podría ser la _perfecta _para ayudar al hijo que acaba de perderlos a seguir adelante?"

"¿Así que todo esto fue a causa de una mala elección?" Kurt replicó. "¿Llegaste tan lejos solo por una cosa así de-,"

"Di _insignificante, _Kurt, y serás el insensible de los dos," Sebastian lo interrumpió fríamente.

"¡No iba a decir eso, maldición!" Kurt disparó.

"Pero lo estabas pensando, ¿no es así?" El tono de Sebastian era áspero. "La elección de la canción es _exactamente _el problema, Kurt,"

"¿Por qué tan así?" Preguntó Kurt.

"_¡Porque estás esperando que me despida de mis padres cuando es la última cosa que quiero hacer!" _

El silencio llegó, fino e incómodo. Kurt miró a Sebastian, el cual no tenía más los ojos firmes y fríos, sino llenos de furia y de enojo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Su mirada era punzante. Kurt no podía decir una palabra. Fue Sebastian el que rompió el silencio.

"Te había dicho por qué no quería ver sus cuerpos, ¿no?" Sebastian exhaló. "No creo que ver a alguien por última vez. Nunca lo hago,"

"Sebastian..."

"¿Sabes lo difícil que es? ¡Las cosas malas han estado pasándome tan malditamente rápido que no puedo acostumbrarme y es jodidamente frustrante!" Sebastian replicó. "Perdí a mis padres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me quedé en la casa de alguien que considero tan molesto y sabes, todo lo que quiero es que el tiempo pare. Así puedo ver a mis padres de nuevo. Verlos sonreír y reírse de la más estúpida razón, de verlos orgullosos por mi valentía de salir del closet frente a ellos...de oírlos decir mi nombre de esa manera afectiva tan enfermiza con la que lo decían ellos.." Sebastian tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó ruidosamente.

Kurt mordió su labio. Logró empatizarse con Sebastian porque él también había deseado algo similar unos años atrás.

"Yo..."

Sebastian no había terminado, aparentemente.

"Y tu y tus amigos empezaron a cantar una canción emocional sobre decir adiós y todo lo que pensaba era...oh Dios," Sebastian inhaló bruscamente. "Mis padres realmente se han ido, están muertos y no volverán. ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme?" Sebastian finalmente miró a Kurt una vez más, sus ojos humedeciéndose.

Kurt sintió como si alguien hubiera agarrado su corazón y lo estuviera retorciendo de modo doloroso. Porque Blaine lo había mirado de la misma manera y le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo.

Y siempre era su culpa.

"Sebastian...Yo...Perdóname," Kurt dijo suavemente, sus ojos miraron hacia el piso. "No lo sabía...Yo..."

Luego oyó un ruido apagado que sonaba como un sollozo. Lentamente, miró hacia arriba. Y un jadeo se escapó de sus labios.

Sebastian Smythe estaba llorando.

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas silenciosamente y en su pecho se notaban algunos quejidos. Sebastian trató de secarse las lágrimas y cubrió su boca para callar los sollozos que salían de su boca, pero no lo logró. Era como si una presa hubiera sido abierta. Kurt lo miraba mientras la incontrolable emoción se apoderaba de Sebastian, reduciéndolo a algo más pequeño...

Y mucho más vulnerable.

"Oh Dios mio," Kurt dijo despacio. "Hey, Sebastian, Yo...Yo..oh por Dios,"

"Vete," La voz de Sebastian se quebró en la última palabra. "Solo..." Una nueva ola de lágrimas lo tomó por sorpresa una vez más, forzándolo a mirar a otra parte.

Fue allí cuando, un distante recuerdo vino a la mente de Kurt. El sonido de la voz de su madre, cantándole con tranquilidad para que se durmiera por la noche, o calmándolo cuando estaba enojado. Sus gentiles ojos...sus brazos cálidos alrededor de él.

_Ahora shh, Kurt...todo estará bien. _

Fue como si unas cuerdas hubieran tomado control de las extremidades de Kurt, porque repentinamente se encontró acercándose a Sebastian y haciendo algo que él nunca había pensado que haría. Lentamente, también dudoso, dio vuelta a Sebastian gentilmente para enfrentarse con él y bajo la mirada curiosa del mismo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico más alto.

Escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa y unos brazos a sus lados. Kurt cerró sus ojos y permitió que su instinto lo llenara.

"Shh...Sebastian, todo estará bien. Todo estará muy bien," Kurt susurró. Cuando no oyó respuesta, dudó antes de abrir su boca para cantar.

La misma canción que su madre solía cantarle a él.

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes / Buenas noches mi ángel, es tiempo de cerrar tus ojos_

_And save these questions for another day / Y guarda estas preguntas para otro día_

_I think I know what you've been asking me / Creo que se que me has preguntado_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say / Creo que sabes que he tratado de decirte_

_I promised I would never leave you / Prometí que nunca te dejaría_

_Then you should always know / Entonces deberías saber siempre_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are / Donde vayas, no importa dónde estés_

_I never will be far away / Nunca estaré lejos_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep / Buenas noches mi ángel, ahora es tiempo de dormir_

_And still so many things I want to say / Y todavía hay tantas cosas que quiero decir _

_Remember all the songs you sang for me / Recuerda todas las canciones que cantaste para mí_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay / Cuando navegamos por la bahía esmeralda_

_And like a boat out on the ocean / Y como un bote en el oceano_

_I'm rocking you to sleep / Estoy meciéndote hasta dormir _

_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart / El agua es oscura y profunda, dentro de este corazón antiguo_

_You'll always be a part of me / Siempre serás una parte de mí_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream / Buenas noches mi ángel, es tiempo de soñar_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be / Y sueña cuan maravillosa tu vida será_

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby / Algún día tu niño llorará, y si cantas esta canción de cuna_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me / Entonces en tu corazón siempre habrá una parte de mí_

_Someday we'll all be gone / Algún día todos nos habremos ido_

_But lullabies go on and on / Pero las canciones de cuna seguirán y seguirán_

_They never die / Ellas nunca mueren_

_That's how you and I will be / Y así es como seremos tu y yo_

Antes que lo supiera, Kurt pudo sentir la respiración de Sebastian calmándose y su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse pesado, recostándose en su abrazo. Cuando miró a Sebastian, no pudo evitar sonreír.

La cara de Sebastian, a pesar de estar lagrimeada, era calma y pacífica, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su mandíbula estaba floja.

Sebastian se había quedado dormido.

Justo cuando Kurt iba a ajustar su posición, escuchó que algo escapó suavemente de los labios de Sebastian.

"_Mami...Papi..." _


	7. Capítulo 6: Compras

**Capítulo 6: Compras**

**~"Amo ir de compras. Se encuentra un poco de magia comprando algo nuevo. Es una gratificación instantánea, una solución rápida."~**

Sebastian estaba bien consciente de que yacía acostado en algún lado suave. También sentía entrar por su nariz ese aroma familiar que era tan confortante, y quería llenarse del mismo solo un poco más. Algo cálido y, además suave, lo cubría. Es entonces cuando soltó un alegre zumbido.

"Se que estás despierto," dijo una voz desde algún lugar cercano a él. Era juguetona, en una manera exasperante. "Lo se porque vi como tus ojos se entreabrieron," Sebastian se oyó a sí mismo soltando una pequeña risa y lentamente terminó de abrir sus ojos.

De hecho estaba acostado en un lugar diferente. Pero no completamente irreconocible.

Se levantó y se encontró una vez más acostado en la cama de Kurt, su torso estaba cubierto por una manta roja. Se miró y se dio cuenta de que no estaba vestido con la ropa que llevaba antes. En cambio, estaba vestido con un par de joggins gris oscuro y una remera verde de manga corta, la cual reconoció que era suya. Observó su alrededor y encontró a Kurt cuidadosamente sentado al borde de la cama, casualmente leyendo una novela. Kurt lo miraba tranquilamente.

"Veo que por fin nuestra bella durmiente ha despertado de sus sueños," Kurt lo molestó.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?" Sebastian preguntó.

"Por casi 20 horas," A causa de los ojos sorprendidos de Sebastian, Kurt empezó a explicarle. "Ayer dormiste todo el día. Te perdiste el almuerzo y la cena. Debes estar más exhausto de lo que piensas. ¿Pudiste dormir bien últimamente?" El tono de su voz mostraba preocupación.

Sebastian bajó la mirada. "Realmente, no," admitió. Casi todas sus noches estaban plagadas de pesadillas. Eran horrorosas, e involucraban la repetición de la muerte de sus padres frente a sus ojos una y otra vez. Los gritos, la sangre...

Sebastian agitó su cabeza para borrar las imágenes. "¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?" Por lo que sabía, era lunes y la idea de Kurt faltando a clases por diversión no era algo que sonaba correcto.

Kurt se encogió de hombros delicadamente. "Estuve, pero poco tiempo. Notifiqué a todos mis profesores de que faltaría hoy a la escuela y me dieron la tarea por adelantado,"

"¿Por qué?"

Kurt lo miró cortante. "Para cuidarte, claro. Yo fui el que te limpió y cambió tu ropa," Kurt paró de hablar y apartó su mirada. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente. Sebastian sonrió burlón.

"Ah? ¿Te gustó lo que viste?" dijo moviendo sus cejas.

"No te halagues," Kurt resopló. "Papá me ayudó cuando fue necesario asi que _no vi _nada,"

Sebastian simplemente lanzó un 'hm'. De repente, su estómago gruñó. Sus ojos se abrieron y miró a otro lado avergonzado. Kurt lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se acercó a él y tomó su mano. Sebastian le dio una mirada inquisidora.

"Debes estar un poco débil luego de haber dormido tanto," Kurt explicó. "Vamos, te daré algo de comer abajo,"

Sebastian dudó pero cuando su estómago gruñó más fuerte, agarró la mano de Kurt y salió de la cama. Kurt tenía razón en algo; si, estaba débil, y casi tropieza sobre él ya que no podía usar su otro brazo para equilibrarse. Kurt lo agarró por sus hombros y lo ayudó a mantener el equilibrio. Una vez que Sebastian insistió en que podía caminar solo, Kurt lo miró por un momento y luego de encogerse de hombros, soltó su mano.

"Así que... ¿dónde están todos?" Sebastian preguntó mientras bajaban las escaleras.

"Finn está en la escuela y mis padres en el trabajo," Kurt dijo. "Hablando de mi padre," giró para hablarle. "Él se pregunta si podrás volver a la escuela mañana,"

"¿Escuela?"

"Si..." Kurt entró a la cocina y se acercó a la heladera. "Es solo que...Carole está preocupada de que quizás extrañes a tus amigos Warblers. Sin mencionar que perderías los preparativos para tu graduación y todo..."

"...si, claro," Sebastian dijo lentamente. "Creo que puedo ir mañana a la escuela. Y por la graduación...no tienes que preocuparte por eso. No me gradúo,"

Kurt giró su cabeza rápido y con sorpresa. "Espera, ¿qué?"

"Estoy en el anteúltimo año del secundario,"

"¿Qué les pasa a los chicos que ahora todos son de segundo año?" Kurt murmuró para sí mismo. "Bueno, al menos tienes una cosa menos de la cual preocuparte," le dijo.

"¿Tú no te gradúas pronto?" Sebastian inclinó su cabeza mientras se sentaba en el desayunador de la cocina.

"Esta semana," dijo Kurt distraído. "Bueno, con los pocos ingredientes que hay en la casa, puedo hacer panqueques y algunas tostadas...y café... ¿Eso te alcanza?" Miró a Sebastian expectante.

Para su sorpresa, el mismo respondió tranquilo. "Lo que sea. Mientras pueda comer pronto," paró de hablar. "Pero un poco de Courvoisier en el café sería encantador,"

"¿Bebes vino con tu café?" Kurt lo miró sorprendido.

"Técnicamente es cognac, pero sí,"

"Estás loco," Kurt hizo rodar sus ojos. "Ni siquiera tengo ese tipo de cosas aquí, por empezar. Y ya actúas como ebrio a pesar de que estás sobrio y no te emborracharé,"

"Kurt, el cognac no me emborracha," Sebastian se mofó de él. "No es mi culpa que no puedas manejar bien tu alcohol,"

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer antes que aprender como manejar el alcohol, Smythe," Kurt replicó, cortando una rodaja de pan. "Además, no tengo tiempo de tomar y emborracharme. Menos con la gente caprichosa que mi casa recibe,"

"Hey," Sebastian levantó una mano. "Tú fuiste el que me ofreció quedarme en tu casa. ¿Y qué quieres decir con 'gente'?"

"Gente," Kurt hizo rodar sus ojos nuevamente. "Como los organismos o cosas vivientes que habitan este planeta que llamamos Tierra. No me digas que tú no lo eres, a pesar de siempre pensé que no actúas como si fueras humano,"

Sebastian resopló. "Voy a ignorar eso. Quise decir 'gente' como la forma plural de una persona. Suenas como si estuvieras acostumbrado a recibir gente en tu casa,"

Kurt asintió. "Sam solía vivir con nosotros no hace mucho debido a problemas familiares. Ahora está viviendo con Quinn, ya que su casa está más cerca de la escuela y es conveniente por si Sam decide ir a la iglesia o algo así,"

Sebastian no dijo nada después de eso. Miró la cocina detenidamente mientras esperaba que Kurt le haga el desayuno. Luego de un momento, se quedó mirando como Kurt cocinaba. Miraba como volteaba expertamente el panqueque en la sartén sin cometer un solo error. Admiraba la manera que sus ojos se concentraban en la textura de la masa que manipulaba. Sebastian miraba hasta el movimiento de sus dedos cuando revolvía el contenido de la taza de café, antes de agregarle un poco de crema en la misma.

"Tendrás que conformarte con la crema ya que no tenemos azúcar," Kurt dijo, poniendo la taza frente a Sebastian. "Hey, ¿estás bien? Parece que soñaras despierto mirándome,"

"No es nada," Sebastian murmuró. Agarró la taza cuidadosamente y tomó un sorbo de café. Sabía dulce y genial en su lengua. Una sensación cálida se alojó en su estómago. Sebastian no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de aprobación desde el fondo de su garganta.

"Veo que te gusto el café..." Kurt dijo de manera burlona.

"Está decente," Sebastian dijo, tomando otro sorbo antes de dejar la taza en la mesa de nuevo. "La comida, si me lo permite?" El tono de su voz era bromista y juguetón al mismo tiempo y Kurt simplemente sacudió su cabeza.

"En un segundo," fue todo lo que respondió.

~*.*~

"Repítelo otra vez, ¿por qué te estoy acompañando al shopping?"

Sebastian y Kurt merodeaban por el Shopping Lima esa tarde, con Kurt constantemente entrando de una tienda a otra a un ritmo tan rápido que Sebastian no lo podía seguir. Al final, se acercó a una de las bancas y se sentó, mirando como Kurt se movía de un lado al otro con una expresión de sorpresa. Luego, el mismo se sentó al lado de Sebastian y le dio un vaso de telgopor con un café espresso caliente. El chico lo aceptó con un murmurado 'gracias'.

"Porque," Kurt empezó. "Estoy comprando los regalos de graduación para mis amigos. La ceremonia es el viernes y no he comprado ni una cosa. Y para colmo, Rachel es extremadamente exigente con sus regalos," Kurt rodó sus ojos, recordando las quejas de Finn sobre estar de novio con otra Kim Kardashian la última Navidad.

"Te compadezco, mi corazón sangra por ti," Sebastian dijo seco. "Eso sigue sin explicar por qué no me podías dejar en casa,"

"Papá y Carole no estarán en casa hasta las 18 y Finn está en la casa de Puck. No te puedo dejar solo en la casa," Kurt respondió, su mirada aterrizando en el otro chico.

Sebastian tomó el resto de su espresso y tiró el vaso en un tacho de basura cercano antes de voltearse a mirar a Kurt. "Puedo cuidarme solo," dijo indignado.

"Estoy seguro de que puedes. Pero le prometí a papá que iba a cuidarte. Dejarte en casa solo no califica como 'cuidar'," dijo Kurt, haciendo las comillas al aire con sus manos.

Sebastian largó un resoplido pero no dijo nada. Oyó a Kurt suspirar a su lado antes de que se parara y se volteara a mirarlo. "Vamos. Tengo que ir a Claire's para comprar un brazalete para cada una de las chicas,"

"¿Te importa si voy a otro lado?" Sebastian preguntó. "Estar en una tienda de accesorios no le hace bien a mi ego,"

Kurt hizo un ruido irritante. "¿Tu ego? Por favor, tu ego es tan grande que si de hecho lo desinflaran un poco, haría más un bien que un daño,"

"Mira, podemos encontrarnos aquí en una hora o así," Sebastian respondió, sin preocuparse en esconder en su voz lo molesto que estaba. "Solo quiero mirar un poco. No puedes tenerme coleteando atrás tuyo como si fuera un perro con correa,"

Si Kurt se estremeció ante las palabras de Sebastian, fue muy bueno en esconderlo.

Suspiró. "Esta bien," Con eso, se dio vuelta y siguió su camino. Sebastian metió su mano en el bolsillo del jean y observó a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde ir. Respiró profundo, y se decidió a ir al primer piso donde estan las tiendas de música. Se dirigió a la escalera mecánica y mientras subía, divisó a Kurt parado en Claire's con las manos en sus caderas. Por lo visto peleaba con la cajera, una chica joven que no parecía mucho más grande que él. Sebastian retuvo una sonrisa mientras miraba a la chica trabajar bajo la mirada severa de Kurt.

"Algunas son tan típicas de él," Sebastian se murmuró a sí mismo.

Caminó cerca de la tienda de música, haciendo una mueca respecto a la música pop que sonaba un poco fuerte. Dejó a sus ojos observar la colección de albums que se mostraban en la pared, recorriendo su dedo sobre la pila y eligiendo una caja de CD.

One Direction: Up All Night.

Sebastian resopló y lo puso en su lugar nuevamente. No es que odiaba el grupo, de hecho tenía un par de canciones suyas en su celular. Era solo que los encontraba demasiado encantadores para su gusto. Le gustaban los chicos un poco rudos y su gusto casi no cambiaba cuando se trataba de encontrar una pareja para estar un rato. Claro, él estaba aquí con el propósito de comprar algunas canciones para escucharlas. No un chico con el cual estar un rato.

Revisó otras secciones por un rato hasta que comenzó a sentirse un poco aburrido. Chequeó su reloj y vio que tenía alrededor de 40 minutos libres antes del horario que se suponía debía encontrarse con Kurt. Estaba por irse de la tienda cuando algo llamó su atención. Se acercó y lo observó.

Era un póster. Y le advertía algo interesante.

Dirigiéndose al cajero, Sebastian preguntó, "¿Puedo hacerle una consulta?"

~*.*~

"¿Compraste algo?"

Kurt y Sebastian estaban sentados en el patio de comidas; Kurt estaba ocupado comiendo su sushi mientras Sebastian tomaba un bagel entre sus dedos, lo mordía y usaba su mano libre para partirlo en pedazos más pequeños. Obviamente, estaba jugando con su comida. Kurt lo miró con desdeño pero no dijo nada acerca de dicha acción.

"Conseguí los brazaletes a la mitad de precio, si eso es lo que preguntas," Kurt dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, mostrando una pequeña pero llena bolsa de plástico. "Sé como negociar precios,"

"Y probablemente traumar a una vendedora de por vida," Sebastian murmuró por sobre el bagel.

"Ella necesitaba algo de persuasión,"

Las cosas estaban tranquilas y confortables entre ellos, cuando Sebastian habló abruptamente, sus ojos sin mirar a Kurt. "Gracias," susurró.

Kurt paró de comer, sus ojos sorprendidos. "¿Qué?"

"Gracias," Sebastian repitió, todavía sin mirar a Kurt. "Por ayer. Perdón por haber sido un idiota,"

Kurt parecía momentáneamente confundido hasta que la memoria del día anterior vino a su cabeza. Él, abrazando fuerte a Sebastian, susurrándole palabras sin sentido para confortarlo y cantándole una canción de cuna...Sonrojándose furiosamente, Kurt tragó y bajó su mirada.

"De nada," dijo. "Y por lo de ser idiota," Kurt le dio una sonrisa burlona. "Creo que estoy acostumbrado, pero está bien,"

Sebastian lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Debe apestar tratar con alguien como yo," dijo. Las palabras iban a ser ásperas e indiferentes, pero su sonrisa las hizo sonar como una broma entre dos amigos.

"Como he dicho, estoy acostumbrado," Kurt respondió sin rodeos, tomando un roll antes de comerlo.

"Bueno, creo que es justo, ya que debo tratar con alguien que insiste en vestirse como una chica," Sebastian contestó juguetón.

"Sucede que todavía no te diste cuenta que la moda no tiene género," replicó Kurt sonriente. "¿Y tú compraste algo ahora?" agregó.

Sebastian sonrió coqueteando. "Hm...Creo que tú me lo puedes decir," dijo, moviendo sus cejas.

Kurt lo miró por un momento antes de arrugar su nariz. "Eres asqueroso,"

"Hey, no dije nada,"

"No es necesario,"

"Eres tan malpensado, princesa,"

"Lo dice la persona que tiene relaciones con un extraño cualquiera que encuentre atractivo,"

"Estás celoso de que no eres el extraño cualquiera," Sebastian soltó una sonrisa burlona.

Un rubor rojo furioso. "Cállate suricata,"

Continuaron bromeando por un rato antes que Kurt comenzara a notarlo. Sebastian no dudaba ni una sonrisa ni una carcajada ahora. Y a causa de eso, su rostro parecía más relajado y sus ojos más abiertos. Quizás todo el llanto de ayer de alguna manera había sacado todo ese peso que llevaba en sus hombros.

Kurt notó que por primera vez luego de tantos días, Sebastian parecía tranquilo.

Sebastian lo sorprendió mirándolo y lanzó una frase arrastrando las palabras. "Oh? Veo que tu pequeño enamoramiento por mí ha vuelto,"

Kurt hizo rodar levemente sus ojos y sonrió. "Quédate callado, Smythe,"


	8. Capítulo 7: Amor

**Capítulo 7: Amor**

**~Es fácil enamorarse. También es fácil desenamorarse. ~**

"¿Cómo está él, Kurt?"

Kurt estaba en la sala de coro ese martes, en la práctica de Glee como siempre. El Sr. Schuester no había llegado todavía así que los miembros del club estaban en el aula, esperando por él. Kurt aprovechó la oportunidad para darle una última mirada a su partitura. Planeaba cantar esta canción hoy, y luego de la visita sorpresa de Burt y su abrupto pero también entretenido intento por bailar Single Ladies hace unas horas, Kurt se sentía más alegre y listo que hace unos días atrás.

Rachel se volteó a verlo con una mirada pensativa en sus ojos, con la cual Kurt se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba mal.

"¿Quién?" Kurt cuestionó. "¿Sebastian?" Cuando Rachel asintió, él suspiró. "De hecho, está bien. Hubo algunos... momentos emotivos, pero está bastante bien, por ahora,"

"¿Sigue siendo irritante?" Sugar preguntó curiosa. "¿Como en el funeral?"

"Sigue sarcástico como siempre, si es lo que estás preguntando," Kurt se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

Blaine giró su silla para mirar a Kurt. Kurt luchaba para devolverle la mirada. "Así que..." Blaine comenzó, su cara parecía como si tratara de buscar las palabras correctas. "¿Todo... está bien, ahora?"

Kurt asintió lentamente. "Podría decirse que sí,"

Blaine exhaló y le brindó una sonrisa. "Bueno, ¡eso es genial! Sé que deben haber sido muchas cosas para aceptar de repente,"

_No tienes idea... _

"¡Muy bien chicos!" dijo el Sr. Schuester mientras entraba al salón. "Disculpen la tardanza,"

"Hombre, podrías haber venido más tarde," Puck se quejó. "Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido,"

"El hecho de que te las hayas arreglado para estar despierto estos últimos 15 minutos fue un milagro," Santana dijo restándole importancia al suceso, admirando sus uñas recién pintadas. Brittany tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de la morena mientras ofrecía sus propios comentarios. Santana miraba a la rubia y le sonreía, dándole palmaditas afectuosas en su cabeza.

Kurt las envidiaba.

Su corazón se volvía más pesado mientras las miraba y determinado decidió mirar hacia otro lado. Mientras esquivaba su mirada, pudo mirar a Blaine de pasada. Parecía que Kurt no era el único que miraba a Santana y a Brittany. Blaine las miró por un mínimo segundo, una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro y se dio vuelta.

"¿De quién es el turno hoy? ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere dedicar una canción de despedida a alguien?" El Sr. Schuester preguntó, mirando a todos los del aula de manera expectante.

La mano de Kurt se disparó en el aire antes que Rachel pudiera levantar la suya. La miró excusándose por su acción y se levantó de su silla. Le dio una leve sonrisa al Sr. Schuester antes de mirar a sus amigos.

"Me gustaría dedicar esta canción..."

~*.*~

_Say good-bye to not knowing when / Decir adiós no sabiendo cuándo_

_The truth in my whole life began / La verdad de toda mi vida comenzó_

_Say good-bye to not knowing how to cry / Decir adiós no sabiendo cómo llorar_

_You taught me that / Tú me enseñaste eso_

_And I'll remember the strength that you gave me / Y recordaré la fuerza que me diste_

_Now that I'm standing on my own / Ahora que estoy de pie por mi cuenta_

_I'll remember the way that you saved me / Recordaré la manera en la que me salvaste_

_I'll remember / Lo recordaré _

La voz de Kurt hacía eco en los pasillos mientras Sebastian se acercaba a la sala de coro. Recién había vuelto de la Academia Dalton y Burt le preguntó si podía esperar a que Kurt terminara con su práctica del club Glee antes de regresar a casa. Asegurándose de que se sentiría incómodo al lado de Burt en el auto, Sebastian preguntó si podía esperar en la escuela. Burt dudó pero se lo permitió finalmente.

Ahora estaba parado detrás de la puerta cerrada del salón, pareciendo incómodo con su uniforme de Dalton y su cabestrillo, haciéndolo quedar distinto de los demás estudiantes de McKinley. Ignoró las miradas curiosas de los demás y se concentró en la voz de Kurt, la cual se esparcía por todo el aula.

Por alguna razón desconocida, Sebastian la encontraba calmante. Sus nervios se calmaban cada vez que Kurt cantaba por alguna razón que Sebastian no podía desentrañar. Cerró sus ojos y recostó su cabeza contra la pared, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara. Suspiró.

_Sebastian..._

_Mi cielo, ¿estás bien?_

_Cariño, perdónanos. _

_Estamos orgullosos de ti, hijo. Siempre lo estaremos. _

"¿Sebastian?"

Sus párpados se levantaron rápidamente y pudo ver la mirada preocupada de una joven mujer pelirroja con ojos muy abiertos y grandes. Ella lo miraba detenidamente con una expresión de inquietud.

"¿Eh?" Sebastian dijo con sueño, pestañeando un par de veces.

"Casi te duermes parado," la mujer sonrió. "¿Estás esperando a Kurt? Will me dijo que estás viviendo con él ahora,"

Ahora que Sebastian la miraba bien, su rostro le parecía familiar, como si la hubiera visto antes. Pudo ver su nombre en un pin que llevaba en su blusa floreada.

Emma Pillsbury.

Ah.

La consejera escolar un poco loca que Kurt había mencionado una o dos veces.

"Oh, si, estoy viviendo con él," Sebastian respondió. "¿Está por terminar el ensayo?" preguntó, haciendo sonar sus dedos contra la pared de manera impaciente.

La Srta. Pillsbury miró pensativa la puerta por un momento hasta que se abrió. Sebastian notó que Kurt había dejado de cantar. Se volteó y vio que lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos. El contratenor parpadeó.

"¿Sebastian? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Burt me preguntó si podía esperarte,"

"Ah," Kurt se paró a un lado para que sus amigos pudieran salir del salón, cada uno de ellos dándole una sonrisa y un educado saludo a Sebastian. "Te veo luego, boo," Mercedes dijo, besando la mejilla de Kurt. El mismo asintió y le dio un pequeño abrazo antes que ella saliera con Sam, sus dedos entrelazados. La Srta. Pillsbury le dio una palmada en el hombro a Kurt antes que ella también se fuera.

Blaine fue el último en irse, encontrándose con los ojos de Kurt de manera dudosa antes que su mirada aterrizara en la de Sebastian. Luego de su sorpresa inicial, Blaine se las arregló para permanecer amigable.

"Oh, hola, Sebastian," lo saludó.

"Hola, Blaine," Sebastian respondió tranquilo. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Genial, gracias. ¿Qué hay de ti?

"Bueno," Sebastian sonrió. "Mi hombro duele...¿Quizás podrías quitarme el dolor con besos?"

Kurt sonrió apretadamente y sin dudarlo se paró en el pie de Sebastian, retorciendo el suyo sobre el de él. Sebastian dejó salir un siseo de dolor y miró a Kurt reprochándole su manera de actuar. Este sonrió inocente a cambio. La mirada de Blaine se dirigió de Kurt a Sebastian y luego a Kurt de nuevo de forma preocupada.

Blaine aclaró su garganta y ambos chicos se voltearon a verlo. "Um, me preguntaba si Kurt podría venir conmigo un momento,"

"¿Yo?" Kurt se señaló a sí mismo.

Sebastian lo miró sarcástico. "No, se refiere a otro Kurt de esta escuela,"

Kurt lo miró un poco más antes de voltearse hacia Blaine. Dudoso, asintió. "Seguro..."

Blaine se relajó visiblemente y respiró aliviado. "Genial. ¿Podemos hablar en mi casillero?"

"Um..." Kurt miró a Sebastian con una expresión contemplante, como si esperara una segunda opción. Sebastian le devolvió la mirada antes de suspirar. "Está bien Kurt," dijo con cansancio. "Esperaré en el auto,"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"A menos que tu padre sea un asesino psicópata suelto, estoy seguro de que estaré bien cerca de él,"

Kurt sonrió y asintió. "No tardaré," prometió. Miró a Blaine. "Bueno, vamos," le dijo, encontrándose con sus ojos. Blaine asintió con entusiasmo y Kurt sonrió afectuosamente. Esta era una de las razones por las cuales se enamoró de Blaine al principio. Su alegría le recordaba a un cachorrito feliz.

Caminaron juntos hacia el casillero de Blaine sin decir una sola palabra. Kurt se cuidó de no parecer un desastre nervioso pero realmente, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba a solas con Blaine por más de un minuto. Le dolía demasiado no hablar con él, algunas noches miraba su número de celular, procurándose llamarlo en cualquier momento.

Pero el agudo dolor en su corazón al momento que veía la imagen de contacto de Blaine en la pantalla de su celular, causaba que terminara la llamada antes que pudiera contestar. En la foto, Blaine sonreía tan feliz que le recordaba a Kurt lo que solían ser. Pero no importaba cuantas veces lo haya intentado, no podía eliminar la imagen.

Parecía cruel hacerlo.

Kurt se recostó en el casillero vecino al de Blaine como solía hacer, mientras el otro abría el suyo y ponía sus libros. Mientras esperaba, Kurt comenzó a juguetear con las mangas de su ropa. Su cabeza giró cuando escuchó a Blaine aclarar su garganta. Este lo veía con una expresión expectante.

"Bueno..." comenzó. "Fue una linda canción la que cantaste ahí adentro,"

Kurt alzó una ceja delicadamente. "Gracias," respondió dudoso.

"Yo...uh...quería hablarte de algo y la canción...bueno, me recordó qué era," Blaine se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, luciendo avergonzado.

Kurt esperó. Blaine lo miró y largó un pesado suspiro. Sus ojos se volvieron más suaves pero no sonreía. De hecho, parecía un poco...nervioso. "Perdóname," dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Kurt preguntó sin entender.

"Por...em... romper contigo," Blaine esquivó su mirada y miró al suelo.

Kurt lo miró con los ojos levemente abiertos y no dijo nada. De repente sintió como si algo se hubiera atascado en su garganta y su cuerpo se tensó un poco. Miraba a Blaine, el cual devolvía la mirada lentamente mientras lamía sus labios, un hábito que se mostraba cuando estaba nervioso. Kurt lo conocía demasiado como para no notar eso.

"¿Qué?" Kurt suspiró.

"Kurt...Yo...Yo he estado pensando todo el asunto y me di cuenta que fue...," Blaine paró de hablar. "Muy abrupto. Yo...te dejé esperando sin una razón concreta y estoy...Dios, Kurt, perdóname,"

"Me diste una razón," Kurt dijo suavemente. "Dijiste que la relación a distancia no funcionaría entre nosotros,"

"Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he dicho en mi vida," Blaine exhaló. "Y me dí cuenta de lo insensible que soné en ese momento,"

Kurt observaba mientras Blaine pasaba una mano por su pelo, una hazaña que no podía dejar de hacer. Kurt casi sonrió. Estiró un brazo y con su mano acarició la mejilla de Blaine, sólo por hábito, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y paró; sus dedos quedaron solo a unas pulgadas de la mejilla de Blaine. El mismo sonrió melancólico, tomó la mano de Kurt y la puso en su pecho. Kurt podía sentir los latidos de su corazón bajo su mano.

"¿Estás...diciendo que..." Kurt tragó saliva. "...te arrepientes de haber roto conmigo?" miró a Blaine con ojos brillantes. "¿Es lo que me estás tratando de decir?" Oh, ¡cómo esperaba que fuera eso! Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido que lo posible. ¡Cómo quería que fuera verdad! Podría volver a su estado normal de antes del rompimiento. Podría ser feliz nuevamente.

Pero la sonrisa esperanzada de Kurt comenzó a desvanecerse cuando Blaine comenzó a mirarlo con una expresión de tristeza, su mano izquierda apretando la mano de Kurt fuertemente contra su pecho.

"No...no es eso," dijo Blaine. "Solo hubiera deseado haber encontrado una mejor forma de hacerlo,"

Las palabras golpearon a Kurt como una fuerte bofetada y se apartó visiblemente de Blaine, sacando su mano de su pecho en el proceso. Miraba al chico situado al frente de él con una expresión de incredulidad y shock. Su boca se abrió. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos.

"C-Como...B-Blaine, estás diciendo que..." Kurt tomó una gran bocanada de aire temblorosamente antes de exhalar. "No entiendo, Blaine. ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo planeabas romper conmigo?"

Blaine lo miró triste y asintió. "Sí, Kurt. Por una buena razón,"

"¿Lo de la relación a distancia?" Kurt preguntó, su voz temblando. "Acabas de decir hace un minuto que esa fue-,"

"Lo es," Blaine lo interrumpió. "Es por eso que esa no es la verdadera razón. Era solo una excusa- una muy cobarde- para hacer más fácil el proceso del rompimiento," Blaine miró a otro lado por un segundo antes de mirar a Kurt nuevamente, su expresión era sombría.

Silencio.

"¿Cuál es la verdadera razón entonces?" Kurt susurró con miedo de oír la respuesta.

Blaine parecía dudoso acerca de responder. "No te gustará,"

Kurt rió sin humor, sus ojos humedeciéndose. "Blaine, he pasado por tantas cosas terribles esta semana. Estoy seguro que una más no afectará la lista,"

La mirada de Blaine se deslizó hacia el piso y se negaba a encontrarse con la de Kurt cuando lo dijo. Era casi como un susurro, de hecho, era casi inaudible, pero Kurt la oyó de todas maneras. Solo deseaba no haberla escuchado.

"¿Qué?" Kurt se atragantó.

Una fuerte exhalación. "No sigo enamorado de ti,"

Más temprano, las palabras de Blaine se sentían como una fuerte bofetada. Ahora, se sentían como si un afilado cuchillo se hubiera clavado en su corazón y como si alguien girara el arma. Kurt se atragantó nuevamente y se recostó contra el casillero para sostenerse. Su vista se volvió borrosa a causa de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿C-cómo...?"

"Traté de negarlo," Blaine dijo con dolor. "Lo hice. Cada día, me decía a mi mismo que te amaba y que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Pero..."

"¿Pero?"

Blaine suspiró. "Al final, no podía. El sentimiento que tenía por ti Kurt, podía sentir como se estaba yendo y yo solo-," se quebró. "Estaba asustado cuando sucedió, Kurt. Lo estaba. Y estaba enojado conmigo mismo," Miró a Kurt desesperado. "Quise luchar. Pero no pude,"

Blaine tomó lentamente las manos de Kurt y las sujetó fuertemente. "Todavía te amo. Pero no de la manera que quieres que te ame. Que _yo _quisiera también. Y cuando pienso cómo te estoy reteniendo cuando no estoy enamorado de la misma manera que antes, yo solo...me siento la persona más egoista que jamás haya conocido,"

"¡No lo eres!" Kurt lloró, ya con sus lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. "¡No lo serás, Blaine! Yo-Yo...nosotros podemos trabajar en esto y-,"

"No," Blaine dijo calladamente. "No podemos. Lo pensé y sé que no podemos,"

"Blaine...por favor..." Kurt quería rogarle, pero tenía demasiado orgullo para eso. Sin embargo, estaba tan desesperado por quedarse junto a Blaine que no le importaba. Sujetó más fuerte la mano de Blaine y lo miró lleno de lágrimas. "Por favor, no me hagas esto. Por favor..._por favor..." _

Abruptamente, Blaine acercó a Kurt y lo abrazó, teniéndolo bien cerca y con sus propios ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las de Kurt mojaban su remera ya que seguía llorando, mientras tomaba fuerte el material de la ropa. Los que pasaban a su lado los miraban con una expresión extraña, pero de cualquier manera, los ignoraban. Blaine también los ignoraba.

"Kurt," Blaine se atragantó. "Tranquilo, tranquilo. Eres una persona fuerte, Kurt. Superarás esto. De la misma manera en la que me estoy forzando yo también,"

"¡No estaré tranquilo, Blaine!" Kurt gimió, su voz se hacía inaudible por la remera. "Perderte...¡No puedo soportarlo!"

"Perderte también me duele, Kurt," Blaine dijo suavemente. "Pero retenerte cuando no tengo sentimientos por ti...es egoísta,"

"No, no lo es-,"

"Kurt, escúchame," Blaine soltó a Kurt y lo tomó por la barbilla, haciendo que el otro chico lo mirara a los ojos. "Eres una persona fuerte. La más fuerte que he conocido. Y vas a superar esto. Algún día, encontrarás a alguien que te ame de verdad, el cual _nunca _perderá sus sentimientos por ti,"

Kurt solo lloraba.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine lo abrazó una vez más. "Perdóname,"

Se quedaron así por un rato hasta que Kurt se soltó del abrazo para mirar a Blaine directamente a los ojos.

"Bésame," dijo.

"¿Qué?"

"Que me beses, Blaine. Bésame como la primera vez que nos besamos,"

La expresión de Blaine era cautelosa. "Kurt, estamos en el medio del pasillo-,"

"Por favor," Kurt rogó. "Si me vas a dejar, por favor dame algo para recordar. Necesito recordarlo. Blaine, por favor..."

La expresión de Blaine era triste mientras tomaba las mejillas de Kurt y acercaba su rostro. Sus labios se encontraron con los de Kurt y este no quería separarse. Blaine olía a chocolate y miel, un olor que siempre calmaba los nervios de Kurt. El pensamiento de que no iba a poder oler nunca más el aroma familiar de Blaine hizo que Kurt profundizara el beso, tratando de extenderlo lo más que pudo.

El beso fue lento y triste, el perfecto para decir adiós.

Sin que ellos supieran, Sebastian estaba recostado contra el muro, habiendo oído toda la conversación. Sus verdes ojos estaban ilegibles mientras se incorporó y caminó hacia la salida.

~*.*~

Kurt entró a su cuarto y cayó en su cama de una manera sin gracia, sin siquiera preocuparse por sacarse los zapatos. Sebastian entró también y comenzó a sacarse la corbata y (cuidadosamente, lentamente) su blazer. Comenzó a rebuscar en una pila de ropa de una de las gavetas para sacar un par de joggins y una remera blanca. Miró a Kurt y suspiró.

El chico estuvo antinaturalmente callado durante todo el viaje a casa. Burt le dio múltiples miradas de preocupación a las cuales Kurt no respondía. Él simplemente miraba por la ventana con una expresión en blanco y por un segundo, Sebastian se recordaba a sí mismo.

"Hey Kurt," Sebastian dijo. "Es tarde. Deberías tomar un baño,"

No había respuesta. Sebastian no esperaba una.

"Vamos princesa," intentó nuevamente sin esperanza. "¿No tenes que hacer tu régimen de cuidado de la piel o algo así?"

Kurt no decía una palabra. Sebastian soltó un pesado suspiro y procedió a sentarse en la cama de Kurt, pinchándolo con su dedo. "Kurt, vamos,"

Como Kurt ni siquiera gastó en moverse, Sebastian decidió ir directamente al grano. "Mira, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que estas enojado. Pero ignorar tu higiene no es una solución," dijo, tratando de conservar su tono calmo.

"Vete," Kurt murmuró.

"No lo haré," dijo Sebastian. "Te diré qué, ¿por qué no te doy algo para alegrarte?"

Kurt giró su cabeza y lo miró sin palabras. Sebastian consideró esto un logro.

"Resulta que heredé una gran fortuna de mis padres," Sebastian continuó. "Y eso incluye una compañía que algún día deberé controlar, aunque honestamente, no quiero," rió, mirando a Kurt.

Kurt lo miraba fijo.

La risa de Sebastian paró pero dejó su sonrisa intacta, mirando a otro lado tratando de pensar en algo. "Estoy seguro que debe haber algo que puedo darte para animarte. Hm...¿un auto quizás? ¿Qué piensas acerca de ropa? O quizás...¿diamantes? A las princesas les gustan los diamantes, ¿no?"

"¿Puedes darme a Blaine?"

Sebastian se volteó a Kurt sorprendido. El mismo lo miraba con ojos húmedos mientras sus labios temblaban. Lucía más vulnerable de esta manera, Sebastian se dio cuenta. Diferente al irritante adolescente cabeza dura que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

"¿Qué?" Sebastian preguntó.

"Dame a Blaine," Kurt replicó, su voz ondeaba. "No quiero otra cosa,"

"Kurt, yo..."

Pero aparentemente, Kurt no había terminado. Se sentó y miró a Sebastian a los ojos. Su mirada era tan aguda que ponía un poco nervioso a Sebastian. "Puedes quedarte con los diamantes, los autos, la ropa y tu dinero. No quiero nada de eso. Solo quiero a Blaine,"

Sebastian no tenía respuesta a eso.

"Blaine es todo lo que quiero," Kurt dijo, su voz estaba acercándose a la histeria. "Quiero que me tenga cerca de nuevo, que me bese, que-,"

"Kurt, cálmate-," Sebastian comenzó.

"Todo lo que quiero es que _vuelva a amarme como antes!" _Kurt gritó a lo último, sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Sebastian lo miraba en silencio. Miraba cómo lloraba cada vez más y más, cómo se cubría la cara con sus manos. "T-tú no tienes i-idea de lo frustrante que es," Kurt sollozó. "Él fue el p-primero que r-realmente me amó por como soy y p-para que de repente s-se de cuenta de que n-no me ama más...Yo..." Se quebró nuevamente mientras otro llanto recorría su garganta.

Quizás fue puro instinto, quizás fue la consciencia o quizás fue solo el karma. Pero Sebastian se encontró lentamente acercando a Kurt hacia él y lo abrazó fuerte. Kurt parecía un poco shockeado por esto, pero la sorpresa le duró solo un segundo hasta que la triste emoción tomó control de él una vez más.

"Shh..." Sebastian dijo, de la misma manera que Kurt le había dicho a él un par de días atrás. "Solo descárgate...Descárgate, Kurt. Descárgate..."

Y Kurt lo hizo. Los sollozos tomaban control de su cuerpo mientras lloraba con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Sebastian. Este no hizo nada más que decir palabras confortantes y simplemente, abrazarlo fuerte.

Burt encontró al par abrazados de esta manera mientras espiaba por la puerta. Usualmente, entraría tempestuosamente al cuarto para consolar a su hijo sin dudarlo. Pero en cambio, miraba como Sebastian acariciaba la espalda de Kurt en círculos para calmarlo, sin parar de decir palabras de consuelo, completamente inconsciente de la presencia de Burt.

"Estarás bien..."

"Shh..."

"Saca todo afuera, Kurt..."

Sonriendo suavemente, Burt dejó al chico para que lo consolara y se fue callado.


	9. Capítulo 8: Olvido

**Capítulo 8: Olvido**

**~A veces, es mucho mejor olvidar~ **

Kurt estaba acostado sintiéndose inútil y absolutamente agotado.

Después del episodio de llanto desenfrenado, Kurt estaba demasiado exhausto como para levantarse de la cama. Más tarde, Sebastian puso una mano en su frente-Kurt ni siquiera reaccionó al toque debido a su falta de energía- y declaró que el chico comenzaba a tener un poco de fiebre. Sebastian se comportó atípicamente gentil con él mientras le indicaba que se acostara un rato mientras iba a la planta baja de la casa para buscar algo de medicina. Unos minutos después, Sebastian le mandó un mensaje de texto diciéndole que él y Burt iban a ir a comprarla, ya que no había. Kurt respondió con un mensaje de una sola palabra.

_Okay. –Kurt._

Se quedó donde estaba, mirando en blanco la colcha como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Pero luego se dio cuenta, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Tampoco como si pudiera hacer mucho. Toda esa descarga de lágrimas lo había dejado tan física y emocionalmente cansado que todo lo que quería hacer era acurrucarse y dormir. Pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, imágenes extremadamente vívidas y reales comenzaban a formarse detrás de sus párpados.

Blaine sonriéndole...

Blaine cantándole con todo su corazón...

Blaine tomando su mano...

Blaine besándolo...

_No sigo enamorado de ti... _

Kurt se paró rápidamente con un jadeo y corrió al baño, colapsando en sus rodillas al lado del inodoro. Gemía de dolor mientras vomitaba en él, tomando el borde tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. El sudor se transformó en gotas que recorrían su frente mientras continuaba devolviendo, hasta que, tembloroso, pudo accionar la palanca del toilet. Se quedó allí por un momento, demasiado enfermo como para pararse, hasta que sintió una mano que calmadamente acariciaba su espalda. Sobresaltado, se dio vuelta y encontró a Carole sonriéndole de manera gentil mientras continuaba masajeándolo.

"Hey, ¿estás bien cariño?" preguntó ella. "¿Comiste algo que te cayó mal?"

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. "N-no...Yo solo...no me siento bien,"

"Sebastian dijo que tenías fiebre," Carole presionó la parte posterior de su mano en la frente de Kurt. Él la miró mientras sus ojos se abrían levemente. "¡Estás que vuelas de fiebre!"

"Estoy bien," Kurt sonrió. "Es solo que..." _Mi ex-novio me dijo si podíamos hablar a solas. Me pidió perdón por el rompimiento y honestamente, yo pensé que quería que volviéramos pero no, él solo deseaba haber encontrado una mejor y menos insensible manera de romper conmigo. Resulta ser que no era por ese problema de las relaciones a distancia, era solo porque no sigue enamorado de mí. ¿Mencioné que me dijo todo esto a causa de la canción que canté en el club Glee? Yo y mis horribles elecciones de canciones. _"...tengo mucho stress," Kurt dijo finalmente, mirando tranquilamente a Carole. "Estaré bien luego de tomar la medicina y dormir un poco,"

Carole parecía un poco dudosa al principio pero asintió. "Bueno...si tú lo dices. De todas maneras te haré un poco de sopa, ¿okay? No puedes tomar medicamentos con el estómago vacío,"

"Okay,"

Carole le sonrió una vez más, se paró y salió del dormitorio. Kurt suspiró antes de pararse e ir al lavabo para sacarse feo sabor de la boca. Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Dios, no podía recordar la última vez que se había visto tan terrible. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, su cara estaba enrojecida y su cabello era un desorden extremo. Se echó un poco de agua fría en el rostro y se secó con una toalla dando pequeñas palmadas en el mismo. Observó todos sus productos y lociones al costado del lavabo con consideración antes de decidir saltear su régimen de cuidado de la piel por una vez. Estaba muy cansado para eso.

Caminó en su cuarto y se sorprendió al ver a Sebastian esperando por él, recostado contra la pared con un vaso de agua y dos pastillas en su mano. Kurt no lo había oído entrar. Sebastian lo miraba mientras abría su guardarropas para quitar un par de prendas para dormir, antes de que se diera vuelta y lo mirara.

"¿Qué?" Kurt finalmente le preguntó después de irritarse a causa de la mirada fija de Sebastian.

"Me preguntaba cómo te sientes," Sebastian contestó.

"Estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco agotado," Kurt colocó la ropa sobre la cama y miró a Sebastian. "Volviste rápido,"

"Al parecer la farmacia estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba," Sebastian respondió, poniendo los objetos que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa de luz. "Debes tomar esto luego de la cena. Carole dijo que.. ¿estabas vomitando en el baño hace un rato?" Sebastian dijo con una ceja levantada. De todos modos, su expresión era de preocupación.

Kurt se sonrojó. "Es solo el stress," resopló. "Estoy bien,"

"No parecías estar bien una hora antes,"

El tono calmo de Sebastian se tornó cortante y atravesó a Kurt como un cuchillo. Miró a Sebastian con una expresión ilegible antes de darse vuelta, su mirada deslizándose hacia el piso. Kurt mordió su labio y sacudió su cabeza. Justo cuando estaba por decir algo, oyó suspirar a Sebastian.

"Mira, se que no quieres hablar de esto," dijo con cansancio. "Estaré abajo y Carole te traerá la cena pronto. Descansa, princesa. Lo necesitas,"

Sebastian se retiró de la habitación sin dirigirle la mirada a Kurt. El sonido de sus pisadas desvaneciéndose fue lo último que Kurt escuchó antes de acostar su cabeza en la cama y gruñir.

~*.*~

_¿Estás bien, Kurt? -Mercedes_

_Sí, lo estoy, perdón por haberte preocupado :( -Kurt_

_Nah, está bien. Sonabas muy poco enérgico cuando te llame hace un rato -Mercedes_

_Solo estoy un poco enfermo. Stress y todo eso. -Kurt_

_¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte boo? -Mercedes_

_No creo que sea una buena idea, 'Cedes. No quiero que te contagies -Kurt_

_Awww...bueno :p. ¿Estarás bien para venir a clases mañana? -Mercedes_

_Veré si puedo -Kurt_

_Bueno, te envío todo mi amor. Que te sientas mejor, Kurt -Mercedes_

_Gracias :) -Kurt _

"¿Qué te dije acerca de cenar y relajarte luego?" exigió Sebastian apenas entró al cuarto.

"Nada que debería importarme," Kurt hizo rodar sus ojos. Bloqueó su iPhone para volver a prestarle atención a su cena, la cual estaba servida en una bandeja a su lado. Solo había comido la mitad de su sopa de crema de champignones y no había ni tocado su vaso de jugo de manzana. Sebastian lo miró de manera mordaz.

"¿Quieres mejorar o no, princesa? No gasté mi tiempo en ir a la farmacia solo por diversión, sabes,"

"No te estabas quejando antes," Kurt replicó. "Además, ¡hiciste eso por tu propia promesa!"

"No me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión,"

"Creo que ya lo has hecho," Kurt replicó nuevamente. "Aparte, ¿por qué te haces cargo? Es solo una estúpida fiebre. Se me irá cuando duerma y en la mañana ya estaré bien,"

Sebastian hizo un ruido de impaciencia y se sentó en la cama de Kurt a pesar de las protestas que recibió. Acercó el tazón de sopa hacia él, tomó la cuchara, sirvió un poco de la comida y puso el utensilio frente a la cara de Kurt. "Come," dijo. Kurt entrecerró sus ojos y alejó su cara de la cuchara. "Déjame tranquilo. Puedo hacerlo yo solo,"

"Oh hasta ahora has hecho un gran trabajo," Sebastian respondió sarcásticamente. "Vamos, Kurt. Carole la hizo para ti. Al menos podrías comer un poco más. Son buenos modales,"

"Como si supieras modales," Kurt respondió desafiante. "Olvídalo, Sebastian. No me darás de comer,"

"¡No seas malcriado, princesa!" Sebastian gruñó exasperado.

"¡Entonces deja de ser tan idiota!" Kurt espetó. "¡Y deja de llamarme princesa" Mi nombre es Kurt, en caso de que no lo hayas notado,"

"Kurt,"

Kurt miró a Sebastian sorprendido. La manera en la que dijo su nombre...casi sonó desesperado. Lo miraba con una expresión de cansancio y Kurt miró como puso la cuchara en el tazón para pasarse la mano por el pelo a causa de la impaciencia. De repente se dio cuenta lo difícil que debía ser tener solo un brazo funcionando, teniendo que dejar de hacer algo para hacer otra cosa. Sebastian suspiró y miró nuevamente a Kurt.

"Solo...hazme un favor, y come, ¿sí Kurt? Sabes, lloraste como si no hubiera mañana y luego te subió mucho la fiebre. Trato de hacerte sentir mejor y solo eres irritante y poco cooperativo conmigo," paró de hablar. "Sé que tuviste un día duro, pero ¿podrías facilitarme las cosas para que pueda cuidar de ti?"

El ambiente se mantuvo silencioso hasta que Kurt susurró. "No entiendo por qué armas tanto escándalo solo porque tengo fiebre,"

"No es solo por eso," Sebastian suspiró exhausto. "Mira, estuviste conmigo cuando perdí a mis padres a pesar de todo lo que te hice. Me dejaste vivir contigo, me proveíste de todo lo que necesito cuando todo este tiempo no fui nada más que un idiota contigo y tus amigos. Considera esto como un pago. Te cuidaré porque te debo mucho,"

Kurt quedó mudo mientras miraba a Sebastian. El chico frente a él lucía serio cuando dijo todas estas palabras. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Kurt unas semanas atrás si Sebastian era capaz de mostrar compasión con otras personas, se le habría reído en su cara. Hasta cuando dedicó su performance a Dave Karofsky en las Regionales un tiempo atrás, dudaba de él a pesar de la insistencia de Blaine acerca de darle una oportunidad.

Pero ahora...Kurt no estaba tan seguro.

Sebastian levantó la cuchara y la puso frente a Kurt nuevamente. "Ahora, ¿puedes comer, por favor?" preguntó.

Kurt primero dudó, pero lentamente se acercó a la cuchara y tragó el contenido, manteniendo su mirada en Sebastian. Cuando terminó, le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Ves? ¿No era tan difícil, no?"

Sebastian se quedó y miraba a Kurt terminar su comida; cuando terminó llevó toda la bandeja a la cocina. Le dio a Kurt una mirada ruda y le indicó que tomara inmediatamente su medicina. "Hablo en serio Kurt," dijo. "Espero que esas píldoras estén en tu estómago para cuando yo vuelva," Kurt resistió su necesidad de sacarle la lengua, porque en serio, Sebastian comenzaba a tratarlo como un niño ahora. Esperó a que se fuera del cuarto y se dio vuelta en dirección a la mesita de luz, donde estaban dichas píldoras.

Dejó que un largo suspiro saliera de él antes de tomar la medicación. Luego de que la tomó, colocó el vaso vacío de vuelta en la mesita y se recostó en la cama. Después de un rato, sintió su cuerpo pesado y sus párpados cerrándose. Seguramente Sebastian había comprado esos fuertes analgésicos sedativos, porque Kurt sentía que ya se estaba durmiendo. De hecho, ya se habría dormido si no fuera por el ruido de la batería de Finn producido al otro lado del pasillo. Molesto, rodó en su cama y se cubrió los oídos con una almohada.

El ruido se calmó un poco y Kurt vio a Sebastian entrando a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Caminó hacia la cama de Kurt y se sentó en el colchón. Presionó la parte posterior de su mano en su frente por unos segundos antes de retirarla. "Tu fiebre está bajando. Te dije que algo de comida y medicina ayudaría," dijo engreído.

"Nunca dije que no ayudaría," Kurt respondió, su voz baja a causa de la almohada. "Dios, ¿Finn no paró de tocar la batería todavía?"

"Nope, pero la puerta debería bajar un poco el volumen del ruido," Sebastian le brindó una pequeña sonrisa. "Hey, ¿no estás adormilado?"

"Es tu culpa," Kurt resopló débil. "Las píldoras son calmantes bien fuertes,"

"En realidad, fue idea de Burt pero hey, cuanto más fuertes son, más rápido mejorarás, no?"

"Es solo una pequeña fiebre. Analgésicos comunes hubieran estado bien," Kurt se quejó. "¿Puedes apagar la luz? No puedo dormir cuando está prendida,"

"Pero como no," Sebastian hizo rodar sus ojos sarcásticamente pero apagó la luz de todas maneras. Entró al baño para cambiarse y ponerse el pijama. Cuando salió unos minutos después, encontró a Kurt mirando al techo, sin mostrar signos de que se dormiría pronto. Sus dedos apretaban fuerte su acolchado y estaba respirando irregularmente.

"Hey," dijo Sebastian. "Kurt, ¿estás bien?"

"Siguen viniendo a mí," Kurt susurró con la voz quebrada.

"¿Quiénes siguen viniendo?"

"Las imágenes," Kurt respondió, su respiración acelerándose más. "Imágenes de...Blaine," Su voz se quebró en la última palabra. Una lágrima logró escaparse de uno de sus ojos y se apuró en secarla. "_Dios, _cada vez que cierre los ojos, él-él siempre va a estar ahí...Sonriendo, riendo a carcajadas...luciendo tan feliz," Kurt tomó aire. "_Duele mucho,__" _

"Kurt..." Sebastian se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con ojos tristes. "Yo...Tu solo...¿no puedes parar de pensar en él, no?"

"Es lo que quiero," Kurt respondió suavemente. "Por lo menos...por un rato. Pero creo que...el dolor todavía está muy presente como para olvidar," Kurt se dio vuelta y lo miró nostálgico. "Sabes, Blaine y yo solíamos llamarnos en tiempos como estos,"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cuando uno de nosotros estaba dolido por alguna razón, nos llamábamos y solo...hablábamos por horas. Nunca de lo que nos dolía...solo temas aleatorios," Kurt se encontró sonriendo. "Sin que nos diéramos cuenta, nos olvidábamos de lo que nos molestaba," Kurt suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos brevemente. "Ahora, no puedo hacer eso,"

Sebastian se acercó para darle una palmada en el hombro para confortarlo. Kurt le brindó una sonrisa de aprecio antes de seguir hablando. "Blaine...él fue la persona más especial que jamás conocí. Cielos, lo sigue siendo. Él me entiende, tiene empatía conmigo y..." Kurt se disgustó. "Él es el primero que me amó por quien soy. Estuvo conmigo en lo mejor y en lo peor y yo..." Su voz comenzó a ponerse temblorosa. "Yo no puedo creer que lo perdí de esta manera...Las cosas están pasando tan rápido..._Dios," _Respiró ahogadamente y se apresuró a quitar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Sebastian no dijo una palabra. Lo miraba callado mientras Kurt luchaba para controlar sus lágrimas. Esta vista...hacía que Sebastian se sintiera culpable. Porque hacía un tiempo atrás, él mismo tenía la intención de separarlos así podía tener a Blaine para él solo. Llegó al punto de querer lastimar seriamente a Kurt para lograr su objetivo. Pero ahora que los dos habían roto de verdad, Sebastian no sentía la satisfacción que pensaba que iba a tener al principio. Hasta cuando Kurt le informó por primera vez la noticia unas semanas atrás, sintió esa sensación en su pecho, como si estuviera incómodo por lo que le decía.

"Hey," Kurt interrumpió. Sebastian se salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró una vez más.

"¿Qué?"

"No podré dormir si sigo pensando en él," murmuró Kurt. "¿Puedes cantarme algo para distraerme?"

Sebastian alzó una ceja. "¿Cantarte algo?"

"Usualmente funciona para mí," Kurt suspiró. "Solo...canta algo para que me pueda dormir," mordió su labio. "Por favor,"

Sebastian lo miró con una expresión incomprensible antes de asentir lentamente. Kurt se relajó visiblemente y se recostó en su almohada cerrando sus ojos. Sebastian buscó rápidamente en su cerebro algo para cantar, cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Comenzó a tararear la melodía suavemente, antes de que su boca se abriera para cantar.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed / Cuando das lo mejor de ti pero no tienes éxito_

_When you get what you want but not what you need / Cuando consigues lo que quieres pero no lo que necesitas_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep / Cuando te sientes tan cansado pero no puedes dormir_

_Stuck in reverse / Estás yendo en reversa_

_And the tears come streaming down your face / Y las lágrimas ruedan por tu rostro_

_When you lose something you can't replace / Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste / Cuando amas a alguien pero todo se hecha a perder_

_Could it be worse? / ¿Puede ser peor?_

_Lights will guide you home / Las luces te guiarán a casa_

_And ignite your bones / Y encenderán tus huesos_

_And I will try to fix you / Y yo trataré de arreglarte_

_And high up above or down below / Y muy por encima o por debajo_

_When you're too in love to let it go / Cuando estés tan enamorado como para dejarlo ir_

_But if you never try you'll never know / Pero si no pruebas nunca lo sabrás_

_Just what you're worth / Solo lo vales_

_Lights will guide you home / Las luces te guiarán a casa_

_And ignite your bones / Y encenderán tus huesos_

_And I will try to fix you / Y yo trataré de arreglarte_

_Tears stream down your face / Las lágrimas ruedan por tu rostro_

_When you lose something you cannot replace / Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar_

_Tears stream down your face / Las lágrimas ruedan por tu rostro_

_And I / Y yo_

_Tears stream down your face / Las lágrimas ruedan por tu rostro_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes / Te prometo que aprenderé de mis errores_

_Tears stream down your face / Las lágrimas ruedan por tu rostro_

_And I / Y yo_

_Lights will guide you home / Las luces te guiarán a casa_

_And ignite your bones / Y encenderán tus huesos_

_And I will try to fix you / Y yo trataré de arreglarte_

Todo estaba en silencio al momento que Sebastian terminó de cantar. Se volteó a mirar a Kurt y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios. El rostro de Kurt estaba relajado y pacífico mientras dormía, su respiración lenta y calma. Sebastian se levantó lentamente del colchón. Es ahí cuando lo oyó. Un muy suave susurro que fue casi inaudible. Pero a pesar de eso, Sebastian lo oyó.

"_Gracias..._"

Sebastian miró a Kurt sin decir nada y se inclinó hacia él para susurrar algo en su oído en respuesta a lo anterior.

"Algún día, Kurt, te olvidarás del dolor que Blaine te causó y yo te ayudaré. Es una promesa,"


	10. Capítulo 9: Warblers

**Capítulo 9: Warblers**

**~¡Los Warblers son como estrellas de rock!~ **

La luz solar se sentía cálida en la espalda de Kurt cuando abría uno de sus párpados. Bostezó y miró a su alrededor. Aparte del único rayo de sol que atravesaba el hueco entre las cortinas, la habitación estaba oscura. Se volteó a ver su reloj-alarma y se dio cuenta de que tenía una hora libre antes de prepararse para la escuela. Sin dudar, consideró dormir un rato más. Pero pensar en la posibilidad de llegar tarde a clases cambió su decisión. Unos días más antes de la graduación o no, Kurt nunca era el impuntual.

Gruñó un poco a causa del mareo repentino que sintió por sentarse tan abruptamente. Estaba a punto de levantar una mano para masajear sus sienes cuando lo sintió. Algo cálido estaba tomando su mano derecha. Observó ese algo y por las dudas miró dos veces.

Sentado con las piernas extendidas en el colchón enrollable y su cabeza reclinada al costado era Sebastian, durmiendo pacíficamente contra la cama de Kurt.

Con su mano libre cubriendo la de Kurt.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron rápidamente y sacó su mano de manera fugaz. Desafortunadamente, el movimiento repentino causó que Sebastian se despertara de su sueño. Kurt lo miró mientras este pestañeaba adormilado y miraba a su alrededor, como si estuviera confundido de por qué estaba ahí. Luego de un momento, la mirada de Sebastian aterrizó en la de Kurt.

"Oh, buenos días, princesa," lo saludó mientras bostezaba. "¿Por qué tus mejillas están tan rojas?"

"Yo..um..." Kurt balbuceó.

Sebastian lo miró por un momento antes de darle una de sus sonrisas tan pícaras que lo caracterizan. "No me estabas mirando dormir, ¿no?"

"¡No!" Kurt dijo indignado. "¡Como si alguna vez pudiera hacer eso!"

"¿Entonces por qué estás sonrojándote?" Para sorpresa de Kurt, Sebastian se levantó para tocar su frente. El mismo se quedó quieto mientras el otro fruncía el ceño y retiraba su mano. "Tu fiebre se ha ido así que no es la culpable de tu rubor. Hm...¿tienes frío? Pero no es tan temprano en la mañana como para-,"

"Estoy bien," Kurt intervino. "Solo...presioné mucho mi mejilla contra el colchón. Dejó marcas," mintió, mirando a otro lado. "Estoy bien,"

Sebastian lucía escéptico respecto a la situación pero no hizo ningún comentario. Se encogió de hombros mientras estiraba sus pies y su brazo libre. Hizo una mueca cuando giró su cabeza abruptamente y masajeó un poco su cuello. "Oh dios, si sabía que me iba a dormir de esa manera, hubiera puesto la almohada por adelantado,"

"¿Te duele el cuello?"

"Está rígido y duele. Pero ya se me irá," Sebastian se dirigió al baño y salió luego de unos minutos mientras se lavaba los dientes. Kurt arrugó su nariz con disgusto. "Oh dios, Sebastian. ¡Desparramarás el dentífrico y tu saliva por todo el piso!"

Sebastian hizo rodar sus ojos. "No soy un lavador de dientes desastroso," dijo después de sacar el cepillo de su boca. "Tengo 17, no 7,"

"Tu término 'lavador de dientes' prueba otra cosa," Kurt dijo secamente. Salió de su cama y arregló un poco el acolchado y las almohadas. "En...¿serio?"

"¿Y como lo llamarías entonces?" Preguntó Sebastian antes de entrar nuevamente al baño con un resoplido. Kurt oyó el ruido del agua corriendo, una salpicadura y unos desplazamientos antes que saliera una vez más del baño. Solo que esta vez, sus pijamas se habían ido y solo estaba en boxers.

Kurt escuchó un grito y estaba seguro que era él el que lo produjo.

"¡Sebastian!" lloriqueó, sus mejillas se sonrojaron antes de darse vuelta. "¿Te importaría?"

"¿Qué?" Sebastian preguntó mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

"Ropa sería genial. Preferentemente encima tuyo," Kurt dijo en un tono uniforme, todo mientras miraba determinado la pared.

"¿Esto?" Sebastian señaló su cuerpo agitando su mano. "¿Te molesta esto? Dios, Kurt, dijiste que me habías limpiado antes. No me digas ahora que nunca me viste casi desnudo,"

Kurt soltó un agudo quejido con la última palabra y balbuceó una respuesta. "Limpié la parte de arriba...de tu cuerpo," tragó saliva antes de continuar. "Mi papá ayudó cuando lo necesité, ¿recuerdas?"

"Bueno, esa es una imagen mental muy interesante que _no _necesito ver," Sebastian replicó seco. "Cielos, Kurt. No seas tan mojigato. Ni que estuviera como cuando nací o algo así, diooos,"

"Se los llama modales, Sebastian," Kurt replicó también. "¿Ya estás vestido?"

Oyó un suspiro y luego escuchó el sonido de movimientos. Esperó por un momento hasta que Sebastian le habló desde atrás de él. "Ya me puse los pantalones. ¿Está bien para ti, princesa?"

Kurt giró lentamente y vio que Sebastian ya se estaba poniendo su camisa blanca. Suspiró y asintió. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó mientras lo miraba intentando ponerse la otra mitad de la camisa. Ponerse ropa mientras usas un cabestrillo no puede ser tan fácil.

"Uh sí..." Sebastian dijo lentamente. "¿Puedes desabrochar el cabestrillo?"

"Seguro," Kurt caminó hacia él y cuidadosamente lo desabrochó. Ese brazo ahora estaba colgando al costado de Sebastian. Esa vista era un tanto extraña y desconcertante para Kurt. Era como ver una muñeca de trapo con sus extremidades colgando libremente de su cuerpo. Observó cómo Sebastian tomaba la otra manga de su camisa y la deslizaba en el otro brazo antes de terminar de colocarla en su hombro. Sin embargo, tenía bastante dificultad para abotonar su ropa. Kurt suspiró y se acercó más hasta quedar frente a Sebastian.

"Espera, déjame hacerlo," Kurt murmuró mientras apartaba los dedos de Sebastian de los botones y los reemplazaba con los suyos.

Pensó que había oído a Sebastian aguantar la respiración pero lo descartó como una imaginación suya. "No tienes que hacerlo," Sebastian balbuceó. "Puedo hacerlo yo mismo,"

"Seguro que puedes," Kurt respondió suavemente, muy concentrado en lo que hacía como para salir con una respuesta sarcástica. Cuando terminó, levantó su rostro para mirar a Sebastian con satisfacción. "Listo, ya está. ¿Necesitas ayuda con la corbata y el blazer?"

"No gracias," Sebastian sacudió su cabeza. "Estaré bien. Deberías prepararte tú. Ya debes saber cuánto tardas en eso,"

Kurt sonrió altanero. "Un look espectacular no se hace en un minuto, sabes," Tomó un vestuario pre-seleccionado que consistía en algo que Sebastian podía ver como un chaleco negro, una camiseta de manga corta blanca, un par de jeans, una corbata de moño y hasta un fedora y caminó hacia el baño. Dudó en la puerta, mirando una vez más a Sebastian. "¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?"

Sebastian hizo rodar sus ojos. "Solo ve y haz tu régimen o algo, princesa. Me las puedo arreglar,"

Kurt mordió su labio antes de desaparecer entrando al baño. Sebastian pensó que pudo oír un suspiro exasperado.

~*.*~

"¿Quieres que espere a Sebastian en Dalton?"

Kurt estaba sentado en la camioneta de su padre esa tarde. Se las arregló para sobrevivir en la escuela -sobrevivir en el mismo cuarto que Blaine, más que nada- y no había práctica del club Glee hoy así que optó por irse temprano a casa. Se sorprendió un poco por la ausencia de Sebastian en la camioneta, hasta que recordó que seguro seguía en la práctica de los Warblers. Allí es cuando Burt le dijo que no había nadie en casa -Finn se había ido a la casa de Puck por una sesión de videojuegos otra vez y Carole estaba en el trabajo- y que pensó que sería mejor para Kurt esperar en Dalton un rato.

"Sí...es mejor que quedarte solo en casa, hijo," Burt dijo mientras manejaba. "Con todos los crímenes de ahora, no estoy a favor de dejar solo a mi hijo en casa,"

"Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, papá. Pero Sebastian está en el ensayo de los Warblers. ¿Qué se supone que haré hasta que termine?"

"Estoy seguro que los Warblers no les importará que mires su ensayo. ¿Son tus amigos, o no?" Burt preguntó, mirando a su hijo de costado.

Kurt asintió lentamente. "Eso creo...Mejor le envío un mensaje a Sebastian para avisarle entonces," respondió y sacó su iPhone del bolsillo. Burt asintió en aprobación antes de poner nuevamente toda su atención en manejar. Kurt buscó el número de Sebastian antes de empezar a escribir.

_Hey. Tendrás un visitante durante la práctica Warbler -Kurt _

Unos minutos después, su iPhone vibró.

_¿Qué quieres decir? -Sebastian_

_Mi papá me dijo que te esperara en Dalton -Kurt_

_¿En serio? Entonces creo que dejaré esto en manos de David. Aunque no creo que le guste el cambio repentino en su horario :p -Sebastian_

_Lo se :) -Kurt_

_Te veré luego entonces, princesa -Sebastian_

_Sip, suricata -Kurt _

Una hora y media después, los portones de la Academia Dalton podían apreciarse. Kurt siempre había admirado ese aura majestuosa que el edificio brindaba. Le recordaba a los viejos castillos que vio en televisión. A diferencia de McKinley, la academia tenía un hermoso paisaje y Kurt recordaba haberse sentado bajo uno de esos enormes árboles de roble a leer o hacer su tarea. Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico.

Se bajó de la camioneta y agitando su mano despidió a Burt, el cual se fue manejando. Subió los escalones principales de la academia y entró. Las cosas no habían cambiado nada desde que dejó este lugar hacía un año. Seguía estando esa familiar vista de un mar de chicos con blazers yendo de aquí para allá. Tomó la ruta normal hacia los dormitorios comunes de Graduados, pasando por un par de aulas en el proceso. Cuando ya estaba cerca, escuchó múltiples voces cantando en una absoluta perfecta armonía.

_Algunas cosas nunca cambian, _Kurt sonrió mientras se paraba frente a las puertas de roble. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

_Rise above gonna start the war / Por encima de un lugar comenzaré la guerra_

_Whatcha want whatcha need whatcha come here for / Lo que quieres, lo que necesitas, por lo que has venido_

_Well an eye for an eye and an F for fight / Bueno, ojo por ojo y una P de pelea_

_Takin me down as the prisoners riot / Tomándome como un prisionero rebelde_

Sebastian estaba parado-sí, parado- en el sofá, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras cantaba la familiar letra. Kurt reconoció que era Houdini por los Foster the People. Los Warblers bailaban por todas partes mientras armonizaban con Sebastian. Kurt se recostó contra el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios.

_Got shackles on, my words are tied / Tengo grilletes, mis palabras están amarradas_

_Fear can make you compromise / El miedo puede hacerte comprometerte_

_Fast enough it's hard to hide / Tan rápido que es difícil esconderse_

_Sometimes I want to disappear / A veces solo quiero desaparecer_

Nadie había notado a Kurt mientras miraba a los Warblers desarrollar lujosos trabajos de coordinación y simplemente divertirse. Sebastian no parecía ser extraño o estar fuera de lugar, incluso con su cabestrillo mientras saltaba del sofa y se unía a la danza. Nick se deslizó hacia el frente de Sebastian y comenzó a decir sus propias líneas.

_When I feel kinda bad and I'm all distressed / Cuando me siento un poco mal y estoy angustiado_

_Pass it off on a better day / Lo dejo pasar a un día mejor_

_Well you got whatcha want whatcha never knew / Bueno, posees lo que quieres lo que no sabías_

_Perfect gift from me to you / El perfecto regalo de mi para ti_

Los Warblers cantaron la siguiente línea al unísono.

_Yeah yeah yeah _

Para la sorpresa de Kurt, Jeff también comenzó a cantar. No recordaba haberlo escuchado cantar un solo aparte del de la audición del año pasado.

_Got shackles on, my words are tied / Tengo grilletes, mis palabras están amarradas_

_Fear can make you compromise / El miedo puede hacerte comprometerte_

_Fast enough it's hard to hide / Tan rápido que es difícil esconderse_

_Sometimes I want to disappear / A veces solo quiero desaparecer _

Sebastian intervino una vez más, su mirada finalmente aterrizando en Kurt. Dio una sonrisa pícara antes de decir sus líneas.

_(Raise up to your ability) / (Aumenta tu habilidad)_

_You never knew that I could find / Nunca supiste que encontraría _

_What could come when we realize / Lo que vendría cuando nos damos cuenta_

_The sun won't stop with the compromise / El sol no parará con el compromiso_

_(Raise up to your ability) / (Aumenta tu habilidad)_

_Can't stand while I disappear / No puedo quedarme parado mientras desaparezco_

_Run around before I'm filled with fear / Corro por todas partes antes de estar lleno de miedo_

_Like a glue cause my life is filled with red / Como un pegamento porque mi vida está llena de rojo_

_(Raise up to your ability) / (Aumenta tu habilidad)_

_I know that you wanna / Sé que quieres_

_Throw me into the sea / Tirarme al mar_

_For my ability / Por mi habilidad_

_(Raise up to your ability) / (Aumenta tu habilidad)_

_Yeah you're undecided / Sí, estás indeciso_

_Yeah I just want to leave it / Sí, solo quiero dejarlo_

_Yeah I'm gonna wanna runaway / Sí, me escaparé_

_Focus on your ability / Concéntrate en tu habilidad_

_Focus on your ability __/ Concéntrate en tu habilidad_

_Now focus on your ability / Ahora concéntrate en tu habilidad_

_Focus on your ability __/ Concéntrate en tu habilidad_

_Gain again what they want to steal / Obtén lo que ellos quieren robar_

_Gain again what they want to steal / Obtén lo que ellos quieren robar_

_Gonna gain again what they want to steal / Obtendré lo que ellos quieren robar_

_Gain again what they want to steal / Obtén lo que ellos quieren robar _

"¡Chicos son geniales!" Kurt sonreía mientras aplaudía. Los Warblers se voltearon hacia él sorprendidos y sonrieron a cambio. Algunos de los Warbler que conocían personalmente a Kurt; Nick, Jeff, David, Trent y Thad, se acercaron a él y le dieron una palmada amistosa en el hombro o un apretón de manos bien entusiasta (Jeff era el que lo hacía). Kurt devolvió sus saludos cálidamente y su sonrisa se volvía más grande.

"¡No nos dijiste que ibas a venir!" Trent exclamó.

"Lo hice," Kurt dijo. "Le dije a Sebastian que se lo informara a David,"

"Y estaba por informarles eso chicos," David continuó defendiéndose cuando los Warblers se voltearon hacia él. "-si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que Sebastian comenzó la canción abruptamente,"

"Si tienes que cantar, tienes que cantar," Sebastian respondió fácilmente, acercándose con una de sus sonrisas. "Te tomó bastante tiempo venir hasta aquí, princesa. Casi te pierdes la performance,"

"Y no queremos eso, ¿no?" Kurt dijo bromeando. "Pero en serio chicos, ¡estuvieron increíbles!"

Los Warblers pavonearon al escuchar el cumplido e invitaron a Kurt a sentarse a uno de los sofas. Sentado en uno situado al costado de la habitación, Kurt suspiró. Sentado aquí con los Warblers, no podía evitar recordar los tiempos en los que él fue un Warbler. Recordó lo cómodo que era atenerse a las estrictas reglas y había sido muy feliz. No tan feliz como cuando estaba en Nuevas Direcciones, pero estaba contento de todas maneras.

"Estoy seguro que Nuevas Direcciones son igual de increíbles, de todas maneras," Trent canturreó. "Escuché que ganaron el primer lugar en las Nacionales! ¡Felicitaciones!"

"Gracias," dijo Kurt, sintiéndose satisfecho. "Trabajamos mucho para eso,"

"Estoy seguro de que lo hicieron," Thad sonrió. "Lástima que no hemos podido ver la performance,"

"Les mostraré el video cuando haya una oportunidad," Kurt prometió.

Sebastian rió disimuladamente desde algún lado detrás de Kurt. Este se dio vuelta a mirarlo con los brazos cruzados. "¿De qué te ries?" Su mirada se intensificó cuando Sebastian solo sonreía un poco y sacudió su cabeza. Esperó a que Sebastian finalmente hablara.

"Sí, bueno...Puedo imaginar como luce _tu _performance, princesa," dijo. "Apuesto a que hiciste un gran movimiento de caderas frente al público,"

Kurt se las arregló para parecer ofendido cuando el significado de sus palabras fue irrecuperable. Los Warblers, de todas maneras, parecían algo avergonzados. David dejó salir una tos incómoda y miró a otro lado. Kurt miró un poco más a Sebastian antes de comenzar a hablar. "¿Disculpa? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" preguntó.

"Oh por favor, no pretendas que no sabes," Entonces, Sebastian hizo algo que Kurt solo había visto a Sam y a él mismo haciéndolo. Sebastian sonreía mientras empujaba su cadera hacia adelante y eso es a lo que llamaba 'El movimiento de cadera de Kurt'. Kurt se encontraba mirando al lado de los Warblers. David tosió más fuerte y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a los demás. Nick se ahogó y Kurt podía jurar que había escuchado a Jeff gemir detrás de él. Trent parecía que estaba a punto de balbucear algo indignante mientras Thad cerraba sus ojos mumurando algo de 'decencia para cierta gente'.

Kurt...bueno, no podía parar de mirar.

Sebastian se puso derecho y le brindó a Kurt una sonrisa ganadora. "Eso. ¿Ves? Solo que cuando tu lo hacías, parecías más niña de lo que pareces ahora,"

Eso sacó a Kurt de sus pensamientos. Entrecerró sus ojos mirando a Sebastian. "No parezco," siseó.

"Difiero,"

"Chicos," David los llamó, dándoles todavía la espalda. "No peleen,"

Pero Kurt lo ignoró y se acercó más a Sebastian hasta que estaban prácticamente pecho con pecho. "Puedo probarte lo contrario," fulminó.

Sebastian parecía impresionado, levantando su ceja. "¿Oh? ¿Cómo lo harás?"

"Una canción,"

Eso no era algo que Sebastian esperaba. Sin cambiar su expresión, miró tranquilamente a Kurt. "¿Hm? Una canción dices,"

Kurt asintió rígidamente. "Sí, una canción. Haré una performance con una canción y te demostraré que definitivamente no parezco una chica cuando hago performances,"

"¿Oh? Bueno, ¿por qué no lo hacemos más interesante? ¿Por qué no cantamos _los dos _y los Warblers," Sebastian les hizo un gesto a sus amigos agitando su mano. "-hacen la comparación?"

Kurt consideró la propuesta por un momento. Luego de un momento, asintió. "Seguro, por qué no,"

Sebastian sonrió burlonamente. "Bueno, está bien. Yo empiezo," Les dio a sus amigos una mirada que parecieron comprender como algún tipo de señal y comenzaron a cantar la optimista melodía. Kurt la reconoció por las madrugadas en las que escuchaba a Finn cantarla en su habitación.

Sin la más mínima duda, Sebastian comenzó a cantar.

_I'm better / Estoy mejor_

_So much better now / Mucho mejor ahora_

_I see the light, touch the light, / Veo la luz, la toco_

_We're together now / Estamos juntos ahora_

_I'm better / Estoy mejor_

_So much better now / Mucho mejor ahora_

_Look to the skies, give me life / Mira al cielo, dame vida_

_We're together now / Estamos juntos ahora_

Con un gesto, Sebastian le indicó a Kurt que cantara. Con su mandíbula ajustada, Kurt comenzó a cantar también.

_We've only just begun / Recién hemos comenzado_

_Hypnotized by drums / Hipnotizados por la percusión_

_Until forever comes / Hasta que el 'para siempre' venga_

_You'll find us chasing the sun / Nos encontrarás persiguiendo el sol_

_They said this day wouldn't come / Dijeron que este día no vendría_

_We refused to run / Nos negamos a huír_

_We've only just begun / Recién hemos comenzado_

Y luego, el par comenzó a cantar en conjunto, sus voces combinándose a la perfección.

_You'll find us chasing the sun / Nos encontrarás persiguiendo el sol_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun / Nos encontrarás persiguiendo el sol_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun / Nos encontrarás persiguiendo el sol_

_When Daylight's fading / Cuando la luz del día desaparezca_

_We're gonna play in the dark / Jugaremos en la oscuridad_

_Till it's golden again / Hasta que esté dorado de nuevo_

_And now it feels so amazing / Y ahora se siente tan increíble_

_Can see you coming / Puedo verte venir_

_And We'll never grow old again / Y no envejeceremos nunca_

_You'll find us chasing the sun / Nos encontrarás persiguiendo el sol_

Sebastian le dio una sonrisa altanera a Kurt antes de correr abruptamente hacia una pared y usar su pie contra la misma para dar una salto mortal. Los Warblers, en el medio de su armonía de fondo, hicieron un sonido de asombro. Kurt casi hizo rodar sus ojos y comenzó a cantar las siguientes líneas, su tono un poco más bajo y agresivo. Sebastian encontró esto un poco diferente a la voz aguda que está acostumbrado a escuchar.

_I'm never / Yo nunca_

_I'm never down / Yo nunca estoy deprimido_

_Lying here, staring up / Acostado aquí, mirando arriba_

_And you're looking down / Y tú miras abajo_

_I'm never / Yo nunca_

_I'm never down / Yo nunca estoy deprimido_

_Live forever, forever / Vivir por siempre, por siempre _

_With you around / Contigo cerca_

Kurt le brindó una sonrisa burlona propia de él antes de girar en sus pies de la misma manera que había visto hacerlo a Jason Derulo en la televisión. No era el tipo de chico que imitaba movimientos de televisión, pero este movimiento era uno de los que no le importaba aprender. Luego, sin advertencia, hizo un giro de costado aterrizando perfectamente sobre sus pies. Trent silbó impresionado.

Sebastian, dispuesto a no ser vencido, cantó el siguiento verso con Kurt.

_We've only just begun / Recién hemos comenzado_

_Hypnotised by drums / Hipnotizados por la percusión_

_Until forever comes / Hasta que el 'para siempre' venga_

_You'll find us chasing the sun / Nos encontrarás persiguiendo el sol_

_They said this day wouldn't come / Dijeron que este día no vendría_

_We refused to run / Nos negamos a huír_

_We've only just begun / Recién hemos comenzado_

_You'll find us chasing the sun / Nos encontrarás persiguiendo el sol_

_The sun, the sun, the sun / El sol, el sol, el sol_

_You'll find us chasing the sun / Nos encontrarás persiguiendo el sol_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun / Nos encontrarás persiguiendo el sol_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun / Nos encontrarás persiguiendo el sol_

_When the Daylight's fading / Cuando la luz del día desaparezca_

_We're gonna play in the dark / Jugaremos en la oscuridad_

_Till it's golden again / Hasta que esté dorado de nuevo_

Allí es cuando a Kurt se le ocurrió una idea. Mordió su labio, dudoso de hacerlo. Pero cuando vio a Sebastian dándole una arrogante sonrisa de vuelta, se decidió de inmediato. Se acercó a Sebastian hasta que estaban a un par de centímetros uno del otro. Cuando Kurt comenzó a apoyarse en él, Sebastian lució un poco confundido al principio. De todas maneras, cuando Kurt se apoyó un poco más hasta que sus labios casi se tocaban, estaba completamente seguro de que Sebastian había empezado a aguantar la respiración. Exhalando lentamente, Kurt le dio a Sebastian una sonrisa burlona y triunfante antes de darse vuelta y apretar su cuerpo contra el del otro chico-un movimiento que usualmente ve haciendo a Santana con Brittany. Sebastian parecía más que shockeado cuando Kurt se volteó a verlo.

Este aprovechó el shock momentáneo de Sebastian para cantar las siguientes líneas.

_And now it feels so amazing / Y ahora se siente increíble_

_Can see you coming / Puedo verte venir_

_And We'll never grow old again / Y no envejeceremos nunca_

_You'll find us chasing the sun / Nos encontrarás persiguiendo el sol_

_You'll find us chasing the sun / Nos encontrarás persiguiendo el sol_

De alguna manera, Sebastian se las arregló para salir de su ensueño y cantó el siguiente verso, siempre manteniendo el contacto visual con Kurt.

_When the Daylight's fading / Cuando la luz del día desaparezca_

_We're gonna play in the dark / Jugaremos en la oscuridad_

_Till it's golden again / Hasta que esté dorado de nuevo_

_And now it feels so amazing / Y ahora se siente tan increíble_

_Can see you coming / Puedo verte venir _

_And We'll never grow old again / Y no envejeceremos nunca_

_You'll find us chasing the sun / Nos encontrarás persiguiendo el sol_

El dúo cantó las siguientes estrofas juntos. Sebastian y Kurt intercambiaban rutinas de danza a un ritmo más determinado, sin darse por vencidos.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun / Nos encontrarás persiguiendo el sol_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun / Nos encontrarás persiguiendo el sol_

Para cuando la última nota se desvaneció en el aire, Kurt y Sebastian estaban pegados pecho con pecho y respirando agitadamente. Se miraban entre ellos, haciendo que los demás miraran para otro lado. La sala común quedó en silencio por un breve momento antes que David aclarara su garganta incómodamente.

"Um...¡es un empate!" Declaró.

~*.*~

Kurt y Sebastian evitaban mirarse cuando estaban sentados en la camioneta de Burt esa tarde-noche.

Kurt estaba mortificado por como había bailado más temprano. No quería recurrir al contacto de los cuerpos pero le importaba demasiado su orgullo como para rendirse ante Sebastian. Pero ahora, pensándolo bien, no podía sentir nada más que mortificación.

Sebastian volvió a su usual posición de mirar fuera de la ventana así que era difícil saber cómo se sentía respecto a toda esta situación.

Burt los miró preocupados y no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Qué pasa, chicos? Lucen como si hubieran visto algo horrible,"

En perfecto unísono, ambos adolescentes replicaron.

"No quiero hablar sobre eso,"


	11. Capítulo 10: Graduación

**Capítulo 10: Graduación**

**~La graduación no es el final; es el comienzo~ **

La cena fue...bueno, podía describirse como 'simplemente incómoda'.

Por lo menos para Kurt y Sebastian.

Carole le servía un poco de budín de pan a Finn mientras Burt estaba ocupado masticando su filete. Finn acabó lo que le quedaba de sidra en su vaso antes de terminar su espagueti. Kurt, por otro lado, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse en su cena y evitar el contacto visual con Sebastian. Lo cual era casi imposible ya que el mismo le pedía que le pasara cierto plato o especia y Kurt tenía que mirarlo cada vez que lo hacía (Burt era sorpresivamente estricto acerca de 'mirar a una persona cuando te habla'). Y cuando sus miradas se encontraban, Kurt podía sentir la tensión irradiando de sus ojos.

Por mucho que tratara, Kurt no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de mortificación que había sentido ese día más temprano.

La manera como había actuado no era propia de él. Especialmente el estar pegado al cuerpo de Sebastian de una manera casi erótica, y Kurt todavía se estremecía al pensarlo. Sebastian no estaba ayudando tampoco, era visible como se negaba a mirar a Kurt a los ojos luego de todo lo sucedido. También, extrañamente cuando llegaron a casa, Sebastian se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Kurt y se encerró en el baño. A causa del ruido del agua corriendo, Kurt se dio cuenta que se estaba duchando. Pero recordó que el calefón estaba roto y no iba a ser arreglado hasta dentro de una hora. Sebastian, que generalmente odiaba las duchas frías, parecía no haberlo notado. Kurt miró la puerta cerrada un rato y salió de la habitación.

"Así que, Kurt, Finn," Comenzó Burt, mirándolos. "Su graduación es...esta semana, ¿cierto?"

Finn tragó su comida antes de asentir. "Sí. Esta semana también recibiremos la respuesta de nuestras aplicaciones para la universidad,"

"Aplicaste para el Actor's Studio, ¿cierto cariño?" Carole sonrió. "¿Cómo te fue en tu audición?"

"Creo que me fue bastante bien," Finn sonaba tan complacido con sí mismo que Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba orgulloso de Finn, en serio. Estaba feliz de que su hermano finalmente había encontrado algo que le gustara hacer. No estaba inseguro y había ganado confianza en sí mismo. Pensando esto, Kurt se dio cuenta de que Finn cambió mucho desde que lo conoció en segundo año. Se había ido ese adolescente obsesionado por la popularidad que aprendió a tolerar durante los años. Finn se había convertido en una persona más madura y Kurt encontró esto...bueno, estaba feliz de su cambio.

"Estoy seguro que lo hiciste genial," Kurt dijo alentándolo. "Siempre tuviste aptitud para hacer...roles múltiples,"

"Si con eso te refieres a tener tantas personalidades confundidas que ya no sabes ni quien eres," Sebastian murmuró por lo bajo. Kurt le pisó el pie bajo la mesa y miraba con satisfacción como se quejaba del dolor.

"Sebastian, ¿estás bien?" Carole preguntó preocupada. "¿Te duelen los moretones?"

Sebastian le sonrió forzadamente. "Estoy bien. Yo solo...," Bajo la fuerte mirada de Kurt, Sebastian suspiró de forma breve. "Solo me golpee el pie con la silla. Nada más,"

"Eso apesta, hombre," Finn le dio una mirada simpática. Mientras que inicialmente había sido cauteloso con Sebastian, parecía que ahora hacía un esfuerzo para ser civilizado cerca de él. "Me ha pasado a mi también. Solo que yo me lo golpee muy fuerte contra la mesa y no pude caminar por todo un día. Oh espera," La expresión de Finn se tornó de confusa. "¿Fue esa vez cuando me torcí el tobillo?"

"De todas maneras," Burt lo interrumpió. "Hablando de heridas, el doctor dijo que te podrían sacar el cabestrillo la semana que viene, ¿no, Sebastian?"

Sebastian asintió. "Sí...Ya será una semana que lo uso así que la semana que viene estaría bien. Dijo que igual, una vez que me lo saque, no podría hacer mucho esfuerzo con ese brazo por un tiempo,"

"Bueno, y ahí es cuando comparto las tareas de la casa contigo," Kurt murmuró. Burt lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Vamos, amigo. Hará su parte de las tareas de la casa a fin de mes, puedo garantizarlo,"

"Sí, pero," Sebastian dijo arrastrando las palabras, sus dedos giraban el tenedor en sus manos. "Si salgo lastimado tratando de ayudarte con la casa, Kurt, tendrás la culpa," A pesar de su trato, su tono era juguetón.

Kurt hizo rodar sus ojos. "Dudo que te necesite mucho. No puedes manejar una escoba a menos que sea para salvar tu propia vida,"

Sebastian trató de parecer ofendido. "¡Sí que puedo! Y no estás muy habilitado para hablar, Kurt. No puedes limpiar los muebles sin romper nada. No pienses que me perdí la parte en la que rompiste una vasija el otro día,"

Kurt se sonrojó. "¡Fue un accidente!" protestó. "Apuesto que no puedes cocinar nada sin envenenarlo,"

"Los Warblers difieren. Disfrutaron los pasteles que he horneado en varias ocasiones,"

"¿Tú haces pastelería?" Kurt resopló. "Bueno, eso es irónico viniendo de alguien que siempre insiste en que es tan masculino,"

"Hacer pastelería _es _masculino," Sebastian replicó. "Se necesita coraje para admitir que haces pastelería,"

Kurt estaba por contestarle algo ingenioso cuando escuchó una suave risa. Se volteó a ver a Carole, la cual los miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Sus ojos centelleaban. "Por el amor de Dios, niños. Pelean como si fueran una vieja pareja de casados,"

Un silencio breve.

Con sus mejillas ruborizándose cada vez más, Kurt miró a Carole con los ojos súper abiertos mientras trataba de formar una respuesta coherente. "¡Carole! ¡Nosotros no-!"

Al mismo tiempo, Sebastian dijo indignado "¡No somos-!"

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos por un momento antes de desviar sus miradas y resoplar. Kurt se levantó de su asiento de forma rígida y preguntó si podía retirarse. Cuando se lo permitieron, salió del comedor con Sebastian siguiéndolo no mucho tiempo después. Una pelea silenciosa podía escucharse un momento después.

"¡Deja de _seguirme_!"

"Oh, por favor, yo quería irme antes que tú,"

"Mentiroso,"

"Princesa,"

"Idiota,"

"Mojigato,"

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Burt se volteó a ver a su esposa, la cual estaba reteniendo la risa. "Sip, definitivamente como una vieja pareja de casados," afirmó, estando de acuerdo con Carole.

~*.*~

El auditorio de McKinley estaba casi lleno para cuando Sebastian, Burt y Carole llegaron ese viernes. Sebastian se acomodó como pudo en su asiento mientras jugaba con el material de su sweater. Faltó a la escuela hoy viendo que también había ceremonia de graduación y no había razón por la cual ir. La mayoría de los Warblers estaban en el mismo año que Sebastian y además no era muy cercano a los Warblers que se graduarían, excepto David y Thad (les envió un mensaje breve justificando su ausencia). Así que cuando Burt lo invitó a ir a la ceremonia de McKinley, dijo, ¿por qué no?

Pero honestamente, estaba empezando a sentirse un poco inquieto. Lo cual hacía que se moviera y y retorciera en su asiento con ansiedad. Carole y Burt habían ido afuera para hablar con sus amigos y Sebastian optó por quedarse donde estaba. Una decisión de la cual se estaba arrepintiendo. Sacó su celular del bosillo y le envió un mensaje de texto a Kurt.

_¿Por qué estás tardando tanto? -Sebastian_

La respuesta no tardó ni un minuto en llegar.

_Sebastian, lo que sucede es que la ceremonia de graduación no empieza hasta dentro de 10 minutos, para empezar. Y también sucede que hay más de 1000 estudiantes aquí. Además, el turno del club Glee viene a lo último. Así que en conclusión; paciencia, Smythe. Valdrá la pena -Kurt _

Sebastian hizo rodar sus ojos.

_Eso es peor que recibir un 'okay' de respuesta -Sebastian _

_Lo intento :D -Kurt _

Sebastian retuvo una sonrisa y se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento. Cerró sus ojos y exhaló e inhaló sostenidamente hasta que abrió sus ojos para mirar a su alrededor. El auditorio estaba bien decorado con banderas y la vista de estudiantes yendo de aquí para allá era bastante entretenida. Estaba por ponerse a jugar Angry Birds en su celular mientras esperaba cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar.

"Hey,"

Blaine estaba parado frente a él con sus manos en sus bolsillos y luciendo _muy _incómodo. Un tiempo atrás, Sebastian hubiera pensado que esa incomodidad suya lo hacía parecer bonito y un tanto encantador. Pero ahora...nada. Sebastian se encogió brevemente de hombros. "Hey, tú,"

"¿Este asiento está libre?" Blaine preguntó, refiriéndose con un gesto al asiento vacío al lado de Sebastian.

"Seh, lo está. Pero, ¿no quieres sentarte con tus amigos de Nuevas Direcciones?"

Blaine se inquietó sintiéndose incómodo con la pregunta, mirando al piso. "No están muy satisfechos conmigo últimamente,"

Sebastian arqueó una ceja. Blaine suspiró. "Se enteraron la verdadera razón detrás de la ruptura, la cual," Blaine lo miró una vez más. "Asumo que sabes,"

"Claro, la sé. La pregunta aquí es...¿cómo se enteró _Nuevas Direcciones_?"

"Aparentemente Kurt le habló a Mercedes del tema y le dijo que no le dijera a nadie. Pero ya sabes como funciona el club Glee. Los chismes se esparcen como llamas en un incendio y a causa de esto, cuando volví a la escuela al otro día, Puck ya me amenazaba con romper mis huesos,"

Sebastian retuvo la risa y solo sonrió disimuladamente. Blaine le dio una mirada fulminante, mientras se sentó a su lado. "Tuve la suerte de que Kurt calmara un poco las cosas. Hasta llegó al grado de decir que no era mi culpa..." Blaine gruñó y puso su rostro en sus manos. "Finn fue bastante civilizado conmigo durante este tiempo y las chicas están _tratando _de ser comprensivas...pero creo que solo tendré que tratar con Puck y Santana pisándome los talones por un tiempo,"

Sebastian le dio palmadas de consolación en su hombro. "Hey, lo entenderán. No es que quisiste que esto pasara," miró a Blaine con un poco de lástima. "No puedes evitar lo que sientes,"

"Desearía poder, de todas maneras," Blaine susurró. "No _quería _poner peor las cosas pero..."

"¿Pero?" Sebastian lo forzó.

Blaine lo miró nuevamente con un cierto grado de desesperación. "No puedo sentir...el sentimiento, es como si se resbalara de mis dedos. No se cómo ni por qué pasó pero pasó. De pronto, veo..." Blaine inhaló bruscamente, casi aterrorizado de lo que estaba por decir. "...una vida sin Kurt. Tengo una visión de mí mismo en algún lugar del futuro, luciendo feliz y contento, haciendo lo que amo..."

"¿Y no ves a Kurt en ningún lugar en ese futuro?"

Blaine sacudió su cabeza con cansancio. "No. Leí en internet que si estás desenamorándote de tu pareja, te aburres con él. Es como que...paras de preocuparte por lo que hacen, o lo que sienten,"

"¿Te sientes así con Kurt?"

"¡No!" Blaine sacudió su cabeza una vez más. "Nunca dejaré de preocuparme por Kurt. Es solo que...no se..."

Sebastian suspiró y le dio otra palmada en el hombro. "No te preocupes mucho de esto por ahora. Si quieres lo hablamos luego, pero no aquí. Se supone que es un evento feliz, después de todo,"

Blaine asintió callado. "S-sí. Tienes razón. No debería-," Respiró una y otra vez lentamente antes de voltearse hacia Sebastian, con una pequeña sonrisa. "De todas maneras, gracias. Por escucharme,"

El otro adolescente se encogió de hombros nuevamente. "No es nada. Eso sí, que no te agarren ataques de llanto conmigo, Anderson. He trato bastante con los de Kurt,"

Blaine lo miró como si estuviera por decir algo pero cerró su boca y sacudió su cabeza. Sebastian ni se preocupó en cuestionarlo.

Burt y Carole volvieron a sus lugares unos minutos luego. Mientras Burt le daba a Blaine una severa (de igual manera, educada) mirada, Carole fue amigable con el chico y le dio un breve abrazo antes de sentarse en su asiento. La ceremonia empezó con un pequeño discurso del director Figgins antes de que la música comenzara a sonar por los parlantes, indicando el inicio de la entrega de diplomas. Sebastian miraba mientras Puck se acercaba al escenario con una guitarra y comenzaba a cantar con todo su corazón mientras el director le entregaba los diplomas a los estudiantes.

Sebastian odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba empezando a disfrutar el asunto con la música y todo.

Finalmente, era el turno de Nuevas Direcciones. Uno por uno, los miembros emergían de atrás de la cortina cuando sus nombres eran llamados, cada uno haciendo una pose distinta antes de subir al escenario. Cuando el nombre de Kurt se escuchó, Sebastian notó que Blaine se puso rígido mientras miraban como el chico salía de atrás de la cortina, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sebastian notó también una pequeña sonrisa de cariño jugando en los labios de Blaine cuando Kurt estiró su pierna hacia arriba, como una leve patada, antes de subir al escenario.

Cuando Kurt pasó al lado de ellos, Sebastian vio que la mirada de Kurt hacia Blaine era un poco más prolongada de lo usual, antes de que el contratenor le brindara una pequeña y confortante sonrisa para poder seguir su camino. Blaine prácticamente se hundió en alivio un momento después. Sebastian sonrió levemente. "La princesa está mejor de lo que piensas. No seas tan duro contigo mismo," alcanzó a (o intentó) alborotar el pelo de Blaine antes de volver a poner toda su atención en el escenario.

"Sí," oyó a Blaine murmurar a su lado. "Intentaré no serlo,"

Sebastian sonrió.

~*.*~

"¡Estoy cansado!"

Kurt se arrojó a la cama con su diploma en mano. Se acurrucó en las almohadas y dejó salir un suspiro de felicidad.

Sebastian entró al cuarto un rato después, su pelo revuelto por haberse dormido en el auto. Había marcas de sueño en su mejilla izquierda. "Bueno, yo estoy destruído," contestó. "Y no soy el que se graduó," Kurt lo miró y le brindó una sonrisa de cansancio.

"Sí, bueno," Kurt se sentó en la cama para ver a Sebastian correctamente. "Gracias," dijo casi callado. "Por haber venido. Honestamente pensé que no vendrías,"

"No tenía nada mejor que hacer," Sebastian contestó fácilmente, recostado contra la pared mientras parpadeaba cansado, tratando de deshacerse del sueño. "Aparte, no todos los días la princesa residente se gradúa," sonrió burlón.

"Oh, cállate," Kurt replicó, tirándole una almohada. Sebastian la agarró y la puso en el colchón enrollable. "Aww, ¿otra almohada para mí? No pensé que te molestarías," Sebastian rió cuando Kurt lo miró severamente.

"Lo que sea, Sebastian," Kurt volvió a su posición horizontal en su cama y se puso sobre su costado. Oyó pasos mientras cerró sus ojos. Luego, sintió algo pesado sentándose en su colchón, causando una leve presión sobre el mismo. Abrió sus ojos y encontró a Sebastian sentado en su cama con un sobre en su mano. Kurt lo miró curioso hasta que Sebastian comenzó a hablar.

"Yo...eh..." dijo incómodo. "Te traje un regalo de graduación,"

Kurt levantó una ceja, sentándose una vez más.

"Considéralo como un... regalo de 'gracias-por-apoyarme-a-pesar-de-que-soy-un-idiota'. Lo compré cuando fuimos al shopping el otro día," Sebastian dijo rápidamente antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo. Kurt lo miró con cierto grado de sorpresa en sus ojos antes de asentir. "Okay...déjame tenerlo entonces,"

Con duda, Sebastian le dio el sobre. Kurt lo abrió con lentitud y sacó su contenido. Casi inmediatamente, sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Esto es..."

"Sé que tienes una cosa por ese tipo de cosas," Sebastian explicó, esforzándose por no sonar tímido. "Puedes ir con una de tus amigas...Quiero decir, probablemente hayas ido a uno antes así que-,"

"No importa," Kurt lo interrumpió. "Iré de vuelta,"

En sus manos, había un par de tickets para ir a ver un recital organizado por la Escuela de Artes Escénicas y Creativas, el cual sería en tres días. Oh dios, ¡Kurt adoraba los recitales! Había ido a un par antes y estaba ansioso por ir a este también. Le agradeció a Sebastian. "Muchísimas gracias, Sebastian! Es muy gentil de tu parte,"

Sebastian parecía un tanto avergonzado. "Como dije, es como un-,"

"Lo sé, lo sé," Kurt sonrió. "Igual, gracias,"

"También..." Sebastian comenzó, un tanto dudoso. "También me gustaría...em...cantarte algo,"

Kurt se quedó mirándolo.

Sebastian suspiró. "En realidad es como un plan B y como no puedo tocar mi guitarra por el momento, la performance apestará de todas maneras, así que..."

"Está bien," Kurt dijo, sonriendo. "No es de importancia. Probablemente trabajaste en la canción, también,"

A esto, Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Es algo que he cantado antes pero creo..." Miró a Kurt con duda. "¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Por qué no?"

Asintiendo despacio, Sebastian respiró hondo antes de fijar su mirada en la de Kurt y abrir la boca para cantar.

_Well you're magic he said / Eres mágico, dijo él_

_But don't let it all go to your head / Pero no dejes que todo vaya a tu cabeza_

_Well I bet if you all had it all figured out / Apuesto que si tenías todo resuelto_

_Then you'd never get out of bed / Luego no saldrías de la cama_

_No doubt / No dudes_

_All the things that I've read what he wrote me / Todo lo que leí que me escribió él_

_Is now sounding like the man I was hoping / Ahora suenan como el hombre que esperaba_

_To be / Ser_

_Keep on keeping it real / Sigue manteniéndolo real_

_Cause it keeps getting easier indeed / Porque de hecho se vuelve más fácil_

_He's the reason that I'm laughing / Él es la razón por la que río_

_Even if there's no one else / Aunque no haya nadie más_

_He said, you've got to love yourself / Él dijo, tienes que amarte a tí mismo_

_You say, you shouldn't mumble when you speak / Tú dices, no deberías murmurar cuando hablas_

_But keep your tongue up in your cheek / Pero guarda tu lengua en la mejilla_

_And if you stumble on to / Y si trastabillas_

_You better remember that it's humble that you seek / Recuerda que la humildad es lo que buscas_

_You got all the skill you need, / Tienes todas las habilidades que necesitas,_

_Individuality / Individualidad _

_You got something / Tienes algo_

_Call it gumption / Llámalo sentido común_

_Call it anything you want / Llámalo como quieras_

_Because when you play the fool now / Porque cuando juegas con los demás_

_You're only fooling everyone else / Estás engañándolos_

_You're learning to love yourself / Estás aprendiendo a amarte_

_Yes you are / Sí, lo haces_

_There's no price to pay / No hay precio que pagar_

_When you give and what you take, / Cuando das y recibes,_

_That's why it's easy to thank you / Es por eso que es tan fácil agradecerte_

_You... / Tu..._

_Let's say take a break from the day / Digamos que nos tomamos un descanso por el día_

_And get back to the old garage / Y volvamos al viejo garage_

_Because life's too short anyway / Porque de todas maneras la vida es muy corta_

_But at least it's better than average / Pero al menos es mejor que lo promedio_

_As long as you got me / Mientras tú me tengas_

_And I got you / Y yo te tenga_

_You know we'll got a lot to go around / Sabes que tenemos mucho que afrontar_

_I'll be your friend / Seré tu amigo_

_Your other brother / Tu otro hermano_

_Another love to come and comfort you / Otro amor para venir y confortarte_

_And I'll keep reminding / Y seguiré recordándote_

_If it's the only thing I ever do / Como si fuera lo único que hago_

_I will always love / Que siempre te amaré_

_I will always love you / Siempre te amaré_

_Yes you / Sí, a ti_

_I will always, always, always, always love / Yo siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre te amaré_

_I will always, always love / Yo siempre, siempre te amaré_

_I will always, always love, love / Yo siempre, siempre te amaré, amaré_

_Climb up over the top. / Trepa a lo más alto. _

_Survey the state of the soul. / Sobrevive al estado del alma._

_You've got to find out for yourself whether or not you're truly trying. / Tienes que darte cuenta si estás o no verdaderamente intentándolo._

_Why not give it a shot? / ¿Por qué no intentarlo?_

_Shake it. Take control and inevitably wind up / Sácalo. Toma el control e inevitablemente te levantarás_

_Find out for yourself all the strengths you have inside of you / Date cuenta por ti mismo toda la fuerza que tienes dentro_

Kurt lo miraba con algo que Sebastian adivinó que eran lágrimas cuando terminó de cantar. Se miraron en silencio por un momento antes de que Kurt hiciera algo que Sebastian no esperaba. Se acercó a él y lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos para darle un abrazo.

"Gracias," Kurt susurró. Sebastian sintió algo humedeciendo su camiseta y supo que eran lágrimas. Por qué Kurt estaba llorando, no podía comprenderlo. "Gracias, Sebastian. Eso fue hermoso,"

Sebastian sintió algo cálido en su pecho por alguna razón que no podía descubrir. Mordió su labio, inseguro, antes de levantar su brazo libre y rodeó a Kurt, devolviendo el abrazo. Era extraño para él, ellos dos siendo de esta manera. Aunque ya se habían abrazado antes, los dos habían estado en una destrucción emocional por lo cual no recordaban mucho el suceso. Pero ahora...

Ahora, Sebastian pensó, era bastante diferente. Diferente, ajeno y extraño de tantas formas que no podía ni describirlo.

Pero le gustaba.

Mucho.


	12. Capítulo 11: Cuento

**Capítulo 11: Cuento**

**~Los cuentos pueden llevarte donde sea, desde tu hogar hasta tu propia versión del paraíso~ **

_"Sebastian..."_

_"Cariño, somos nosotros..."_

_Sebastian abrió sus ojos y pestañeó. A su alrededor estaba todo oscuro y a pesar de todo lo que se esforzara, no podía ver absolutamente nada. Sentía como si estuviese flotando; parecía liviano y sin peso. También se sentía extrañamente agotado, sin energía para ni siquiera entrar en pánico, para preguntarse dónde estaba y por qué estaba allí. Quería dormir. Deseaba tanto poder dormir. _

_"Cielo..."_

_Nuevamente apareció esa voz. Sonaba femenina, su tono era suave y cálido. Sebastian giró su cabeza lentamente hacia donde estaba ella. _

_"Sebastian..."_

_Apareció otra voz. Era masculina pero tenía la misma calidez que la anterior. Venía de la misma dirección. Sebastian pestañeó múltiples veces hasta que vio un parche de luz blanca a la distancia, en algún lado. Comenzó débil y parpadeante, pero comenzó a crecer y a ponerse más brillante hasta que Sebastian no se encontró más en la oscuridad. Los alrededores se habían vuelto llenos de luz y ahora, Sebastian pudo distinguir dos figuras situadas no muy lejos de él. _

_"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó. _

_No había respuesta. Sebastian forzó su visión para ver quiénes eran esas figuras, tratando de enfocar bien su mirada. Un momento breve transcurrió hasta que las figuras se volvieron más claras. Sebastian podía ver ahora que eran un hombre y una mujer. La mujer tenía el cabello largo, ondeado y marrón, piel cremosa y una mirada gentil en sus ojos azules. El hombre era una cabeza más alto que ella, con cabello negro y corto, piel levemente bronceada y una mirada familiar en sus ojos verdes. _

_A Sebastian le tomó un minuto darse cuenta, pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron de asombro._

_"Mamá...Papá..." suspiró._

_Sus padres le sonrieron suavemente. Su madre se acercó a él antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, y de repente se encontró enredado en un cálido abrazo. Ella besó su mejilla antes de acercarlo nuevamente, dando palmadas en su espalda. "Mi querido pequeñín..." lo arrulló. "Te extrañamos,"_

_El padre de Sebastian, también, se acercó al par y rodeó a los dos con sus brazos. "De verdad lo hacemos, Sebastian," dijo él. Sebastian se quedó quieto, demasiado shockeado como para decir una palabra siquiera. Pero podía sentir lágrimas acopiándose en sus ojos y amenazando con caer. Su garganta comenzó a sentirse apretada. Podía sentir el llanto intentando salir de él. _

_"Yo..." se atragantó. "Mamá...Papá...por qué...?"_

_Su madre se volteó a mirarlo. Estaba sonriendo pero sus ojos tenían un aire de tristeza. Ella acarició su mejilla con cariño antes de comenzar a hablar. "Perdón que te hemos dejado tan abruptamente," susurró. Su voz parecía distante a pesar de que lo abrazaba muy cerca de ella. Sonaba como un eco en una cueva; con volumen alto pero desapareciendo un momento después. Su padre lo miraba, sus labios estaban en linea recta hasta que se curvaron y formaron una pequeña y triste sonrisa. "Hijo, te está yendo muy bien sin nosotros...Eres más fuerte de lo que pensábamos," dijo él, revolviendo su pelo. _

_Sus padres lo soltaron del abrazo. Sebastian los miró con confusión antes de que ellos se miraran entre sí y lo enfrentaran, sus expresiones eran sombrías y de duda. Su madre se mordió el labio. "Debemos irnos, cariño...Discúlpanos,"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_Su padre lo miró y se acercó a revolverle el cabello nuevamente. "Siempre te cuidaremos..."_

_Sebastian comenzó a agitar su cabeza. "No," dijo suavemente. _

_"Mi querido pequeñín..." su madre susurró una vez más antes de que sus padres comenzaran a desvanecerse, sus figuras volviéndose más translúcidas a cada segundo que pasaba. _

_"No," Sebastian dijo otra vez, su tono se volvía más desesperado. "No, no, no! No se vayan, no se v-!"_

_Intentó tomar sus manos pero la suya pasaba a través de ellos, como si no estuvieran allí. Los miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y no hizo ningún movimiento para pararlas. "M-mamá! P-papá! Por favor, no-!"_

_Sus padres continuaron desvaneciéndose, sus tristes sonrisas permanecieron en sus rostros todo el tiempo. También parecían estar yéndose lejos de Sebastian y cuando él se dio cuenta, comenzó a correr desesperado por alcanzarlos. Pero no importaba cuan rápido corriera, no podía acercarse a ellos. "Por favor!" lloró. "No se vayan! Los necesito, por favor-!" Sebastian no podía evitar lo abatido que sonaba. Todo lo que le importaba ahora eran sus padres. _

_Sebastian pareció haber sentido algo suave en su mejilla, como si alguien lo hubiera besado, y luego sus alrededores comenzaron a oscurecerse una vez más. _

_"Te amamos, Sebastian..." fue lo último que escuchó. _

~*.*~

Kurt se despertó a causa del sonido de un lloriqueo.

Abrió sus ojos medio atontado y se volteó hacia donde se originaba el sonido. Se medio-sentó en su cama apoyándose en su codo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Vio algo que nunca hubiera esperado ver.

Sebastian estaba dando vueltas en su colchón enrollable con la manta enredada en sus piernas. Su expresión estaba llena de dolor y sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Su brazo estaba estirado como si estuviera tratando de alcanzar algo pero que no podía.

"N-no, no se vayan..." sollozó suavemente, sus ojos seguían cerrados mientras se movía desesperado.

Kurt bajó sus piernas de la cama y rápidamente se colocó de rodillas al lado de Sebastian. Acercó su mano y la colocó sobre su hombro sin tocarlo, contemplando si debía despertarlo o no. Sebastian comenzó a golpear, su brazo se agitaba al costado de su cuerpo y su llanto se incrementó. Kurt mordió su labio antes de agitar su hombro.

"Hey, hey," susurró. "Sebastian, despierta. Despierta, vamos..."

Tuvo que seguir agitándolo hasta que Sebastian se despertó con un jadeo, sentándose tan rápido que sobresaltó a Kurt. Este estaba temblando y miraba todo su entorno con los ojos bien abiertos hasta que su mirada aterrizó en Kurt, quien lo miraba con una expresión cautelosa.

"Kurt...?" dijo muy por lo bajo. "Qué... por qué...?"

"Tuviste una pesadilla," Kurt le explicó. "¿Estás bien ahora?" le preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Miró como Sebastian respiraba agitado por un momento antes de que se cubriera la cara con su mano, gruñiendo suavemente. Su cuerpo seguía temblando, Kurt pudo notarlo. Dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de Sebastian intentando calmarlo un poco. "Hey..." Kurt dijo. "Mira, ¿quieres hablar sobre tu sueño?"

Sebastian se quedó callado y luego de unos minutos, Kurt pensó en abandonar el intento de hablar con él cuando creyó que oyó un susurro. "¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Fue tan..." Sebastian se tildó. "Tan vívido," Retiró su mano de su rostro y miró directamente a la pared. Llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y las rodeó con su brazo. Esta posición hacía parecer a Sebastian pequeño y...vulnerable. "Soñé con mis padres," dijo finalmente. Suspiró haciendo un poco de ruido y continuó. "Dijeron que los perdonara por dejarme tan pronto...y que me aman,"

"Sebastian..." Kurt no podía decir nada al respecto.

"Se que supuestamente debería...superar todo esto," Sebastian dijo. "Pero siempre tengo estos...recuerdos sobre ellos y yo solo..." Kurt pensó que lo había oído aguantar el llanto en ese momento, pero no se lo mencionó sabiendo que Sebastian no lo apreciaría. Lo conocía demasiado y sabía que odiaba ser representado como una persona débil. "No puedo superarlo, Kurt...Todavía duele,"

Kurt lo miró con una expresión triste. "Sebastian, es normal que te sientas de esta manera. Fue hace...cuanto? ¿Una semana?" dijo. "Lleva tiempo superar realmente cosas asi, Sebastian. De hecho..." suspiró profundamente y exhaló lentamente, desviando la mirada por un momento. "...cuando mi mamá murió hace 10 años, me tomó unas semanas comer de manera normal. Mi papá estaba hecho un desastre cuando paré de hablar o de comer como lo hacía durante esas semanas. Fue el infierno para él," miró a Sebastian. "Se como se siente...y está bien que sigas dolido. De todas maneras, hiciste un gran trabajo reprimiéndolo hasta el día de hoy," le sonrió.

"¿Cuánto tiempo será hasta que se me pase?" Sebastian susurró. "No estoy de humor para tener sueños vívidos como este, por el momento,"

"Desearía poder darte una respuesta definitiva...pero no puedo," Kurt dijo. "Pero dale tiempo. El dolor se aliviará antes de que te puedas dar cuenta,"

Sebastian quedó en silencio nuevamente y Kurt decidió volver a dormir. De todas maneras, cuando estaba por pararse, sintió que algo lo tiraba de la manga de su camiseta. Miró hacia abajo y vio la mano de Sebastian tomándola. Lo miró de manera curiosa pero el chico no le devolvió la mirada. En cambio, estaba mordiendo su labio y parecía contemplar algo.

"Sebas-,"

"¿Puedes sentarte a mi lado?" Sebastian lo interrumpió. "Hasta que...me pueda dormir?"

Kurt alzó una ceja.

"Es solo por un momento," Sebastian dijo apurado, su rostro un tanto sonrojado, pero quizás Kurt estaba imaginándolo debido a que el cuarto se encontraba oscuro. "Solo...No puedo dormir así...Mi mente está muy alborotada como para poder dormir,"

"Tu mente ya está alborotada desde el principio de los tiempos," Kurt suspiró y se sentó en el colchón al lado de Sebastian. Gentilmente retiró los dedos del chico de su manga y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Mejor?"

"No lo sé. Todavía no me dormí," Sebastian replicó.

Kurt solo pudo rodar sus ojos.

El cuarto estaba en silencio salvo por el sonido de las respiraciones y cuerpos acomodándose. Sebastian estaba sentado muy quieto al lado de Kurt y los únicos signos de movimiento que presentaba eran de sus dedos, que apretaban el acolchado cada tanto. Kurt se inclinó contra la pared y cerró sus ojos. Pudo oír el sonido de grillos cantando un rato después y el mismo era muy tranquilizador, tanto que calmó sus sentidos y comenzó a sentir que estaba a punto de dormirse. Pero antes de que pudo hacerlo, Sebastian habló.

"Hey, Kurt...No puedo dormir,"

"Ayuda estar acostado, Sebastian,"

"Pero lo estoy,"

Kurt abrió sus ojos y vio que, efectivamente, Sebastian estaba acostado, con su cabeza sobre dos almohadas y sus ojos verdes mirándolo. "Podrías..." paró de hablar y se mordió el labio nuevamente.

"Deberías dejar de hacer eso," Kurt dijo. "Pronto, tu labio inferior se irá antes de lo esperado por haberlo mordido tanto,"

Eso interrumpió inmediatamente a Sebastian pero no evitó que hiciera rodar sus ojos de fastidio. Kurt consideró volver a cerrar sus ojos otra vez pero Sebastian le volvió a hablar.

"Hey, princesa...podrías contarme un cuento?"

"¿Qué?" Kurt lo miró sorprendido.

"Mi mamá..." Sebastian pausó. "Tenía este hábito de contarme un cuento cuando no podía dormir. Hasta ahora de adolescente, ella lo seguía haciendo. Me ayuda a...llenar mi mente de cosas que me ayudan a dormir,"

"Como una distracción," Kurt concluyó. Sebastian asintió. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que seas un gran narrador, Kurt, pero creo que tu voz será suficiente como distracción," dijo bruscamente. Kurt parpadeó. ¿Sebastian lo insultó y lo 'elogió o algo así' en una misma oración?

Kurt suspiró. "Está bien, como sea. ¿Qué historia quieres que te cuente?"

"Lo que sea," Sebastian hizo otra pausa. "Mientras no incluya un príncipe en una armadura brillante. No estoy de humor para cuentos de hadas ahora, princesa," agregó como un pensamiento en voz alta.

"Oh cállate," Kurt resopló. Se puso a pensar por un momento, restándole importancia al comentario de Sebastian. Realmente no tenía ningún cuento en mente, así que tendría que inventarlo. De todas maneras no tenía problemas con eso de improvisar. Solo esperaba que Sebastian no se quejara.

"Sabes," Kurt comenzó. "Había una vez un chico. Era rico y tenía todo-_y también todos_- lo que el deseaba. Todos lo amaban,"

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Sebastian murmuró.

"Hmm...Adam, creo?"

Sebastian resopló. "Que horrible...¿Puede ser Julian?"

Kurt sonrió. "...Seguro. De todas maneras, Julian era un chico bastante malo. Parecía ser bueno en la superficie, pero si tenías mala suerte, verías su verdadera naturaleza; sería grosero, malo y ladino,"

"¿Entonces cómo es que lo amaban todos?"

"A eso voy," Kurt dijo. "Nadie decía nada de su mal comportamiento si se mostraba así. Su familia era muy influyente y nadie quería tener problemas con ellos. Un día, Julian conoció a otro chico. Su nombre era Lo',"

"¿Lo'?" Sebastian resopló otra vez.

Kurt le pegó suave en el brazo. "Cállate. Esta es mi historia. De todas maneras," dijo. "Lo' no era como los demás. Era cabeza dura y se negaba a ser menos. Julian encontró esto muy molesto. Intentó convencer a Lo' con su gran personalidad como lo hacía con todos, pero no lo pudo comprar con eso. Había escuchado historias sobre Julian y no quería involucrarse con alguien como él,"

"Él se lo pierde," Sebastian murmuró.

"Comenzaron a pelearse. Julian intentaba romper el autoestima de Lo' todo el tiempo, insultándolo cada vez que podía. Pero Lo' solamente lo miraba desdén y lo ignoraba con descaro. Esto hacía que Julian se frustrara. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo tratase así,"

Silencio.

"Un día," Kurt dijo por lo bajo. "Julian se encontró en una situación que él no esperaba. Sus padres sufrieron una gran pérdida en su negocio y estaban al borde de la bancarrota. De pronto, nadie parecía importarle él. Luego se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente nadie lo quería. Solo eran sus amigos a causa de su dinero y su influencia. Pero cuando no tuvo más todo eso, él no era nada para los demás. Todos...excepto uno," Kurt sonrió. "Lo' estuvo a su lado, sorprendiendo a Julian de maneras inexplicables. Este cuestionaba las intenciones de Lo' pero este se reía a cambio. Cuando Julian le preguntó por última vez un día, Lo' sonrió y lo miró fijo,"

Sebastian no quería admitirlo, pero estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que Kurt estaba a punto de decir.

"Lo' dijo...'Julian, eres el idiota más grande que he conocido en mi vida. Y todo lo que quiero hacer la mayor parte del tiempo es golpearte en la cara. Pero...No te odio, tonto. De hecho, te aprecio mucho, por alguna razón,'," Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Y en realidad, la historia terminaría con ellos siendo amigos y todo eso. Pero apuesto a que encuentras eso bastante aburrido, verdad, Sebastian?" dijo, volteándose hacia él.

El chico estaba mirando al techo, sin contestarle a Kurt al principio. Su expresión era suave y sus ojos estaban medio cerrados. Por un momento, Kurt pensó que se estaba quedando dormido. Luego, oyó un pequeño murmuro.

"Julian es un chico suertudo. Conseguir un amigo en una situación como esa,"

Kurt pestañeó. "Sí, bueno...los amigos vienen de maneras inesperadas, Sebastian. Deberías saber eso,"

"Piensas que...si Julian hubiera perdido a sus padres en cambio...piensas que Lo' habría estado a su lado también?"

Hubo un silencio. Kurt miraba callado a Sebastian, un poco shockeado con la pregunta repentina. Se recostó en la pared nuevamente y lo repensó.

"Yo..." dijo con cuidado, eligiendo sus palabras. "Sí," dijo finalmente, esta vez con más convicción. "Sí, lo hubiera hecho,"

"Pero Julian es un completo idiota, ya lo dijiste," Sebastian murmuró. "¿Por qué Lo' lo ayudaría después de todo lo que le hizo?"

"Porque...Lo' no odia a Julian, ya te lo dije también. Se comprometió a preocuparse por él y ser su amigo cuando nadie más lo haría. Su amistad quizás empezó mal...pero después de un tiempo," Kurt cerró sus ojos. "Lo' se dio cuenta de que Julian no es tan malo. Es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, sí, pero su personalidad es algo a lo que Lo' se acostumbró, quizás la encontró agradable al final. Julian era alguien incomprendido...Muchos de los villanos lo son,"

Todo se quedó en silencio luego de eso y Kurt comenzó a preocuparse de que quizás dijo más de lo debido.

"Me alegro," Sebastian susurró.

Kurt abrió sus ojos una vez más. Sebastian estaba cerrando los suyos y el acolchado ya estaba tapando su torso.

"Me alegro de que Julian haya encontrado un amigo después de todo..." Antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta, Sebastian ya se estaba durmiendo, su mano ya no agarraba fuertemente la manta, solo estaba acomodada sobre ella. Su respiración era calma y su rostro parecía relajado. Hasta había un dejo de sonrisa en sus labios.

Kurt devolvió la sonrisa.

"Sí, yo también,"

* * *

**A/N: Perdón que no pude actualizar hace tanto tiempo! Tuve muchas cosas que hacer, muchos cambios, la universidad, todo de golpe. Solo quería escribirles para decir, que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo voy a seguir actualizando este fic, no solo porque me haya comprometido, sino porque lo amo tanto como ustedes. Prepárense porque se vienen las cosas complicadass! Hasta el próximo cap n.n **


	13. Capítulo 12: Libertad

**Capítulo 12: Libertad**

_**~El mejor regalo que puedes hacerle a una persona, sería la sensación de libertad~**_

Esa mañana de sábado fue bastante normal; lenta, común.

Sebastian estaba recostado en el sofá cambiando los canales de televisión con una expresión clara de aburrimiento. Finn mensajeaba con su celular mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, ocasionalmente riéndose antes de responder uno que otro mensaje. Kurt pasó por al lado de los dos mientras iba a la cocina: le explicó a Sebastian que Rachel había sido aceptada en NYADA y que Finn estaba muy feliz por ella.

Cuando Sebastian preguntó si Kurt había recibido su carta, el mismo sonrió. "Debería llegar en cualquier momento. La de Finn también,"

Extrañamente, Finn se quedó callado cuando Kurt dijo eso.

Sebastian finalmente eligió para mirar un programa de comedia que en realidad no era muy gracioso. Pero no le importó, siendo que ya estaba muy aburrido. Fue allí cuando Finn paró de mensajear y se dirigió a Sebastian.

"Hey, Sebastian,"

"¿Si?" Sebastian contestó con sus ojos pegados a la pantalla.

"¿Alguna vez te pasó de tener que tomar una decisión y no estás muy seguro si la debes tomar?"

"¿Como tener que decidir si debería acostarme con un chico cualquiera o no? No realmente," Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Todo se trata de placer para mí. Excepto," Sebastian hizo una pausa. "Si ese chico es muy feo y pienso que quizás tenga enfermedades de transmisión sexual,"

Con esto, Finn se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia otro lado, murmurando cosas incoherentes. Sebastian sonrió burlonamente. Finn y Kurt tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaban. Finn sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirar a Sebastian.

"Hombre, hablo en serio. Una decisión que quizás afecte toda tu vida o algo así,"

"¿Qué es lo que trajo a esta conversación?" Sebastian preguntó, finalmente mirando a Finn. "Solo escúpelo, Finn,"

Finn se movió algo incómodo en su sillón antes de suspirar y sacar algo de su bolsillo. Era un pedazo de papel doblado; sus esquinas estaban algo arrugadas y estropeadas. Se lo dio a Sebastian en silencio, quien lo aceptó de mala gana.

"Esa es...hm...mi carta de Actor's Studio. La recibí ayer," Finn admitió.

"¿Por qué no le dijiste a Kurt?" Sebastian preguntó.

"Yo...no estoy listo para decirle algo que ha estado en mi mente últimamente," Finn murmuró.

Sebastian lucía escéptico. "¿Y piensas que estás listo para decírmelo a mí de todas las personas que existen?"

"Solo léela, Sebastian," Finn suspiró. "Te contaré todo el resto cuando termines,"

Sebastian alzó una ceja pero no hizo ningún comentario. Lentamente, desdobló el papel y comenzó a leer. La letra era un tanto pequeña pero Sebastian, quien había crecido acostumbrado a leer las letras pequeñas de su libro de historia, se las arregló para leerlo sin mucha dificultad.

_**Estimado: Sr. Finn Hudson**_

_**Gracias por haber enviado su aplicación a la Escuela de Artes Dramáticas Actors Studio. El comité de búsqueda ha observado cuidadosamente su experiencia y antecedentes comparándola con nuestros criterios de ingreso. Mientras que sus créditos y su profesionalidad representan logros significantes, encontramos características más cercanas a lo que necesitamos ahora en otros ingresantes. **_

_**Le deseamos éxito en su carrera y gracias por su interés en la Escuela de Artes Dramáticas Actors Studio.**_

_**Sinceramente,**_

_**Dean Emeritus**_

Sebastian dejó la carta y miró a Finn. Dicho chico tenía en su rostro un esbozo de sonrisa y miraba en dirección a sus manos. "Sip...No fui aceptado. Pero yo..." Exhaló. "Tengo otra opción en mente,"

"La cual es...?"

Finn miró determinado a Sebastian. "Quiero unirme al ejército,"

Pausa.

"El ejército," Sebastian repitió.

"Sí," Finn asintió. "Quiero hacer algo por mi padre, sabes? Hacer algo por su baja con deshonores y todo eso. Así que pensé, si me uno al ejército y capaz, soy un mejor soldado que él o algo así, yo podría-,"

"Espera," Sebastian alzó una mano, interrumpiendo a Finn. "¿Puedo suponer que...Rachel y Kurt no saben nada de esto?"

Finn titubeó. Se rascó de manera incómoda su nuca. "Sí...eso es lo que pasa. No tendré muchos problemas con Kurt, o eso creo. Se enojará pero me apoyará pase lo que pase. Es...Es Rachel por lo que estoy preocupado," Finn frunció el ceño. "Le dije que me habían rechazado...Pero ella sigue firme con la idea de que vaya a New York con ella. Hasta está planeando retrasar su ingreso a la universidad por otro año para que yo pueda ir..."

"¿Ella te dijo eso?"

"Técnicamente, me lo mandó en un mensaje de texto ahora pero sí..." Finn exhaló aire fuertemente. "No quiero que ella esté atascada aquí por otro año solo por mí. Ella...ella merece todo lo que ella quiere después de todo lo que ella atravesó...Y ahora ella está dispuesta a abandonar todo eso por mí. No me...siento bien por eso,"

Sebastian dejó salir un monótono 'hm' mientras escuchaba. La risa falsa proveniente del televisor era ignorada mientras él miraba a Finn, observándolo de forma minuciosa. Miraba cómo Finn se mordía su labio y miraba a otro lado. Su celular vibró, indicando que había recibido otro mensaje. Finn presionó el ícono de 'abrir mensaje' y este se desplegó en la pantalla. Desde su posición, Sebastian pudo leerlo claramente.

_Lo solucionaremos juntos, okay?_ _–Rachel _

Sebastian suspiró.

"Creo que sé cómo resolver tu problema, Hudson," dijo.

Finn lo miró. "¿Cómo?"

"Rompe con ella,"

"¿Qué?"

Sebastian exhaló ruidosamente. "Mira, si esa oración es muy áspera para tus delicados oídos, bien, lo diré de otra manera," dijo, mirando a Finn directo a los ojos. "Déjala ir, Finn. Ella está atada a ti estando comprometidos y todo eso. _Eso_ es lo que la limita. _Eso_ es lo que la detiene de ir a New York. Esta...relación. Es como una cadena que la liga a esta horrible ciudad,"

No había respuesta. Finn lo miraba descreído.

"Piénsalo de esta manera," Sebastian continuó. "Piensa que ella es un pequeño y lindo pajarito que conservas en una jaula porque tienes miedo de perderla. Ella está feliz, seguro, ya que la cuidas tan bien. Pero también es una carga. Tienes que ser cuidadoso para que no se escape. Sus acciones están limitadas por ti," Sebastian hizo una pausa. "Pero si abres la jaula y la dejas libre, sus acciones no serán tu responsabilidad nunca más. Ella es libre de hacer lo que le plazca sin preocuparse de que te afecte. Porque ella ya no es tuya,"

Todo estuvo en silencio por un rato. Finn parecía considerar sus palabras, poniéndolas en una balanza en su mente. Se recostó en su sillón con una expresión seria. Sebastian decidió dejarle el tema a él.

"Tienes razón," Finn dijo después de un rato. "Yo...tienes razón. Yo debería..."

"Mira," Sebastian dijo. "Solo...tenlo en consideración primero, okay Hudson? No apures las cosas. Solo te estoy sugiriendo algo. No debes seguirlo al pie de la letra,"

Finn asintió. Lentamente se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a las escaleras. Igualmente, antes de subir, se dio vuelta a mirar a Sebastian y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias, Sebastian. No eres tan malo después de todo,"

"Así dicen,"

Finn rió un tanto antes de irse por las escaleras. Justo cuando Sebastian estaba por volver a prestar atención a la tele, Kurt entró a la sala de estar. Sebastian se sorprendió cuando vio que lloraba y temblaba. En su mano había una hoja. Él la agarraba fuertemente.

"¿Kurt?" Sebastian le preguntó con su cara llena de preocupación. "¿Qué sucede?"

Kurt no le contestó al principio. Se quedó callado por un minuto antes de darle el papel a Sebastian. Una sensación de déjà vu lo cubrió y dudó. No podía ser...

Kurt le brindó una sonrisa mientras lloraba.

"No entré a NYADA,"

~*.*~

Kurt se había encerrado en su cuarto desde hacía tres horas. Carole había insistido en que bajara a almorzar pero ningún tipo de persuasión funcionó. Kurt se mantenía callado y unos resoplidos se escuchaban de vez en cuando.

Sebastian se quedó parado al lado de la puerta con una bandeja con comida en su mano (aprendió a mantener el equilibrio de las cosas con un solo brazo bastante bien), suspirando exageradamente. Dejó la bandeja a un lado antes de girar el picaporte y abrir la puerta. Ahora se lo podía ver a Kurt. Estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama con sus brazos y piernas estirados en la cama. Sebastian se preguntaba como es que podía respirar acomodado de esa manera por tres horas seguidas.

Agarró la bandeja y entró al cuarto, colocándola en la cama. Kurt giró su cabeza para mirar a Sebastian. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de llorar y había marcas en sus mejillas. Se veía bastante desaliñado.

"Come algo, princesa. No quieres terminar con gripe de estómago nuevamente," dijo Sebastian.

Kurt agitó su cabeza. "Estoy muy deprimido como para comer,"

"Pensé que las personas comían más cuando estaban deprimidas,"

"Yo no," Kurt murmuró.

Sebastian suspiró por una milésima vez. "Mira...quedarte acostado en tu cama todo el día no hará nada, puedo asegurarlo. Necesitas hacer algo para subirte el ánimo,"

"No quiero subirme el ánimo. Quiero quedarme acostado acá y estar deprimido por el resto de mi vida,"

"Eso es clásico viniendo de ti," Sebastian rodó sus ojos. "¿Qué sucedió con la princesa cabeza dura que aprendí a tolerar?"

"La princesa," Kurt hizo las comillas en el aire. "...dejó el edificio y no volverá en un largo rato,"

"Kurt. Esto es estúpido. No puedes estar así para siempre,"

"¿Y por qué te importa?" Kurt replicó sentándose en la cama. "Nada de esto te incumbe. Deberías estar feliz y haciéndome burla en este momento como siempre,"

"¿Quieres que lo haga?" Sebastian respondió. "¿Quieres que te insulte hasta que tu autoestima sea básicamente la nada?"

"Eso es lo que usualmente haces, no?" Kurt gritó. "Es tu pasatiempo!"

"No le hago eso a mis amigos!"

Pausa.

"¿Qué?" Kurt preguntó con sus ojos bien abiertos. "Amigos...?"

Sebastian respiraba agitadamente y pasaba una mano por su pelo en exasperación. "Sí bueno...después de todo lo que hiciste por mi, sería injusto considerarte solo un conocido, o no?"

Kurt no dijo nada.

"Como Lo' y Julian," Sebastian dijo. "Amistad que empieza por compasión. Somos tu y yo, ¿cierto?"

"No creí que te tomarías la historia tan en serio," Kurt murmuró.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos antes de que Sebastian empezara a hablar. "Mira...Yo..." Respiró profundamente. "Yo me _preocupo_ por ti, sí? No se cómo ni por qué, solo lo hago. Me pongo...raramente incómodo si estás enojado. Siento esta molesta sensación y me di cuenta que si te logro subirte el ánimo, todo eso se va. Así que, si no quieres subirte el ánimo, eres una persona muy cruel por causarme incomodidad," resopló mirando hacia otro lado.

Kurt casi sonrió.

"Yo..." Sus labios se tornaron sonrisa. "Gracias Sebastian. Es...muy dulce de tu parte preocuparte. No pensaba que fuera químicamente posible que seas amable, viendo que ser malo está tu ADN," Kurt agregó molestándolo.

Sebastian sonrió con superioridad. "Soy capaz de sentir emociones humanas, princesas. No te olvides de eso,"

Unos minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra. Kurt se fue acercando a la bandeja de comida y probó un poco del puré de papas. Dejó salir un suspiro cuando comía, saboreando el gusto del mismo. Sebastian sonrió.

"Creo que tengo una idea," comenzó.

Kurt lo miró curioso. "¿Qué idea?"

Sebastian lo miró, sus ojos traviesos. "Te voy a enseñar como me subo el ánimo cuando estoy enojado, especialmente un sábado a la noche,"

Kurt lo miró, su expresión completamente en blanco.

Con una sonrisa de costado, Sebastian se acercó a Kurt y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído.

"Te llevaré a Scandals,"


	14. Capítulo 13: Scandals

**Capítulo 13: Scandals**

_**~Es problemático...pero eso es lo que divierte~**_

"Sigo sin estar seguro de esto..."

Kurt se movía de manera inquieta mientras manejaba en dirección a un destino familiar. A su lado, Sebastian hacía rodar sus ojos expresando molestia. Estaba vestido casual: su remera favorita rayada de color verde y unos jeans. Hasta se puso un par de anteojos falsos para un efecto extra, o así dijo él. Su postura era relajada. Ni siquiera parecía incómodo por gran contraste que hacía el cabestrillo en su brazo.

Kurt debía admitir, aunque sea a regañadientes, que Sebastian lucía muy apuesto.

Kurt, obviamente, no lucía para nada mal. Aunque su look era bastante simple- una camiseta estampada, una chaqueta de doble cuello color azul oscuro, un par de jeans apretados y unas zapatillas- estaba orgulloso de decir que lucía genial. Hasta Sebastian levantó una ceja, aunque quizás quiso decir otra cosa que no era un cumplido.

"Dios Kurt, si no querías ir, podrías haberlo dicho antes," Sebastian suspiró.

"No es que no quiera ir..." Kurt dudó. "Es que...la última vez que estuve en Scandals, pasaste la mayor parte de la noche bailando con mi ex. No es exactamente el mejor recuerdo que llevo de ese lugar,"

Sebastian sonrió y se recostó en su asiento. "No es mi culpa que fueras tan aburrido,"

"De todas maneras, ¿qué hay de ti?" Kurt preguntó. "¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien yendo a un bar con un hombro dislocado? ¿Cómo es que bailarás sin el miedo de que alguien choque contra él y te duela?"

Sebastian rodó sus ojos nuevamente. "Por favor...una vez he ido con un esguince en el tobillo que obtuve en una práctica de lacrosse. Funcionó bien salvo la parte del baile,"

"¿Fuiste a un bar con un esguince en el tobillo?" Kurt lo miraba sin creerle.

Sebastian se encogió levemente de hombros.

"Eres increíble," Kurt murmuró mientras sacudía su cabeza. A su lado oyó una risa.

Kurt se encontró sonriendo.

~*.*~

La música a todo volumen fue la que recibió a los chicos cuando entraron al bar. El mismo estaba dispuesto como siempre. Hombres bailando y riendo; Kurt sospechó que la mayoría probablemente estaban borrachos. Arrugó su nariz a manera de disgusto cuando un chico, no mayor que Kurt, pasó a su lado y chocó contra la pared antes de desmayarse en el piso. Nadie pareció notarlo.

"Estoy empezando a arrepentirme..." Kurt gruñó. Sebastian se rió. "Oh vamos, princesa, relájate," él sonrió y Kurt no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. "La fiesta recién empieza!"

Kurt se dejó llevar a la barra de tragos y observó el lugar mientras Sebastian pedía dos martinis. "Eh? Soy el conductor designado, Sebastian. Pensé que no debía emborracharme," Kurt levantó una ceja, su tono lleno de sarcasmo. Todavía recordaba cuando Sebastian le había sugerido que no podía manejar bien su alcohol. Lo tenía asumido, era verdad, pero igualmente hería su ego.

"No hay manera," Sebastian respondió. "Esta noche es para que olvides tus preocupaciones. No puedes hacer eso sobrio,"

"No tomaré un taxi para volver a casa," Kurt se cruzó de brazos determinado.

"¿Quién dice que lo harás? Le dije a un amigo que nos lleve a casa,"

"¿Y quién es?" Kurt preguntó sospechosamente.

Sebastian señaló una determinada parte y en el medio de la gente pudo distinguir una figura familiar. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta que no era otro que Dave Karofsky, recostado contra una pared tomando un trago. Dave vio a Kurt y agitó su mano saludándolo, sonriendo sin dudar. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Ustedes dos son amigos ahora?"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Recientemente. Nos encontramos casi siempre en la librería o aquí. Él está bien,"

La sonrisa de Kurt creció. En algunos casos, Kurt se daba cuenta que Sebastian realmente había cambiado.

Sebastian le dio uno de los martinis. Él acercó su propia copa cerca de Kurt, inclinándola un poco. "Brindemos, si? Por la primera verdadera salida nocturna de la princesa," sonrió orgulloso. Kurt pareció indignado por un segundo antes de devolver una pequeña sonrisa propia. Dudoso chocó su copa contra la de Sebastian.

"Salud," dijo despacio.

Tomó un sorbo e hizo una mueca por la quemadura que se le produjo en la garganta. Sebastian sonrió sobrante, claramente divertido a causa de la incomodidad de Kurt, mientras tomaba su copa de un solo trago. Kurt frunció el ceño ante su reacción y se forzó a sí mismo a terminar su copa. Exhaló fuertemente cuando terminó, pareciendo realmente aliviado.

"¿Eres así de intolerante al alcohol?

"Cállate, suricata," Kurt gruñó. Luego, se dio cuenta de algo. Una vez que la quemadura del trago se fue, encontró delicioso el martini. De hecho, sabía realmente adictivo.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Sebastian preguntó.

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. "Todavía no. Creo que me quedaré aquí un rato," dijo, sentándose en una butaca. Sebastian se encogió de hombros y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Como gustes. Estaré con Karofsky, entonces. Te veo después, princesa,"

"Ajam..." Kurt respondió distraído. Cuando Sebastian se fue, Kurt se dirigió al barman. "¿Puede darme otro de esos martinis, por favor?"

El barman, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, le sonrió a Kurt antes de asentir y empezar a preparar su trago. Kurt pensó que podía tomar un poco mas de alcohol esta noche.

No es que no iba a emborracharse tan rápido, ¿no?

~*.*~

Cinco copas después (Kurt nunca pensó que los martinis podían ser _así_ de adictivos), Kurt ya se balanceaba en su asiento. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y observaba la multitud con una mirada confundida. Era definitivamente oficial.

Kurt estaba borracho.

En algún lado entre la gente, Sebastian estaba bailando con un chico elegido al azar, claramente divirtiéndose. El otro chico parecía más joven que Sebastian y él mismo por unos años, llevaba unos rizos rubios que caían sobre sus ojos verdes y unos pómulos bastante prominentes. Era bonito. Definitivamente el tipo de chico con el cual Sebastian coquetearía.

No como él. No tenía idea de por qué Blaine había dejado de amarlo. ¿Qué tenía de especial?

De repente, algo cruzó por la mente de Kurt. ¿Por qué estaba sentado aquí solo? Sebastian estaba bailando por ahí con un chico que ni conoce y estaba pasándola bien. Hasta Dave llevaba a cabo una conversación con un grupo de chicos, claramente disfrutándolo. Entonces, ¿por qué Kurt gastaba el tiempo abatido y emborrachándose?

Sebastian lo trajo para que se divierta. Entonces, diversión es lo que él tendrá.

Levantándose de su asiento, se acercó al reproductor de música ubicado en una esquina. Ojeó la lista de reproducción que este brindaba y leía todas las canciones, esperando poder encontrar algo decente que escuchar. La música que estaban pasando era horrenda y honestamente Kurt pensó que sus oídos sangraban. No estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para disfrutar esa música, la cual no consistía en otra cosa que no fuera rap, beatboxing y otras horribles melodías. Los otros, en cambio, lo estaban.

Finalmente, sus ojos captaron un título. Los mismos le brillaron en interés y con una sonrisa triunfante, Kurt presionó play.

Una canción familiar comenzó a salir por los parlantes. Las personas se dieron vuelta cuando la música cambió de pronto. Sebastian vio como Kurt agarraba el micrófono que le dieron: Kurt captó su mirada y le dio una sonrisa ganadora antes de abrir su boca para cantar.

_Yeah, yeah, we did it again / Sí, sí, lo hicimos de nuevo_

_And this time I'mma make you scream / Y esta vez te haré gritar_

Los chicos comenzaron a gritar cuando reconocieron la letra. Sebastian alzó una ceja. _Emm...? ¿Qué esta haciendo la princesa? _

Kurt caminó seguro de sí mismo hacia el pequeño escenario al final del salón y se subió, manteniendo su mirada en la audiencia todo el tiempo. Su sonrisa nunca se desvaneció.

_I see you over there, so hypnotic / Te veo ahí, tan hipnotizante_

_Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body / Pensando que le haría a ese cuerpo_

_I'd get you like ooh baby baby / Te pondría así como ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Got no drink in my hand / No tengo un trago en mi mano_

_But I'm wasted / Pero aprovecho_

_Getting drunk on the thought of you naked / A emborracharme pensando en ti desnudo_

_I'd get you like ooh baby baby / Te pondría así como ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby _

Kurt nunca se sintió tan seguro antes. Tenía un extraño zumbido en sus venas que lo hacían sentir vivo. Le guiñó el ojo a la audiencia y los chicos gritaron, claramente complacidos. Sebastian lo miraba tranquilo, a pesar de que su expresión parecía de sorpresa.

Kurt encontró esto enervante. Fue como si Sebastian se estuviera burlando de él.

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it / Y traté de aguantarme, aguantarme_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic / Pero eres tan magnético, magnético_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it / Tienes una sola vida, vívela, vívela_

_Now relax, and get on your back / Ahora relájate, y acuéstate _

Saltó del escenario y se acercó a Sebastian. Cuando este sonrió burlón, Kurt frunció el ceño, la linea entre los dos se hacía mas delgada. De pronto, la urgencia de probar algo hervía en él. Le recordó mucho a cuando hicieron ese dueto durante la práctica de los Warblers. La urgencia de probarle a Sebastian que Kurt podía ganar.

Y lo haría.

_If you wanna scream, yeah / Si quieres gritar, sí_

_Let me know and I'll take you there / Déjamelo saber y te llevaré ahí_

_Get you going like / Te voy a tener haciendo_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right / Si lo quieres hacer bien_

_Hope you're ready to go all night / Espero que estes listo para seguir toda la noche_

_Get you going like / Te voy a tener haciendo_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream / Si quieres gritar _

Manteniendo su mirada en la de Sebastian, puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo a él hasta que quedaron sus narices juntas. Era una movida audaz, hasta para Kurt, y por la cara sorprendida de Sebastian, él también lo habría pensado. Kurt sonrió triunfante y siguió cantando.

_Yeah, come on / Sí, vamos_

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off / Maten las luces, apáguenlas_

_You're electric / Eres eléctrico_

_Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it" / Ojos demoníacos diciéndome "Ven y lo tendrás"_

_I'll have you like / Te tendré haciendo_

_Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Boy tonight you're the prey / Chico esta noche eres la presa_

_I'm the hunter / Yo el cazador_

_Take you here, take you there / Te llevaré aquí, allá_

_Take you under / Te llevaré abajo_

_Imagine me whispering in your ear / Imagíname susurrando en tu oído_

_Then I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya / Luego quiero sacarte la ropa y poner algo en tí _

Su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca de la de Sebastian, sus labios casi se tocaban. Pensó que lo había oído suspirar pero con la música tan alta, quizás se había equivocado.

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it / Y traté de aguantarme, aguantarme_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic / Pero eres tan magnético, magnético_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it / Tienes una sola vida, vívela, vívela_

_Now relax, and get on your back / Ahora relájate y acuéstate_

_If you wanna scream, yeah / Si quieres gritar, sí_

_Let me know and I'll take you there / Déjamelo saber y te llevaré alí_

_Get you going like / Te voy a tener haciendo_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right / Si lo quieres hacer bien_

_Hope you're ready to go all night / Espero que estés listo para seguir toda la noche_

_Get you going like / Te voy a tener haciendo_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream... / Si quieres gritar... _

Kurt se dio vuelta para que su espalda quedara contra el cuerpo de Sebastian e hizo algo que él recordaba haber hecho una sola vez. Lenta y deliberadamente, comenzó a menear su cuerpo contra el del otro chico mientras se agachaba, sus dedos recorrían los costados del torso y los muslos del mismo mientras bajaba antes de mirarlo por sobre su hombro.

Sebastian lo miraba con ojos abiertos. Kurt consideró esto una victoria. Se paró y enfrentó a Sebastian una vez más y puso una pierna alrededor de su cintura, efectivamente poniéndolo más cerca. Le estaba agradecido al zumbido que recorría sus venas.

Lo hacía sentir más valiente de lo que nunca había sido.

_Out louder, scream, louder (if you wanna scream) / Con más fuerza, grita, más alto (Si quieres gritar)_

_Louder, louder, louder, louder / Más alto, más, más, más_

_Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need (if you wanna scream) / Hey, esta noche grita, estoy necesitado _

_If you wanna scream, yeah / Si quieres gritar, sí_

_Let me know and I'll take you there / Déjamelo saber y te llevaré allí_

_Get you going like / Te voy a tener haciendo_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you want it done right / Si lo quieres hacer bien_

_Hope you're ready to go all night / Espero que estés listo para seguir toda la noche_

_Get you going like / Te voy a tener haciendo_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream. / Si quieres gritar. _

Cuando la canción terminó, los oídos de Kurt estaban felices de escuchar los gritos y el apoyo del público. También se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un poco el aire, y que jadeaba fuertemente mientras miraba fijo a Sebastian.

"Tu..." Sebastian dijo lentamente, su tono indicaba que no estaba seguro de que todo esto que pasó haya pasado realmente. Y honestamente, Kurt tampoco lo estaba. De pronto, bastante consciente de su no-tan-inocente posición, Kurt bajó su pierna y dio un paso hacia atrás. Miró a Sebastian con sus ojos bien abiertos luego de darse cuenta lo que había hecho.

_Oh Dios mio... _

Empujando a la multitud, Kurt se fue de la pista de baila, ignorando el hecho de que Sebastian gritaba su nombre. Se encerró en el baño más cercano y se recostó en la pared, ignorando por completo el hecho de que podría estar sucio. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

_Oh Dios mio... Lo hice otra vez. ¿Qué... por qué diablos hice eso? Cantando y actuando de esa manera... oh Dios... _

Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que otra persona entró al baño. Casi podía registrar lo que pasaba cuando una mano cubrió su boca y unos fuertes brazos lo metieron a uno de los cubículos. Con sus ojos sorprendidos, levantó su mirada y vio un chico con una remera recortada, cabello negro, tatuajes en sus brazos y una sonrisa repugnante.

Se inclinó más cerca para susurrar en el oído de Kurt.

"¿Quieres gritar, nene?" Una carcajada sombría. "Te voy a hacer gritar..."


End file.
